Blind Leading The Blind
by deathskeith
Summary: Blind since birth, Sasuke a piano prodigy, must discover that his past will be a challenge to his future. But in his heart all he wants to do is be himself and remind his family that he once had a brother. YAOI ITASASU GARASASU
1. The Piano

**Chapter 1: The Piano**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Something I was thinking of in the middle of class, thought I would try it out.**

**My newest story! I hope it goes over well!**

* * *

The large presentation room was dimly lit except the stage. Rows upon rows of empty seats were displayed all around him. The boy sat on the cold and slightly uncomfortable bench as his fingers flew over black-and-white keys easily. He was the only one there now; his teacher finished teaching him about fifteen minutes ago. He felt like just staying and playing the piano for a bit, alone and with no disturbance. His dark eyes actually held a bit of grey in them; they were mysterious and slightly scary to look at so he kept his eyes closed, not that he needed them open anyway.

He was blind, since the day he was born and for his entire life for thirteen years.

He had never seen colors or faces, not even his own. He only knew that he had black hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

His fingers continued to move, and the melody ran through him. The music consumed him to the point where he couldn't hear anything around him. He was unaware of the man who closed the theater door behind him and made his way to the front of the seats. The man watched the stage and the playing boy all the way until he sat in the very first seat in the front row. He sat quietly and laced his fingers together and set them on his lap. His eyes continued to follow the movement of the boy's fingers as beautiful music filled the air.

The boy suddenly stopped playing when his watch alarm went off, signaling that the bus he needed to catch would be here in an hour. Using his memory, he stood from the chair and opened his unseeing eyes. He didn't use a cane or a dog when he traveled, it wasn't for seeming weak, but just that he didn't need them. He held one hand out as he walked directly from his chair to the wall opposite. Using just the tips of his fingers, he ran them along the wall until he touched the railing to the stairs leading. He grasped the railing and slowly walked down the steps and landed on the floor in front of the first row of seating. He shook his head when his bangs got in his face and started to tickle his nose. He walked forward and touched the first seat and followed the line down until he hit the middle aisle.

He hummed a little as he felt his fingers hit the wooden arm rests of each chair as he passed. The man sitting at the end of the row watched him with a small smile and put his hand deliberately on the arm rest. The boy stopped and was a little surprised when his hand came in contact with another. Without thinking, he grasped the hand and felt each finger as it curled over the wooden piece. The boy slowly raised his head and looked in the hand's direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here," the boy said, taking his hand back quickly. The man sitting smiled and slowly grasped the other's hand as he stood. The boy held his breath as he felt the warmth of the other man against his fingers.

"Don't worry, no harm done. You'll have to forgive me, but I couldn't help myself. I heard you playing in the lobby and had to come sate my curiosity. You're very talented, being so young," the man said, his voice deep but smooth.

The boy gave a small blush as the stranger held his hand ever so lightly and gently. His unseeing eyes moved up a little where one would normally see someone's face. His other hand came up and gently grasped the wrist of the hand who held his own delicately. It felt young, and he knew older men to have much broader wrists and hands.

"I usually wait for the bus that comes at three. So I stay, and I get extra practice in and I also just like to play what I feel like. Had I known someone was watching me I would have been embarrassed," the boy said, closing his eyes. The boy suddenly opened his eyes and took back one of his hands.

"I'm sorry, how rude. My name is Sasuke," the boy said, shaking the hand who held his. The man smiled at him a little wider and grasped the boy's hand more firmly.

"You can call me Mr. I. I'm sorry if I'm stating the obvious, but doesn't being blind make it harder for you to play?" he asked. Sasuke gave a bit of a grin, like he wanted to hold in a laugh.

"What makes you think I'm blind Mr. I?" he teased. The man called Mr. I raised an eyebrow at the giggling boy. He noticed the boy wore a yellow band on the sleeve of his blue shirt. It was usually worn by disabled people to let the public know of a condition. Plus, by the way, he watched the boy use his hands and follow the rows; it was most obvious.

"Oh, my mistake, then all your careful movement is for a show?" Mr. I questioned, moving away.

Issue knew when he was being tested. He felt the man walk backwards toward the stage and smiled lightly to himself. Using his left hand, he reached upward and carefully poked the man in the middle of his chest. He let his hand fan out and felt that the man was wearing a business tie. His shirt felt soft to the touch, made from an expensive fabric no doubt.

"Oh, are you a business man? I'm not keeping you from something am I?" the boy worried, still shameless that his hand was spread dead center on the other man's chest. Mr. I smiled and shook his head, gently taking the boy's hand again.

"I just finished meeting with someone. If you don't mind, would it be all right if I heard you play again sometime?" he asked. Issue smiled slightly.

"Sure, I guess, I don't own the place so anyone is welcome to come and listen. I practice every Saturday from twelve thirty to two," the boy said.

"Excellent, well Sasuke, since you have a bus to catch, shall I escort you to the lobby?" his deep rough voice asked. Sasuke tilted his head but nodded anyway.

"I'd like that Mr. I," he said. Sasuke suddenly realized something and it showed on his face.

"What's wrong?" the man asked. Sasuke pulled away from him and touched the top of the stage behind him.

"I left my ring on top of the piano!" the boy said, starting to walk along the edge back to the stairs. Sasuke stopped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Sasuke turned his head a bit "Yes?"

"I'll get it, wait here," Mr. I said, walking past him. Sasuke heard the man's shoes clack against the floor and hit the wood of the stairs. Sasuke followed him with his eyes as he heard the man move across the stage and to the large black piano. He heard the scrape of his ring picked up and was curious when the man walked toward him and jumped off the stage to the floor. Sasuke smiled and turned toward him, holding out his hand to accept his ring. He was surprised when the man grasped his wrist and slid the simple silver band onto his left ring finger as if he was a bride.

"It is a very beautiful ring. May I ask who gave it to you?" the man asked, examining the silver with his piercing eyes. Sasuke rubbed the ring with his other hand before holding it to his chest.

"Someone very special to me and that is all I am going to say," he said softly. The man nodded slowly, and he felt as if the boy could sense the movement.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" he asked, holding out his elbow. Sasuke reached up and carefully grasped his sleeve.

Sasuke followed the man down the aisle by touching his elbow and holding on. They walked past the doors, and into a long hallway before Sasuke started to feel heat against his face. The auditorium had air conditioning so the heat was a little overwhelming. They stopped when they reached the very entrance doors.

"Here we are; I hope to see you soon. Do you need help to the bus stop?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head as he let go of the man's elbow.

"Don't worry; I make the trip by myself every Saturday, so I know the way by heart. It was nice meeting you, even if it was a bit unexpected," the boy said.

"The unexpected is what makes life special Sasuke," he spoke as if it held a deeper meaning. "But yes, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said. Sasuke gave a slight bow before he stepped away and waved.

"Good-bye!" he said.

Mr. I watched as Sasuke walked to the doors and pushed them open, walking into the summer heat. Out of curiosity, he followed the boy a little. Sasuke touched the railing that led all the way down the large cement steps of the theater.

Six steps then a ten step flat before another seven steps to the street…

Sasuke counted in his mind from his memory and made it all the way to the street. He heard cars zooming by, as he placed his hand against the brick wall beside him that lined the theater's gardens.

Sixty-two steps to the corner and forty-two steps to the alley way. . .

He followed the brick wall all the way to the corner before he made a right and followed that too. He crossed the small alley way to the resident area before he placed his hand on another brick wall.

Exactly, thirty steps until the street steps and six strides to the bus stop bench. . .

He carefully went down more street steps before arriving at what he knew was the bus stop. He sat on the bench and looked at his watch. He pressed a small button on the side and held it to his ear.

"It is now, 2:55," the small device told him. His father had it custom-made for him to tell him the time. He waited the five minutes as his bus pulled up, and he heard people getting off. He knew the bus driver pretty well and carefully went up the steps to sit in the very front seat, usually reserved for the handicap. The bus doors closed, and he headed home.

Mr. I had followed him and watched the boy make the trip. He was in awe at how Sasuke made his dark world work for him. His cell phone suddenly went off, and he took it out, placing it to his ear.

"So, did you get to see him?" the voice asked. Mr. I made a sound in his throat.

"Yes, he is everything you described, and he hasn't changed a bit at all," Mr. I said, still watching the spot Sasuke had left from.

"Do you still want to go through with it?" the voice asked him. It only took a moment for him to reply.

"Of course, meet me at my apartment."

**TBC**


	2. The Fun Begins

**Chapter 2: The Fun Begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I've had quite a few compliments. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Mikoto sipped her tea as her high school friend Kushina sat across from her. Her husband was sitting in the living room reading the paper and talking to Kushina's husband Minato.

"So Sasuke makes it all the way home by himself?" the read headed woman asked. Mikoto nodded as she set her cup down.

"Yes, it makes me worried, but he manages it every Saturday," the dark-haired woman said.

"But how does he get around if he doesn't use a Seeing-Eye dog?" she asked again. Mikoto thought that over.

"Sasuke told me that he used a system of numbers in his head sometimes. Like . . . He counts the steps when he walks or turns. He tried to explain it to me, but he always loses me halfway through," she smiled. Kushina tilted her head.

"That's amazing! When did he figure this out?"

"He has been using it a little after he learned to walk; his father helped come up with it. I know Fugaku wants Sasuke to become independent, but it's hard when some people are so drawn to the boy. Between you and me, Fugaku is just extremely overprotective, but he is a bit in the closet about it," she giggled. They heard the front door open and close as a voice drifted through the hallway.

"I'm home!" Sasuke said, removing his shoes. Sasuke felt along the wall as his socked feet lead him to the dining room.

"In here sweetie!" his mother's voice called. Sasuke went through the entry way and walked up behind his mother's chair. He reached out and carefully felt the end of her hair as it cascaded across the back of the chair.

"Hey mom, I see you're using that new conditioner I suggested," he smiled, rubbing a strand of hair between his fingers. Mikoto smiled and turned around, kissing her son on the cheek. Sasuke heard someone else's breathing in the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki," he called out. Kushina was always surprised when Sasuke managed to identify her.

"Hello Sasuke how was practice?" she asked. Sasuke tapped the table and grasped the chair next to his mother who was planted against the edge. He sat down and fingered a sugar cube on the plate across from him.

"It was good; the teacher asks why I even bother coming in. There isn't any more he could teach me," he replied, popping the sugar cube into his mouth. Fugaku and Minato stepped into the room then. Sasuke kept his eyes closed because he knew how the dullness tended to freak Minato out a bit.

"Hello, father, Mr. Uzumaki," he said. Sasuke felt his father's strong hand pat his head as he passed.

"Evening Sasuke, lessons went well I presume?" Minato asked, sitting down next to his wife. Sasuke nodded as he felt his mother push a tea cup into his hand. He smiled and found the handle before carefully bringing it up and blowing on the surface.

"Sasuke's competition is next month! I bet he'll bring home the trophy like he did two months ago in New York!" his mother practically gushed. Sasuke coughed and blushed as he set down his tea.

"M-mom, there are going to be many good players. At least, we don't have to travel for this one, it being held right here in San Francisco," he mentioned.

The Uzumaki stuck around for a while longer and asked questions about the competition. It was around dinner time when they left and promised to be there to support him. Sasuke's family was between upper class and middle class. His father was an accountant, and his mother owned a flower boutique a few blocks away. They lived in a nice spacious two story English home complete with a veranda that overlooked part of the city, not that Sasuke knew what the sight looked like.

The phone suddenly rang and his mother stood to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked. Sasuke fiddled with his now empty tea cup as his mother listened on the phone. He heard the rustle of a newspaper, and his ears perked. He imagined his father must have picked it up and was flipping to a section to read. His mother called his name.

"Sasuke, Kisame wants to know if you feel like working tomorrow!" she called. Sasuke smiled and turned his head toward her.

"Of course I want to!" he smiled.

* * *

As much as Sasuke wanted to, his mother didn't allow him to travel across large distances by himself. The route to and from the theater was easy, everything was on one side of the street and no major roads to cross. Sasuke was going with his mother today to her flower shop to pick out orders for an upcoming wedding.

She hummed as he walked beside her and held onto her elbow. They normally drove but it was so nice out, they decided to walk. Sasuke felt the sun's heat, his skin and the wind against his face. The sounds of people and cars were loud around him, and something smelt fantastic.

The trolley clanged, and he heard the squealing of stopping tracks. His mother stepped up, and he followed as they sat down on the wooden bench.

"Oh Sasuke I can't decide. Roses are nice, but they are used so much. What do you think?" she asked her thirteen-year-old. Sasuke hummed and closed his eyes.

"I would have to say orchids and purple roses," he suggested. He had felt the pedals once, and they were very soft and strangely shaped.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, should they go with a classic bouquet or the waterfall bouquet?" she asked.

"The waterfall might damage the stems, but I think it would be nice. You can make orchids the center piece and use greenery and roses for the cascading part." Mikoto smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you've never seen a flower before?" she asked. Sasuke smiled and laughed.

"I dream about them sometimes, but mostly from the descriptions I hear."

They arrived at the shop, and he could already hear shouting. Sasuke stood by the door while Mikoto went to sooth what looked like an agitated customer. Sasuke listened about how the woman behind the counter messed up her corsage for the third time.

"I told you. I wanted blue! BLUE! Not orange, not pink, but blue! Are you color blind?" the woman screamed. Sasuke snickered as he bit his lip and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. I could have sworn you said orange over the phone!" the girl tried to defend.

"BLUE!" she shouted.

"Yes, yes I have your order in my office. Come back tomorrow and I guarantee it will be blue. I'll even lower the price, I'm sorry for the mess," Mikoto tried to sooth. The woman huffed before she stormed out of the door. Sasuke heard her heavy footsteps and wondered how big a girl she was; she sounded massive.

"Hinata, how could you mistake the color?" Mikoto asked her employee. The girl looked at the ground.

"I swear, she said pink the first time, then orange, and when she looked at it, she screamed for it to be blue!" the girl said. Mikoto shook her head.

"You're mixing her up with Matilda, you know, that blind old bat up the street?" she said. Sasuke laughed and covered his mouth.

"O-oh yeah," the girl said.

When the matter was straightened, Mikoto ushered her son over. They spent most of the day picking out flowers and sending orders. It was getting late and Sasuke was anxious to get to his other job. His mother and he traveled to another section of the city. Sasuke smiled when all he could smell was food and the sound of music.

"All right Sasuke, Kisame will look after you until nine then your father will pick you up," his mother said. Sasuke nodded and waved good-bye to her as he stepped through the café door.

"I know mom, see you then."

* * *

Kisame owned a huge jazz café in the middle of the city. Sasuke was told that it consisted of a sizeable dance floor, a stage and a bar/coffee lounge on the other side with chairs. Sasuke with his gift at the piano was an amazing jazz player. He walked in carefully, finding a little difficult with all the people.

"Sasuke, there you are," a voice said. Kisame walked over and carefully grabbed the boy to walk toward the stage. "You get here all right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yup, are we ready to start?" he asked eagerly. He didn't see it but Kisame was smiling and so was the other band members. Sasuke blushed when Kisame lifted him up and put him on the stage, he normally took the stairs. He heard some people laugh behind him until Sasori's familiar chuckle reached his ears. The red head played saxophone while his boy friend Deidara played drums. Jugo played the guitar, and Sasuke played the small piano they had. It wasn't much, but it was an awesome group. Sasuke was greeted by the blond and set on his piano chair.

"I was wondering when you were coming back, un. It's been so boring without you!" he said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, we should be getting a good crowd tonight since you'll be playing!" Jugo said, tuning his guitar. Sasori came over and squatted to be eye level with the boy.

"Ya ready shrimp?" he smiled. Sasuke smirked and reached up, tapping Sasori on his cheek.

"I'm always ready fireball."

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R!**


	3. Unwanted emotions

**Chapter 3: Unwanted emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I updated so quickly because I was promised chocolate cake, lol. Enjoy**

* * *

The café was swinging with dancers and music. Sasuke felt his hands fly across the keys as Sasori's saxophone flowed through the air. He heard people hooting and laughing and many clapping of their hands to the beat. Beads of sweat ran down his face as the music seemed to go faster, but he didn't mind. When the music finally stopped everyone, cheered. Sasuke smiled at the people, even if he couldn't see their happy faces. He felt a hand close down on his shoulder.

"Give it up for our piano prodigy Sasuke!" Sasori announced, making the crowd go even wilder.

"Wow, how old is he?"

"Where did he learn to play like that?"

"He must do this every day to get that good!"

Sasuke blushed at the people's whispers and comments. He heard the drums' start up again, and his memory came up with the piano music to it. Sasuke placed his hands on the keys and once again started playing. At the moment, the band started up again; a dark-haired man stepped through the entrance.

He walked to an open seat at the bar and ordered a drink. His eyes traveled to the stage where the band played and people danced in front of it. His eyes wandered to the small boy behind the piano and the wonderful music coming from it. The man continued to watch from afar as his drink was placed in front of him. It was getting later, and the bar called for last call. He paid for his drink and blended with the crowd on the way out. He let his eyes focus one last time on the boy before he vanished out the door.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his head as everyone was shutting down for the night. He felt a pair of arms' wrap around him and pull him into a slightly sweaty chest.

"Sasuke, you did such a great job!" Deidara gushed, nuzzling his face into his raven hair. Sasuke laughed and relaxed into the embrace; he was feeling tired. Sasori walked up to them and smiled at the cute sight; it was way past the boy's bed time.

"Now Deidara, I know you want to cuddle Sasuke, but his dad is here," the red head said, pointing to the door. The powerful looking man scouted the club until he saw his boy on the stage. Sasuke's eyes were closed as Dei held him, and he knew the boy must have been tired. Fugaku walked up to the stage.

"I take it, you had a good night?" he asked Sasori. Deidara reluctantly gave up his cuddle object as Sasori came over. Sasuke could barely stay awake as he felt himself lifted and set into another pair of arms. Sasuke recognized the smell of his father's cologne and snuggled slightly into the man's shirt. When Fugaku had his son safely in his arms, he nodded to Kisame, who finished cleaning the bar.

"Thanks for letting him play. I must have made my best profit this month tonight," the man said, smiling. He smiled softly as Sasuke appeared to have fallen asleep in his father's arms. "Sorry we kept him up so late, better put him to bed."

Fugaku nodded to them all.

"Yes, it's time to head home, good night," the man said in all seriousness. He turned and walked out, carrying his son the whole way.

Fugaku walked through the door from his car. Sasuke slept the whole way home and Mikoto smiled when she saw her husband carrying in her boy. Sasuke's delicate looking chest rose and fell with his steady and deep breaths. Fugaku followed her up to the stairs and went into Sasuke's room. He placed the boy down and watched as his head lolled to the side and onto his pillow, continuing to sleep. He took the sheets and tucked them under the boy's chin before he met with his wife in the hallway. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Fugaku smirked as his wife gave him a seductive smile before heading to their bedroom down the hall. Fugaku inwardly smiled, tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Sasuke the next day had gathered his music book and sat in his den in front of the family piano. It was an old but still working grand black piano that once belonged to his great-grandmother on his father's side. His fingers skimmed the brail in the book, reading notes and wondering what song he wanted to play.

His ears perked when he heard his mother in the kitchen humming. She was making a pot of coffee, and he heard his father sitting on the couch and looking through the morning paper. Sasuke smiled to himself as he decided to play a soft piece of music. He took a breath and let his fingers touch the keys. Soft music flowed through the room on the peaceful morning. It was still early so only a little sunlight came over the city. Fugaku looked up from his magazine article when Sasuke began to play. The boy had his eyes closed and played the piano like he always did, perfectly.

Mikoto walked in wearing her house coat and sat down two cups of coffee on the coffee table. She sat next to her husband and snuggled into his side as they watched their son play. It lasted like that for a good portion of the morning until Fugaku's cell phone went off on the coffee table. Respectfully Sasuke stopped playing so his father would be able to talk. The man looked annoyed about his family's peace being interrupted. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" his gruff voice asked. Sasuke played the soft keys lightly while his father spoke.

"Strange of you to call after so long, I must admit it is suspicious," his father said lowly. The man continued to listen to the other end before he closed his eyes in annoyance. "Very well, I'll think about it then. I'll give my answer in two weeks," the man spoke. Sasuke turned his head a bit.

"Who was that?" he asked, turning around to fully face his parents. He was curious when he heard his father sigh.

"It was your uncle Madara. He has requested that we go to a dinner party he is having at his villa in two weeks. I told him I would think about it and let him know," his father spoke. Mikoto tilted her head a bit.

"It's been such a long time since he has called. It's strange that he would call out of the blue like this," she whispered to herself. Sasuke barely remembered that he had an Uncle Madara. He only knew that he went to his house when he was very small to play or visit. Something had happened between his father and uncle though, and they haven't spoken since, but that was five years ago.

"Whatever he wants; I'm sure it has a price tag attached," his father said. Sasuke chewed on his lower lip and looked to the side. He moved his hair out of his face and stood from the piano. He out stretched his hand after he grabbed his music book to walk across the floor to the couch. He felt the back of it with his finger tips and walked around it to plop into the arm chair. He flipped open his book and let his fingers read the bumps on the pages.

"Have you chosen what you want to play for the competition yet?" his mother asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of a theme more than a piece," Sasuke said, flipping the page and reading the title with his fingers.

"I'm sure whatever you play will win Sasuke," his father said. Mikoto smiled at her husband, and Sasuke felt a blush hit his face. For some reason, it always made him extra happy to get compliments from the normally serious man.

"Thanks dad," he said smiling.

The rest of the morning went peacefully as his parents sipped coffee and talked. Sasuke was trying to figure out which piece he wanted to play when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it," Sasuke said, standing up. Sasuke walked past the coffee table to the den doorway before arriving in the hallway. He felt along the wall until he reached the front door and felt for the doorknob. He opened it a bit to speak out of.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Hello Sasuke, having a youthful morning?" a familiar voice said. Sasuke smiled as he opened the door for the delivery man.

"Hey Mr. Gai, did my package finally come?" he asked, sounding excited. He heard rustling and a chuckle as a flat package was placed on his raised palm.

"Of course, I'm never late with my deliveries!" the bowl cut man announced proudly. "It's like I tell my son the paper boy, if you don't get it done on time, then four laps around the city!" he smiled. Sasuke hugged the package to his chest and smiled.

"Tell Lee I said hi," he said.

"Will do!" Gai said. Sasuke heard the man's footsteps fade away, and he shut the door. His mother, now dressed, walked up to him and eyed his package.

"Oh, is that the German music book you ordered?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You mind opening it for me; packaging is such a pain to get open," he said.

It was a little later when Sasuke was once again sitting at the piano. His father had left for work, and Sasuke was going out with friends to hang out. He was playing to pass the time when a hand closed down on his shoulder, scarring him. Sasuke yelped and hit a sour note; he frowned and spun around grabbing that hand around the wrist. He felt up the wrist to a familiar hand.

"Gaara!" he scolded. The boy seemed to be the only person in the world who could sneak up on him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," the boy held a smirk in his voice.

"I'm here too!" Naruto called, bouncing over to them. Sasuke could hear curses, and he knew Naruto was probably dragging Neji with him. He felt Gaara sit down next to him and fiddle with the piano keys. Naruto grinned, and Neji went over to Sasuke and touched his shoulder.

"We were thinking about going to Temari's apartment. There is a music festival and bizarre on her street," the brunette said. Sasuke perked up at the thought.

"Then let's go!" Sasuke smiled. He bumped Neji and Gaara's shoulders with his hands as he jumped up and clapped.

"Sasuke!" his mother called, walking into the den. "If you go anywhere, you know the rules," she said. Sasuke heard her walk over and touch his arm. His usual yellow band was placed around his sleeve, and a cane pushed into his hand. His mother also tucked his wallet into his pants pocket before smiling.

"There, make sure you call me when you get to Temari's," she reminded. Sasuke hated when his mother got overprotective, but it happened when your only son was blind and young.

"Don't worry; we'll stick to Sasuke's side like glue!" Naruto announced, latching onto the raven's arm.

"Yes, we'll stay close together," Neji assured, Gaara agreeing with him. Sasuke palmed the cane in his hand a bit nervously; it always made him self-conscious about having it. His friends led him out of the door and started walking down the street. He knew Gaara was beside him since Naruto was yapping poor Neji's head off. Sasuke hung his cane over his shoulder and reached out beside him to loop arms with an unusually quiet Gaara. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Gaara stiffen at the touch, he never minded before.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" he asked, unseeing eyes looking worried. Gaara tried to calm himself down.

"N-no, nothing," he said. Gaara boldly brought his hand up and grasped the hand Sasuke had on his elbow. Sasuke smiled when he felt those fingers clasp his own.

They all took the trolley, and Gaara held his hand the whole way, once in a while he would stroke it or clasp it tight. They soon arrived in what Sasuke heard as a busy street. They crossed a few alley ways, and Naruto cheered when they reached the lobby of Temari's apartment building. They all packed into an elevator with two elderly people who wouldn't stop trying to pinch their cheeks. They all ran for cover down Temari's hallway and rapped on her door. She let them in, and they sighed in relief from escaping the old people.

"May I use your phone?" Sasuke asked the girl. She handed it to him and Sasuke slowly but surely dialed the number by feeling the raised numbers on the pads. His assured his mother that he made it, and soon they were ready to go. They were next out on the streets, and Naruto had to drag them to every food stand in the immediate area. Sasuke once again latched onto Gaara as they walked down the streets. Neji insisted they stand for a few minutes and rest so he could at least look at the music stands. Sasuke had a lot of fun. Neji had grabbed his hands and placed them on a large drum surface. Sasuke felt the stretched leather of the drum with his finger tips before playing it lightly with his hands. He ended up buying a small drum, and the man even gave him a free arm sling so he could carry it easier. Naruto bought a pair of maracas, no doubt to drive his parents crazy with them later.

It must have been getting toward evening because everything started to become lazier on the whole street. The music playing everywhere was growing softer, and they were all tired. Sasuke now grasped Gaara's fingers lightly as he swung them between their bodies. His eyes were closed, and he hummed along with a saxophone that he could hear, in the distance.

"What's your favorite kind of music Gaara?" Sasuke asked softly. The red head looked over to him.

"Anything is fine, but I like the tune you're humming," he said.

"Guys, come on already, you're so slow!" Naruto complained, stopping next to Neji. The blond puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke could practically hear the steam coming from his ears.

"All right," Sasuke sighed.

He let go of Gaara's fingers, so he could walk forward toward Naruto. He outstretched his hand to the other boy and Naruto raised his own to intercept him. However, before their fingertips could touch.

A stumbling drunk man came barreling out of an alleyway; his arm slung over his equally intoxicated friend. Sasuke grunted as the men bumped into him, and he fell over sideways . . . into the street. Sasuke slammed into the pavement after falling over the street guard rail, and he whimpered from the pain. His friends watched in horror as a moving car was coming right for him.

"Sasuke!" Gaara shouted, shoving past people and jumping over the guard rail.

Sasuke lifted his head as he heard a car horn beeping at him. His grey eyes rapidly moved in his head as he tried to grasp which direction he was facing so he could get up and run. The beeping got louder as Sasuke desperately tried to get his sense of direction. A hand grabbed his upper arm hard, and he was pulled into a strong chest. He felt himself lifted as the sound of squealing tires registered in his brain. Sasuke heard a sickening crunch and rapidly wondered what it was. Sasuke touched his shoulder and realized that he left his cane in the middle of the street. It was run over and crushed to pieces. The car didn't even bother stopping as it continued to drive fast down the street.

"You ass holes!" Naruto shouted at the car. Neji ran over to them and put his hand on Sasuke's trembling back.

"Sasuke?" he asked worriedly.

Sasuke trembled like a leaf; he had never felt his heart beating so fast in his life. The arms it seemed around him were trembling just as equally as they tightened around him. If it was one thing, the raven hated, it was feeling helpless, he had worked all his life to prefect his disability, but tonight took that all away from him. He couldn't even save himself from the situation, he put himself in. He buried his face into the red head's chest as Gaara rubbed the back of his head.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked, his voice slightly breathless and shaky. The raven pulled his head back a bit.

"I-I don't know," he said in a small voice. Naruto managed to catch the plate number and report it, he also reported the two drunken guys who pushed Sasuke into the busy street. After all that was said and done, Sasuke had to face his new challenge. The cops were required by law to call parents if the person victimized was underage. Of course, all their parents flipped and demanded them home right away. Sasuke's parents were freaking out, badly.

They were currently sitting on the trolley and Sasuke absent mindedly fiddled with his drum. He was lucky that Neji had agreed earlier to hold it for him before his little pavement trip. Gaara was practically squeezing his other hand off; he hadn't let go since they left the police station. Neji and Naruto talked about what their parents might or might not do to them.

"It's not like it was our fault, the drunks came out of nowhere!" the blond argued. Neji nodded beside them.

"Yes, absolutely," he agreed.

They got off the trolley and walked the block to Sasuke's house. The raven was so tired and traumatized that he just wanted to go to bed. Sure enough, as soon as they stepped on Sasuke's flat, his mother came running out in tears.

"Sasuke!" she cried, capturing her son into a tight hug. "Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly pulling back and looking him over top to bottom. She saw the light scuffs on his face and the dirt on his light-colored shirt. Fugaku Uchiha stepped out of his house, looking so serious it was scary.

"Get inside right now," was all he said before he disappeared back into the house. Sasuke said a soft good-bye to his friends before his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him inside. They both walked into the living room, and Sasuke could only imagine the look on his father's face. His mother saw it clearly though because she grasped his hand tightly as they sat down on the den couch. His father was sitting in the arm chair across from them.

"Now dear . . . It wasn't his fault," she said.

"He should have been more careful!" the man almost growled.

"It was a busy street, and they said the two men came out of nowhere," she calmly said.

"That is no excuse!" he said back. Sasuke could sense that his parents were staring each other down. Sasuke scrambled his brain to try to think of something to say. But, before he could even open his mouth, his father spoke up.

"Mikoto, dear, could you please make some evening coffee?" he asked, voice sounding low but much calmer. Mikoto must have read something in his eyes because she gave no argument as she pulled away from the still silent boy. Sasuke heard his mother leave the room, and he was left facing his father. Sasuke summed up all the courage he could and spoke.

"Dad . . . I . . . " He tried, voice sounding a bit weak, even to himself.

"Sasuke," his father stopped him. Sasuke heard the man stand up from his chair, and his heart beat went erratic. Sasuke had always been a quiet and well-behaved child; he had never once done anything to warrant a spanking or a hitting, but he felt like this time it was going to happen. He kept his hands tight in his lap as the man walked around the coffee table. He could practically feel the man's eyes burning into him as he closed his own eyes, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

He sat there for a few seconds before reopening his eyes.

"D-dad?" he asked softly.

Fugaku Uchiha took in his son's posture and felt a little ashamed about how angry he had been. He had been a serious man all his life; any emotion like fear or sadness was immediately transformed into something else . . . Anger.

His heart had nearly stopped when he answered the phone, and it was the police, telling him that something had happened to Sasuke. He thought his son was truly hurt, and fear gripped him.

He had never been so scared in his life.

Sasuke heard the man sigh as the spot next to him dipped down a bit. Sasuke turned his head toward the man. He felt his heart beat calm a little as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm chest. A hand came up and gently ran fingers through his dark raven hair.

"Sasuke, understand, I'm not mad at you; I'm just concerned for you. You don't need to be scared of me. I'll at no time punish you for something that wasn't your fault, never," the man began. Sasuke nodded a little and waited for the man to continue. He felt his father's breathe on the top of his head, and it worried him a little. The man's breathing was deep, like he was trying to control himself.

"Your blindness leaves me scared every day. I'm proud of you for being so independent sometimes, but I'm honestly a nervous wreck when you're out with your friends. I never want to feel the way I did tonight when I got that phone call, never again," his deep voice said. "I may act like a hard ass sometimes and seem unfair, but I do every bit of it for your welfare and safety son."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his grey eyes' mist over. He blinked a couple of times to try to get them to go away. His father continued to stroke his head softly as he continued to talk.

"I have no idea . . . I have no idea what your mother, and I would do . . . If we ever lost you to something like that," his father finished quietly. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he let the tears flow down his face. He had never felt such fear as he did when he was in that situation. Being blind and never seeing danger coming left him a nervous wreck for most of his life, he realized now how much he took advantage of his cockiness.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . " The boy cried, starting to sob.

Mikoto looked in from the hallway and smiled slightly at the sight. She watched her son cry into her husband's chest as the man shushed and soothed him. Before long, the sobbing subsided and quietness filled the den. Sasuke had cried himself to sleep and Fugaku gently picked him up to bring him to his room. His son was a bit small for his age, but he ignored it as he gently tucked the boy in and closed his bedroom door. Mikoto waited for him in the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, walking over and running her hand down his strong face. Fugaku nodded his head as he caught his wife's hand and kissed it gently.

"I'll survive what about you dear?" he asked. Mikoto's eyes still shined a bit from her tears.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

Both parents held each other as they let the comfort of one another make all the pains of the night disappear.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	4. Reminise

**Chapter 4: Reminise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hope you like chapter 4. I've had great reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

Sasuke was once again sitting at the large black stage piano. Another week had passed, and his teacher had left after his Saturday lessons. He was sitting in the large theater hall and was as usual, waiting for his three o'clock bus. His fingers easily pressed the keys and moved with no flaw.

His hands spread out, and fingers moved like the melody in his head. His eyes were closed as he played, going quicker and quicker.

"Very good," a voice rang out, followed by loud clapping.

Sasuke stopped playing and picked his head up.

"Mr. I?" he questioned, tilting his head to the front of the stage to hear better. Footsteps came up the stairs behind him, and Sasuke felt the man walk up behind him.

"I heard there is a competition coming up soon, are you entering?" Mr. I asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Of course, no way would I miss it," he said, playing with some of the piano keys. He heard Mr. I hum in his throat before playing a few notes on the other side of the piano.

"Do you know what you want to play yet?" he asked again, starting to fully play something now. Sasuke listened intently, following the notes in his head.

"I'm not sure yet, there are so many I want to do," he replied.

"You should play something that comes from the heart. Judges look for passion in the player's music," Mr. I said softly. Sasuke blushed and opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, for some reason, those words made his heart ache.

"Are you playing something from your heart?" Sasuke asked softly, listening to the melody Mr. I's fingers was producing. The music suddenly stopped and Sasuke briefly wondered if he said something wrong.

"Its just…It sounds so sad…" Sasuke said softly, closing his eyes. It went silent and Sasuke felt bad for mentioning it.

He gave a tiny shiver. The air conditioner was on in the large room, and he didn't have anything heavier on then a long-sleeved shirt. He gave a small surprised gasp when the heavy material of a jacket was slipped carefully over his shoulders. Sasuke looked to his side where Mr. I sat smiling at him unknowingly.

"They really shouldn't turn the AC on so early in the summer. It's not even that hot outside yet," he mentioned. Sasuke nodded and pulled the material tighter around him, clutching at the jacket edges.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. Mr. I smiled lightly and fiddled with the piano keys again.

"You're quite welcome. So, will you sit and play with me until your bus comes?" he asked. Sasuke slipped his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and put it on properly so he could play. He smiled brightly and wiggled his fingers above the keys.

"Okay!"

Both played a part and surprisingly, it went well. Sasuke took the lead and Mr. I followed with some backup play, throwing in a fancy harmony once in a while. They were playing for pure enjoyment, but it sounded so professional. Sadly, it wasn't too much longer that Sasuke's watch alarm went off, and they had to stop.

"I have to go, thanks for stopping to play with me," Sasuke said. He stood carefully from the bench and removed the other's jacket. Mr. I took it from him and put it back on over his red business shirt and black tie.

"I enjoyed it really, if you don't mind, can I come to your performance?" he asked. Sasuke nodded happily.

"Wow, really? Of course!" he said, his grey eyes seeming to shine at the man. Mr. I chuckled and gently grasped the boy by the elbow, leading him off stage. They walked to the main lobby where they once again said good-bye and parted ways. Sasuke walked happily down the steps and hummed a tune as he went. Mr. I suddenly dropped his smile and watched the boy go with hard but determined eyes.

"Sasuke…" he whispered longingly, grasping the jacket edges that Sasuke had before.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home, and he heard running feet come toward him from down the hallway.

"Sasuke!" a rough loud voice called out. Sasuke on instinct put his arms out and caught the smiling blond against his chest. The wind was nearly knocked out of him from the impact.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? I thought you had guitar lessons on Saturday?" he asked, grasping the teen's elbows as he jumped happily up and down.

"I got to skip them today! Anyway, I have some awesome news, my dad said that he had this weekend off and that we could go camping!" he smiled. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Okay, then why are you here at my house?" he asked out of confusion. He felt Naruto pull away and huff, probably pouting and crossing his arms.

"Because he said, I could invite you, Neji, and Gaara!" he said excitedly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

"Let me guess, there's a catch?" he smiled. He almost giggled when he heard Naruto groan.

"My dad said that my cousin Sakura and her friend Ino had to come if I want friends along. Even so, put it this way, we'll be doing half the things the girls don't want to do anyway! Hiking and swimming and boating!" he named off.

It sounded exciting to Sasuke. He only ever went a few times with his parents and Naruto's parents. He wondered if his parents would even let him go this time, especially so soon after the police incident.

Naruto could see the thoughts Sasuke was having; they were showing clearly on his face.

"Hey, come on, you'll be with a bunch of friends, my dad will be there, and we'll be together the whole time! Its full proof, I promise! I won't let you out of my sight!" the blond swore. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you; are they in the living room? If you don't mind, I'd like to ask them together," he said. Naruto gave a huge smile and grasped Sasuke's hand tightly. Sasuke was caught by surprise when he was suddenly and quite literally dragged down the hallway. Minato and his parents were sitting in the den.

"I'm home," Sasuke announced, walking with Naruto hand in hand to sit on the couch. Naruto plopped down next to his dad, and Sasuke was pulled down next to him.

"How was the practice?" his mother asked, sipping from her cup.

"The usual," Sasuke said at once. "Though it was freezing in the auditorium."

"Look, I know you're a little tense, especially after this weekend, but I want to ask this. Can Sasuke come with me and my dad camping this weekend?" the blond asked straight out. Fugaku and Mikoto looked nervously at each other.

"We don't know . . . Can't it wait for a while?" Mikoto asked, looking worriedly over at her son.

"I don't feel comfortable with the idea," Fugaku said straight out.

"I assure you Fugaku; Naruto is inviting all his friends, and I'll be on the campsite the whole time. My niece Sakura and her friend will be there also," the older blond explained.

"It's just so soon," Mikoto argued.

"Mother, I know it's early to tempt fate, but I really want to go," Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"I know you do sweetie but . . . Well, what you think dear?" she asked her husband. Fugaku's jaw was set tight. He trusted his friend Minato with his life, but it was still a bit nerve racking to him.

"You'll understand if I'm nervous. I trust you more than anyone else but . . . Let me think about it all right?" he said, picking up his newspaper. Mikoto thought it a bit rude when he started reading in front of guests. Sasuke closed his eyes again.

I hope I get to go . . .

* * *

Sasuke sat at the table and looked over his music book. There was only a few days left for the weekend, and his parents still had not decided if he could go or not. His mother sat down a vase of flowers on the table and Sasuke perked his head up at the smell.

"Sunflowers?" he asked. Mikoto looked in surprise at him.

"How'd you guess?" she asked, walking over and combing her fingers through his short hair.

"That's all I've smelled since that lady at your shop wanted a sunflower theme wedding," he answered. Mikoto continued to stroke through his hair for a while.

"Mom, what is the date today?" he asked.

"June 12, why?" she asked. Sasuke only hesitated for a moment.

"Can we go to Itachi's grave this year?" he asked. The fingers in his hair jerked a bit before they withdrew. Sasuke never knew why though, he asked the same question every year.

"On the 21st?" she asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Please? It was storming last year, so we couldn't go. I think Itachi is long overdue for a visit. You could get some flowers from the shop," he asked carefully. Mikoto was quiet for a time before she cleared her throat.

"All right Sasuke, I'll ask your father. We'll go as a family," she said. Sasuke mentally gave a sigh of relief. His deceased older brother was a touchy topic, for some reason. Sasuke was very young when his older brother died, about eight or so. His parents up and walked in and told him of his brother's death. Apparently, from what he remembered, Itachi died in a hit and run. He remembered a short funeral, and that was about it. Itachi was only seventeen at the time.

Sasuke always knew the over protectiveness came from his brother's death and from being blind. It was frustrating for a while after that but compared to the past; his parents were far more lenient now. Sasuke mindlessly fiddled with the silver ring on his finger; the one Itachi had given him.

He heard his mother sigh, and the hand returned to his head.

"You really want to go on this camping trip, don't you?" she asked sincerely. Sasuke's eyes lowered a bit.

"If I can, I really would mom," he answered honestly. Mikoto gave her son a small smile.

"All right, I'll convince your father tonight," she said. Sasuke blinked in surprise and jumped from the table. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around his mother's waist.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He shouted. Mikoto smiled again and held her son's head against her heart.

"You're welcome," she whispered. She let Sasuke go, and the boy turned around to go up the stairs and pack. She watched him go, and her eyes lowered sadly.

"Sasuke . . . My only son," she said quietly under her breath.

* * *

TBC

R&R


	5. The trip begins

**Chapter 5: The trip begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 everyone! Class for me is no longer in session so more time for fanfics! Woot!**

* * *

To say Naruto was happy was an understatement. When both of Sasuke's parents gave the reluctant okay, the blond was calling the raven every hour. He kept telling the raven what they were going to do and where they were going to go. The beach, the woods, the arcade . . . The blond kept counting off. Neji and Gaara were happy to hear he could come, saying they at least need one sane person to talk to while putting up with Naruto.

Sasuke set down his duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs. His father put his small backpack on his shoulders and his sleeping bag on top of his duffel.

"Don't leave any of your friend's sides," he reminded the boy. Sasuke nodded.

"I know dad, don't worry," he said smiling.

"And no talking to strangers, and if you're going swimming stay near the shore. If it feels too hot, then you're probably sitting too close to the campfire, and if you're on fire, then . . . "

"Then I'm probably sitting on top of the camp fire. I got it dad!" Sasuke laughed. Mikoto came toward him from the hall and smiled at their playful banter.

"Naruto is here," she announced. Mikoto carried the sleeping bag while Fugaku carried the duffel. Naruto was jumping up and down outside the car, and he nearly tackled Sasuke. Neji and Gaara were sticking their heads out of Minato's large red jeep. The man came out of the car and took the supplies from Sasuke's parents, slipping them in the far back.

"It will only be for about three days. We'll be home first thing Monday morning," he assured. Fugaku nodded at his friend while Mikoto hugged her son good-bye.

"Have fun and be safe!" she called after him.

"Have fun and remember what I told you!" his father said also. Sasuke felt Naruto tug his wrist toward the car. He smiled and waved behind him.

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you Monday and don't burn the house down while I'm gone!" he said jokingly back. Sasuke was pulled up and onto a soft leather seat. Neji sat in the front while Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke sat in the back. Minato gave a beep of his horn and pulled off the curb.

"Wow, look at the lake!" Naruto announced to them all. Sasuke had his eyes closed and let the fresh air brush against his face. Gaara beside him smiled at the look on the raven's face. Neji was absorbing the sun shine as Minato pulled onto a dirt road.

"We're here!" he announced. Everyone gave a shout as Minato pulled up to the camp ground toll booth. He checked in and was given a sight number.

"Hey Naruto, where is your cousin and her friend?" Sasuke asked. Minato answered him.

"My sister is dropping them off later. We're here first to set up."

Naruto beside him huffed.

"Now Naruto, remember you at least have to spend a little time with her. Don't make her feel left out," his father told him.

"Believe me; she does everything in her power to avoid me. She'll just sit and complain that she is taking too long to tan. She is a total city girl," he told them all.

"Besides, one look from Gaara will shut her up," Neji said from the front seat. Sasuke laughed as Gaara beside him growled.

They had arrived at the sight, and everyone got out stretching their legs. Sasuke felt the sun on his face, and he smiled. Setting up was the tricky part, at least for Naruto and Neji. Sasuke might have been blind, but he knew how to put up a tent. He did the tying while Gaara threaded the poles through the slits on the side of the tent. They rose up the large five-person tent easily and gathered their things to put inside.

"Hey Sasuke where do you want to sleep?" Naruto asked, undoing his own sleeping bag.

"By the door please," he said.

"Naruto should sleep by the door; he drools, and we'll want to kick him out as soon as the tent floods," Neji said. Naruto growled at him.

"That or when he wets the bed," Gaara piped in. Sasuke was standing outside the tent, and he muffled his laughter with his hand.

"Oh shut up both of you!" the blond shouted, stomping out of the tent.

"That or if Naruto has a wet dream," Sasuke said also. Neji and Gaara burst out laughing as the steaming blond whirled to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. The raven heard the blond's fast approaching footsteps and took that as his cue to run. He kept one hand on the sides of the tent as he ran around it to avoid the blonds' hands. On the third trip around his foot caught on something, and his eyes widened. He was almost to the ground when Gaara caught him by the shoulders and set him back up carefully. Before Sasuke could speak, a voice he didn't recognize spoke up.

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" the female voice practically screeched. Sasuke blinked in confusion, and Gaara growled at her.

"Watch your mouth you witch!" Naruto yelled back.

"Who are you calling a witch?" she yelled back, slamming down her pink duffel bag onto the ground.

"Now Naruto, Sakura, if you're going to fight the whole time, then we're leaving right now!" the blonds' father yelled across from the site. Naruto ground his teeth together and turned away from her to Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke," he apologized. The raven shook his head.

"It's all right. She doesn't know," he reminded. Sakura looked perplexed.

"Know what?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke turned toward her and opened his eyes. She cringed at the grayness of them, and Gaara growled because of it.

"Sakura, I'm blind," he told her. She seemed to blink.

"You can't see at all? Not even light?" she asked, leaning forward a bit to get a closer look. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. She seemed to fidget a bit before she looked to the side with a huff.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but this is the one and only time I'm saying it was my fault!" she said like a spoiled child. They only continued to glare at her, and Sasuke could feel the chill in the air.

"Sakura! Help me set up our tent!" a blond-haired girl yelled across from the site. Sakura without a word picked up her pink duffel and walked over to her friend. Minato seemed rather uncomfortable as he was forced to put up the girls (BRIGHT PINK BARBIE! Ahhhh!) Tent.

"Eww! We have to sleep on the ground?" was the first thing out of the girl's mouths. Minato's eyebrow twitched as he got it up and threw their things inside.

"Have fun ladies!" he said before walking away to unload the car and set up his own tent. Sasuke with his superb hearing held in a laugh at how the girls whined and complained. Naruto only huffed before throwing the rest of their stuff into the large tent.

"Let's hit the beach!" He announced.

* * *

Sasuke stood in his blue swim trunks as his friends ran down to the beach. He felt the sun warm his skin and the sand sink between his toes. He heard thumping and recognized the sound of someone running across the sand.

"Sasuke! There is a dock we can jump off of and everything! Come on!" he yelled. Sasuke felt his wrist grabbed as he stumbled with Naruto to the dock. He heard a splash and felt a mist coat his face as someone jumped in. Neji emerged a minute later, hair wet and clinging to his neck.

"The temperature is quite accurate for swimming," he announced. Gaara took a running leap, and cannon balled in too. Naruto laughed as water hit his face. The blond jumped in too, feet first. Sasuke stood at the very edge of the dock until his toes hung over. He backed up a bit and took a few steps before he jumped in as well. He closed his eyes as he was engulfed in cool water. He broke the surface and paddled to stay surfaced. A hand grabbed his wrist as he was pulled under someone's arm.

"Are you okay?" Gaara's deep voice asked as he paddled Sasuke around. The raven migrated to the red heads back; the water was shallow, so he simply rode on the taller boy's back in the water.

"I'm fine, just let me hit land once in a while okay?" he asked. Gaara smiled and frowned a moment later when Naruto splashed them and laughed loudly.

"Eww! Is there seaweed?" two voices yelled from the beach. Everyone looked over at the beach at the two girls. Both wore skimpy suits clearly not made for their age group. They also wore big sun hats and sunglasses. They held beach bags and blankets under each arm, and a large beach umbrella was in the sand behind them.

"Why do you care? You'll just stay on the shore the whole time!" Naruto shouted at them. He then turned to his friends.

"Let's go farther down the beach and away from them," he whispered. Sasuke thought it was a bit mean, but he followed when Gaara started walking in the water in another direction. He heard splashing around him and noticed how quiet they were. Were they sneaking away or something?

"Hey! Naruto!" the girl yelled.

"Swim!" The blond shouted. Sasuke was suddenly pulled farther into the water until he felt Gaara floating. He detached himself and clung to the red head's arm. They must have swum across the river because he hit the floor of the opposite shore. He heard distant shouting and imagined Sakura was yelling to them from the dock across the way. He heard the other three suddenly laugh as a large splash occurred on the other side.

"Sakura was jumping up and down when she was yelling at us and fell off the dock! I've never seen someone get out of the water so fast. She is acting like she's melting!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled as he walked forward and hit warm sand. He was surprised a minute later when his foot hit smooth rock, and he struggled not to fall. Neji quickly grasped his upper arm and pulled him back.

"Careful Sasuke, it's all smooth rock on this side," he said.

"Cool!" The blond shouted. They arrived at a small rocky area with water flowing gently between the larger pieces of rock.

"That small pool over there looks warm. Let's sit in it," Gaara suggested. The red head walked over, and Sasuke gasped as he was lifted bridal style off the ground.

"Over here!" Neji said. Sasuke held on as he felt Gaara move from rock to rock.

"Hot, hot!" he whispered as he moved a little quicker. He heard soft splashes as the other's walked into the rock pool, and he was set down in the water. His eyes went wide as the water appeared to be as warm as a bath.

"Wow, it's like a little hang out! Let's chill out here. There is even a small water fall!" The blond announced. Sasuke sat completely down and slid to sit on a flat rock. He leaned back against the boulder behind him and almost moaned at how the warm rock behind him felt good on his back. It went silent around him except the trickling of water. He guessed everyone was relaxing.

"So nice . . . " Naruto moaned out. Neji hummed beside him, and Gaara floated in the middle before he waded over to Sasuke.

"How does it feel?" he asked the raven. Sasuke smiled and tilted his neck.

"It's as warm as a hot tub," he said softly. "It's really nice and relaxing." He felt the water ripple as Gaara sat right next to him.

"So what's with your cousin Naruto? She is a very stingy female," Neji noted. Naruto shrugged.

"Too much Barbie I think, " He mumbled. Sasuke laughed and almost bumped into Gaara.

"Yeah. . . I can practically smell the hot pink," he giggled.

Everyone bursted into laughter.

* * *

It was dinner time when they finally got back. Sakura and Ino were glaring daggers at them and pouting for being left behind. Minato was at his small grill frying some chicken and hot dogs. Sakura and Ino looked like they had some packaged salad or something, of course they eat salad while roughing it in the woods.

"Where did you losers go?" Ino sniped, jabbing at her cucumber. Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Us losers were hanging out in a hot tub," he teased.

"Yeah, with gorgeous women serving us sparkling beverages," Neji joked dreamily.

"And back massages," Sasuke added. Gaara next to him choked on a laugh.

"Liars!" the girls shouted together.

"Naruto . . . Don't tease them like that," his father scolded, but he too sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

"Whatever, let's just say it was much quieter without both of you," Naruto said. He ignored their growls and faced the guys.

"So what will it be? Stories and smores tonight or tag in the woods?" he asked them.

"Stories tonight, I'm too tired from relaxing in the water," Gaara said, slumping down onto the picnic table.

"Yeah, my legs ache from the swimming," Sasuke said, stretching his legs under the table.

"I don't get it," Sakura said, eyeing them all. They all looked at her.

"Well that's not unusual," Naruto mumbled and Sakura glared at him.

"But don't get what?" Naruto asked. She let her eyes go to Sasuke.

"How can you camp when you can't see?" she asked the raven. "Isn't it hard or annoying?"

Sasuke seemed surprised by the question.

"Sakura, that's incredibly disrespectful," her uncle Minato scolded.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he apologized to the boy. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's all right; it is a little strange, isn't it? I can't see trees or flowers or even see where I am going when I swim. However, it's about so much more than just seeing the sights. It's being able to feel them too," Sasuke explained. Sakura looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"What?" Ino asked in confusion. Sasuke tried to think of a better way to explain it.

"Do you ever just stop sometimes to feel the wind on your face? Or stop to watch the sun set?" he asked them. They looked at each other.

"I don't like the wind; it messes up my hair," Ino said back. Everyone at the table except Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Too much sun makes my skin dry," Sakura said, stroking the skin of her arm.

"You idiots," Gaara said low enough so only Neji, and Naruto could hear.

"I don't have to see nature in order to go camping or enjoy it. I don't know how to explain it more clearly than that. I guess in a way when I'm camping, I have more of an experience from it then from someone who can see their surroundings. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't feel. I actually probably feel much more than a person who can see; I need and use it to survive every day," he went on.

"If I can't feel, then I can't live," he finalized

The girls sat dumfounded as Minato brought over a tray of food.

"That was beautiful Sasuke," Minato said. Sasuke blushed and looked down. Gaara beside him smirked.

"It's just the way I feel," He said shyly.

Everyone dug in and ate. Sasuke was quite sure that Naruto was throwing food at him from across the table. Sasuke felt a few pieces of raw peas from Ino's salad hit his face. Naruto would stifle a giggle before Gaara returned fire shortly after. Sasuke with a lucky toss got the blond almost in the eye according to Neji. However, apparently Sakura wasn't amused when one landed in her drink cup. As soon as the food was gone, Minato started a huge fire, and everyone gathered around it. Sasuke sat in a chair close to Naruto as Gaara helped Minato throw a large piece of wood onto the already large flames. The girls squealed and jumped back as some cinders came at them. Everyone else just brushed off their pants.

"Marshmallows," Naruto said excitedly.

"I can't eat those. They have way too many calories! Don't we have anything healthier?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded her head beside her.

"You can go grab a V8 and put it on a stick to roast," Gaara suggested, slipping his own marshmallows onto a stick. He made another one and handed it to Sasuke.

"I'll let you know when yours is on fire," the red head mentioned. Sasuke smiled gratefully at him, and Gaara was lucky it was dark out; no one could see his blush then. Neji put two on the end of his and Naruto was trying to work on a fourth on his stick.

"Naruto you are going to be so constipated," Minato laughed.

"Gross!" the girls yelled. The guys laughed, and Sasuke stuck out his tongue and cringed.

"Even I think that's raunchy," He sighed. Marshmallows were roasting, and the girls still didn't go anywhere near the fire. They sat at the picnic table and once in a while would slap their arms or necks.

"What is with all the damn bugs?" Ino yelled.

"Language, you're a lady," Minato scolded, looking up from his Sudoku puzzle he had been working on.

"There isn't anything lady like about them," Naruto mentioned.

"Why aren't you guys getting eaten alive?" Sakura complained. Sasuke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"I gave everyone bug spray when we came back from swimming," he said. Sakura got up and stomped over to him.

"And you didn't offer us any?" she accused. "How rude, give me that!" she yelled, trying to snatch the bottle.

Sasuke didn't know how, but he felt like he should move. He leaned backward when Sakura's hand almost swiped his face. He leaned back too far, and his eyes widened as his chair tilted backwards. The marshmallow Sasuke had was very warm and gooey and fell back with him. As he landed on his back, he heard a scream of disgust. The marshmallow on the stick end came too close and wound up in Sakura's hair, making a mess. Neji and Gaara got up to help Sasuke as the boy cringed and rubbed his head from where it had impacted with the ground.

"Are you well?" Neji asked, removing some sticks from the other boy's hair.

"Ah! There's crap in my hair!" Sakura shouted in panic. She started to cry, and Ino ran over to try to help. Minato sighed and stood up.

"All right, calm down, I'll take you to the bathrooms to wash it out," he offered. Sakura whirled on Sasuke.

"I hate you!" she hissed, starting to cry. She was led away by a glaring Ino and a reluctant Minato. Sasuke blinked and leaned slightly against Neji.

"I didn't mean to . . . " He mumbled. Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was karma Sasuke; she was rude and fate paid her back in kind. It isn't your fault at all," he said.

"Yeah, she's always been that way. She has ever since her dad divorced her skank of a mom," Naruto mentioned. Gaara smirked at him.

"This sounds juicy," Gaara said.

"Oh yeah, Sakura's mom, my dad's sister I mean, is a total whore! She got caught screwing around with her boss's brother, and Sakura's dad heard. They got a divorce like a week later, and Sakura has been acting like a brat ever since. Even so, that was like five years ago; she lives with her dad since he won custody after her mom got fired from her job. I guess this week was her visitation, but she decided to go camping to get away from her, I guess," Naruto said.

"What is her dad doing now?" Sasuke asked.

"He just got remarried like a year ago I think," Naruto shrugged.

"What about her mother?" Gaara asked.

"Stripper," he said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay I lied; she works at some paper company now. Sheesh, can't anyone take a joke?"

Sasuke stood straight and Gaara picked up his chair. He sat back down, and another stick was pushed into his hand.

"So . . . Who knows a good ghost story?" Neji asked.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Naruto shivered in his sleeping bag. Neji who was trying to sleep next to him growled in annoyance before bopping the blond on the head.

"Would you relax? It was just a story!" he hissed. Sasuke opened his eyes a bit even if he didn't need to.

"Is Naruto still up because of that?" he asked tiredly. "It's almost two in the morning," he yawned. Gaara on the other side of him sighed and rolled over.

"None of it was real Naruto. It's just a story my older brother told me when we went camping last year," He drawled out.

"Your brother is a jerk!" Naruto hissed in the dark. "Sasuke!" he whined. The raven's eyes flew back open when a body crashed with his own. Arms wound around him tightly, and he felt someone's breath on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, can I sleep next to you? You don't think a scary saw wielding man is going to come out of the woods and chop us up do you?" he whimpered. Sasuke frowned and sighed.

"No Naruto, there is no such thing, now go to sleep," he yawned again. Neji and Gaara both sat down in their bags as Naruto practically crawled into Sasuke's sleeping bag with him. The raven didn't mind since he was too tired. He was trying to hold back a giggle though when the blond pulled the covers over his head for the rest of the night.

"How can a saw man chop?" Neji suddenly asked out of the blue. Sasuke groaned as Naruto shrieked and tackled him in his sleeping bag.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	6. A new friend

**Chapter 6: A new friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Hope you like it, its super kawaii! lol**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and many birds chirped throughout the woods. The four boys in the tent were all in awkward sleeping positions. Somehow, Naruto got out of Sasuke's sleeping bag and lay across Neji horizontally and snoring. Sasuke had gotten cold because of the unzipped bag and curled into Gaara's side. Gaara had an arm slung over his head, covering his eyes and one around Sasuke. The arm went around Sasuke's shoulders, and his hand rested softly against the raven's cheek.

The sudden sound of a scream woke them all up. Naruto flew up from his position and nailed heads with Neji, who flew up at the same time. Gaara jumped and rolled, landing on top of a surprised Sasuke, who gave out a yelp. Sasuke blushed as his face was pressed into the red-head's muscled chest. Gaara had frozen from his position on top of the raven. He blushed furiously and sat up, pulling Sasuke with him. Neji and Naruto didn't notice because they were too busy cussing and rubbing their sore heads.

"What the hell was that?" a frazzled Sasuke asked.

"Sounded like a car backfiring," Neji growled.

"Did a boy band break up? That's the only reason for a girl to scream like that!" Naruto yelled. All four exited the tent and three of them stared at what was happening. Sakura and Ino were on top of the picnic table huddling and whimpering.

"It was so gross!" Ino cried.

"It's huge!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It tried to eat us!" they said in unison.

Sasuke blinked as he heard the sound Gaara made as he slapped his forehead and groaned.

"What now?" he growled. Both girls pointed at their (PINK BARBIE AHHH!) tent.

"There was a h-huge thing that crawled into the tent after us!" Ino cried.

"Get rid of it!" Sakura shouted.

Neji came forward and crossed the campsite with long annoyed strides. He flipped the door to the tent open and stuck his head in. The others watched as he smiled a moment later and picked up something from the tent floor. He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist. He lifted it up and placed the tiny white baby bunny into the boy's palms. Sasuke stroked the back of the little creature and felt its heart rate in its tiny body beat quickly. Naruto cooed at the small thing as it blinked its big eyes.

"You scared him," Sasuke said, lifting the bunny up and rubbing faces with it. The little bunny gave a small chirp before curling into a ball in Sasuke's pajama top. Both girls sat extremely still on top of the table and very red in the face. Sasuke cuddled the bunny one last time before he set it on the ground, and the little thing bounded off. The guys looked at each other before ignoring the girls and going back into their tent.

"It's way too early for this crap!" Naruto shouted, crawling back into his sleeping bag. Sasuke bent down and felt for the zipper to his own sleeping bag. Gaara did all he could not to make it look like he was staring at Sasuke's backside as he crawled back into his own bag. All the boys settled once again and were back asleep within minutes.

The sun was finally up when everyone around camp was awake. Sakura and Ino were very quiet from embarrassment from what happened early in the morning. Minato had laughed though when Gaara told him the story.

"Sasuke must have looked so cute holding that little bunny!" he cooed out. Sasuke blushed, and Gaara couldn't help but agree on the inside.

Around noon, everyone decided to check out the park that the camp ground held. It had a playground for little kids and a large sandbox. The first thing Naruto dashed to of course was the swing, the kid had a thing for being up high. Sasuke decided to join him, and Neji and Gaara ran over to the tetherball pole.

"Care for a challenge Sabaku?" the brunette taunted.

"You're no challenge Hyuuga," Gaara replied back. Naruto whooped, and Sasuke heard someone slap the hardball. He kept hearing grunts and yells as the ball was hit back and forth. Naruto beside him cheered and practically made the whole swing-set move. Sasuke closed his eyes and decided to listen around a bit. He was kind of hoping that he would get some inspiration on what to play at the competition soon.

He listened as the wind blew, causing the chains on the swings next to him to creak. He heard people chatting as they walked by and a dog barking, in the distance. Boats were going by on the river, kids laughing and the smell of campfires burning. Sasuke liked it here; it was very peaceful, greatly relaxing and very. . . Quiet.

"Gaara won!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

Scratch that last one. . .

Sasuke's eyes suddenly flew open in surprise from the blond's outburst, his body jolting in his swing seat.

He gasped a second later when a spark of light flew across his vision and for a moment, he thought he saw something.

He felt his heart beat pick up.

In his whole life, he had seen nothing but darkness, but for just a second; something flew across his darkness. He blinked a couple of times to see if it was his imagination. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Are you all right?" Gaara's voice asked, sounding a bit breathless. Sasuke tilted his head toward the voice. Gaara was panting from his game as he sat on the swing next to Sasuke. He heard Naruto and Neji off, in the distance, probably playing against each other from where Gaara left off.

"Um. . . Yeah, I'm fine; I must have just gotten some sand in my eye. . . " He said. Gaara got up and got close to his face.

"Open your eyes, let me check," he said. Sasuke obeyed and opened his eyes wide. He squirmed a little when Gaara put a hand on his face and moved his eye lids up a little. He looked deep into Sasuke's slightly cloudy eyes, looking for anything.

He couldn't help but be drawn in.

It reminded Gaara of that saying that one's eyes were the windows to the soul. However, for Sasuke, his windows to the soul were forever blocked from the light.

He felt himself leaning forward at an inch at a time. Sasuke sat still on the swing as he felt Gaara's breath on his cheek.

"Gaara?" he said softly. "What's wrong?" he asked, blinking. Gaara snapped out of his trance and carefully leaned back, but not too far.

"Sasuke. . . At the end of this trip. . . I want to tell you something in private. . . When we get back home. . . Is that okay?" he said softly. Sasuke seemed confused, but he nodded.

"Of course Gaara, you can tell me anything," he said. Gaara seemed to give a small sad chuckle before shaking his head.

"I know," he said.

_That's what I like about you._

* * *

They all stayed at the park for a good while until the sun set. They were all taking the path back to camp, and Sasuke had his arm in Gaara's as he walked. He suddenly stopped when he felt a rock at the bottom of his shoe, and it was really uncomfortable. He let Gaara go and bent down to use his index finger to get the back of his shoe off. Gaara seemed to be lost in thought as he kept walking and didn't even notice when Sasuke let go. Sasuke managed to get the rock out and sighed happily when he slipped his shoe back on. He reached outward, expecting that Gaara had waited but blinked when he caught air.

"Gaara?" he asked. Sasuke's head went from side to side. He brought his hands up and moved them around in front of him.

"Gaa-" he started.

He jumped and yelped when something cold and wet pressed against his ankle.

"Arf, arf!" he heard. Sasuke squatted down a bit when he heard whimpering. He reached a hand near his ankle and jumped again when a rough wet tongue ran across his hand.

"Arf, arf, arf!" the little dog barked again. Sasuke patted the top of the small dog's head, and it whimpered in happiness. Sasuke giggled when the tiny dog jumped against his chest and into his arms. He stood up and continued to rub the head of the small dog.

"Where did you come from little guy?" he asked, laughing when a lick was given to his nose. He couldn't help but press his face against the soft fur of the animal.

"Akamaru!" someone yelled out. "Where did you go to boy?"

Sasuke turned both ways on the path as the dog's tail waved happily at the voice.

"Arf!" the dog barked. Sasuke heard running steps as a pair of feet came up behind him. Sasuke turned to face the person.

"Akamaru, why did you run off like that-" the boy stopped dead from the sight before him. The sun was setting nicely behind Sasuke as the boy faced the other boy, enveloping him in a soft orange and golden glow. Akamaru whimpered in happiness at his master while his master gazed at Sasuke.

Kiba Inuzuka swallowed the saliva in his throat as he took in the other. Glossy black hair framed a pastel face with equally pale but nicely shaped lips. Sasuke's thin arms were wrapped lovingly around Akamaru as the dog panted and whimpered. Simple white sneakers framed the boy's feet all the way to defined legs that sported a pair of camouflage khakis. Sasuke was wearing a deep green shirt and it blended nicely with the nature around him. It was the way Sasuke's face was set that made him the most attractive. Black bangs hung around a pair of slightly surprised eyes that were taking an almost gray color.

Kiba blinked stupidly at the youth as a small blush coated his face. Sasuke blinked and shifted on the spot.

"Umm, does this dog belong to you?" Sasuke asked. Kiba only continued to stare. Sasuke frowned when he thought the other might be mad for playing with his dog.

"Uh. . . I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pet your dog without permission," he tried another time, gently setting the small animal down. Akamaru growled softly before jumping up on Sasuke's ankle and pawing at his pant leg, wanting to be picked up once more by the boy.

"Arf!" he barked. Kiba snapped out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah! No, go right ahead, it's just unusual because Akamaru doesn't usually go to strangers. Not that you're strange! Um. . . I mean. . . " Kiba looked from side to side for the right words. He simply gave up and quickly scooped up Akamaru. The small dog scrambled its way into the front of his hood where it sat happily. Kiba walked up to him a bit and held out his hand.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, sorry if Akamaru scared you or something. . . " He laughed. Sasuke only stood there staring ahead as Kiba left his hand hanging in the air. Kiba watched with a slight frown as Sasuke reached out but missed his hand and seemed to feel around in the air next to him. Sasuke slowly brought his hand over and bumped into his wrist. When the other felt fingers he assumed right that the other had been waiting for a hand shake. He grasped the fingers lightly and shook hands.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and no worry; Akamaru is very sweet," he said, smiling and closing his eyes. Kiba blinked in confusion.

"Are you okay? Are you dizzy or something?" he asked in concern. Kiba reached up and started to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey!" a voice growled.

Kiba took his hand back quickly when an intimidating looking red head ran down the path and straight at them. Gaara's face was fierce as he grabbed Sasuke's upper arm and pushed the boy behind him. Naruto and Neji came next, and they were panting. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't make me freak out like that again Sasuke. I thought we lost you in the woods or something!" the blond said, crushing the other in a hug. Sasuke blinked as his face was pushed into his friend's shoulder. Gaara only continued to glare at the brunette across from him.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kiba frowned and held his hands up in defense.

"Chill man, I wasn't doing anything. We were just talking that's all," he defended. Sasuke peeked out around from behind Gaara in Naruto's embrace.

"Gaara, it's all right; he was just looking for his dog," Sasuke reasoned. Gaara seemed to back down a bit but still glared.

"You'll have to excuse our friend, we freaked out when we realized we had left Sasuke on the path," Neji explained, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke seemed to laugh nervously and scratch his cheek.

"Sorry, I had a rock in my shoe, and it was bothering me," he shrugged. Naruto gave a frustrated growl before bopping Sasuke lightly on the head.

"Warn us next time!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, looking down. Gaara ignored Kiba and put an arm around Sasuke's waist, starting to lead him away.

"No harm done, let's get back to camp, it's almost dinner time," he said. Neji and Naruto waved at Kiba as they followed Gaara away.

"Wait!" Kiba suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him and Sasuke tilted his head in that direction.

"We need some extra people to play tag in the woods tonight. You guys want to join me and my friends?" he asked. He looked at Sasuke the whole time he was talking, and it made Gaara clench his teeth. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What do you think guys?" Sasuke asked. "It sounds like fun," he mentioned. Naruto nodded, and Neji seemed to mull it over.

"Why not?" Neji said after a shrug. "We were planning to do that tonight anyway. More people will be quite the amount of fun," he stated. Gaara seemed reluctant as he tightened his arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Fine," he spat. Sasuke nodded and faced Kiba.

"Great, where at?" he said.

"Meet me and my friends at sight number 393 when it first gets dark. Bring some flashlights, my friends and I have glow sticks, so we'll be wearing them!"

"You have glow sticks?" Naruto asked excitement clear in his voice.

"Sounds good, we'll meet you there," Sasuke said.

"All right!" Kiba cheered, raising a hand in the air toward Sasuke for a high five. It was silent for a moment as Kiba's smile slowly faded. Gaara looked annoyed, and Sasuke looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked Neji. The brunette sighed and turned to him.

"He was attempting too high five you," he said. Sasuke gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba, I forgot to tell you, I'm blind," he said straight out. Kiba blinked a couple of times before it hit him.

"Oh. . . Oh! OH! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" he apologized. Kiba turned red in the face as Sasuke put a hand up to wave it off.

"It's all right really! Well, we'll see you tonight!" he said, taking Gaara by the wrist and starting to walk. Everyone followed Sasuke as they left Kiba on the path. Akamaru whimpered at his master as he only stood there and continued to look embarrassed.

"He's blind huh?" he whispered in wonder and scratched his head. Kiba a second later smiled.

"For some reason, some reason that makes him even cuter," he smiled, watching the boy walk away toward the sunset.

"Sasuke. . . "

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	7. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 7: Hide and Seek**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

**Hopefully I can update more, so many ideas!**

* * *

Gaara walked stiffly beside Sasuke as he held a death grip on the other's wrist, almost pulling him.

"Gaara! Slow down, your grip hurts!" Sasuke complained, stopping sharply and almost losing his footing from it. Gaara stopped and tried not to glare to the point where it looked different from his normal face.

"Sorry, its dark out and I don't want to lose you," he lied. Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his sore wrist.

"That's never stopped me, why are you so on edge? I know we don't exactly know them, but this could be fun!" Sasuke mentioned. Gaara fought not to scream his thoughts out loud.

I don't like the way that dog freak was looking at you!

Gaara took a deep breath and fought to grab Sasuke's hand softly this time.

"Sorry, strangers just make me nervous sometimes," he said softly. Sasuke smiled and lightly squeezed his hand back.

"Neji and Naruto will be there too, so relax. If it makes you feel better, you can be on my team?" he joked. Gaara shook his head and fought back a chuckle.

"I won't let you out of my sight," he promised.

_Never. . ._

They arrived at the appointed campsite together at the point where it just got dark. The four boys smiled as Kiba and his three friends stood before them with glow sticks around their necks. Akamaru barked in happiness and ran up to Sasuke, pawing at his legs. Sasuke reached down and found the dog to pat his head. Kiba smiled before throwing an extra glow stick at Naruto and his friends. Naruto caught his and so did Neji with one hand. Gaara caught his stiffly with one hand and placed it around his neck. He caught the other one and placed it around Sasuke's neck gently. Sasuke had a blue one, Gaara had a red one, Neji had a green one and Naruto had a yellow around his neck.

"Guys, meet Shikamaru, Shino and Choji," he said addressing his friends. Each waved in turn and some smiled.

"What's up?" Choji asked.

"...Hi," Shino stood.

"Hey. . . " Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hello!" Naruto said loudly.

"Greetings," Neji replied with a slight bow.

"Humph," Gaara grunted.

"Nice to meet you all," Sasuke smiled.

Kiba gave a nervous laugh before he stomped his foot.

"All right, let's head to the woods near the beach, it's the most wooded area in the camp," Kiba said.

Everyone walked together, and Shikamaru noticed Sasuke and Gaara holding hands.

"Are you two together? I'm not disgusted or anything. . . It's just you seem keen on showing it," he asked. Sasuke faced Shikamaru and Gaara quickly pulled him back onto the path when he was about to hit a pot hole on the side of the road. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's blind, he stays with me the whole night," Gaara said. Shikamaru looked like he was a little interested.

"How long have you been blind?" he asked. Sasuke tilted his head.

"My whole life," he answered.

* * *

"Those stupid boys think they own this trip!" Ino ranted, walking down the dirt path from the site. They had told Minato that they went to take showers, so he knew where they are.

"That Naruto! He is going to pay for insulting me!" Sakura screeched. "He thinks he is such a hot shot. He is only acting that way because he is with his friends!" she went on.

"We should teach them a lesson!" Ino seethed. Sakura smiled at her friend and nodded her head.

"That is exactly what we are going to do!"

* * *

"All right, no going across the park and no swimming across the river. Anyone else have any rules?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, no one leaves Sasuke by himself," Gaara clarified. They all nodded while Sasuke blushed.

"T-thank you," he said.

"Who goes first?" Choji asked.

"I'll go first," Shino said, surprising them all. Kiba smiled widely.

"Well all right! Start counting!" he shouted. Shino nodded and faced the other way. Everyone took off, and Gaara held Sasuke's hand tight as he tromped through the woods. Sasuke tripped a few times but kept up pretty well. He had no idea where Gaara was taking him, but he trusted the red head to find them a good spot. Gaara took them to the bathrooms, and Sasuke could feel the crappy fluorescent lighting on his skin. They went further into where the showers were and hid in one of the stalls. Gaara pulled the curtain back and sighed as they both sat on the wall bench.

"Think he'll come here first?" he asked Sasuke. The raven smiled and shrugged.

"Probably," he laughed. Sasuke felt the cold walls of the stall. He traced his hand up and down it humming while Gaara kept a look out. He stopped a moment later when he heard soft sounds and the fluttering of little wings.

"Hey Gaara. . . " Sasuke started. The red head looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are there. . . Moths flying around the light bulb behind the curtain?" he asked. Gaara looked up at the flimsy bulb.

"Yeah, they're huge, looks like king moths," he said. Sasuke nodded and looked toward the source of the noise.

"How big are they?" he asked softly, sounding a bit sad. Gaara tilted his head at him in worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Sasuke looked away when he heard the softness in Gaara's voice.

"I'm fine," he assured. Gaara reluctantly turned his head back to keep a look out.

"There as big as your thumb," he added softly. Sasuke smiled a bit and continued to run his hand up and down the cold tiled wall.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when something started crawling on his hand. He yelped in pain when a sharp prick nicked him on the top of his hand. He pulled it back and held it to his chest. Gaara's head whirled to face him, and he stood.

"Sasuke, are you all right? What happen?" he asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. Sasuke's eyes squeezed closed.

"I just got bit by something; I'm okay," he said. Gaara looked at the wall to see a rather large spider precisely crawl up it and into a crack in the ceiling.

"That spider was huge, let me see the bite," he asked, reaching for the hand. Sasuke held it out and Gaara gently took his wrist. Sasuke's cheeks heated up when he felt Gaara's breath against his hand. The red head looked closely at the bite and saw it swelling a bit. Without thinking, he lowered his mouth and started sucking on the bite. Sasuke gave a gasp as he felt a tingle go through his body. Gaara's mouth was hot as it moved and Sasuke felt his breath quicken.

"G-G-Gaara. . " Sasuke whimpered softly. The red head froze at the soft pleading voice. He raised his head to look into Sasuke's clouded eyes. The boy was flushed and panting softly as his hand trembled in his grasp. Gaara's own cheeks became the color of his hair, and he gulped. He brought his face closer as his hands tightly grasped Sasuke's trembling shoulders. Sasuke didn't know what was going on until he felt hot breath against his neck.

"Gaara?" he asked in confusion, blind eyes moving rapidly in his darkness.

"Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . . " he husked, green eyes hooding. The raven felt his stomach flutter as Gaara's mouth touched the spot of skin behind his earlobe. Sasuke gave out a small cry as the red head's tongue licked there, and teeth nibbled. Sasuke closed his eyes as he was suddenly pushed back into the wall and was almost crushed between it and Gaara. The red head's breath was ragged as his mouth moved from his ear to his neck. Open-mouthed kisses and sucks made Sasuke's knees feel weak and his head spin. One thing about being blind was that it tended to increase his other senses; his ability to feel was almost tripled because of it. What he was feeling now caused liquid heat to pour down his spine. He whimpered when one of Gaara's arms locked around his waist and pulled him flush against the other. Gaara's hips began to grind into him, and it made Sasuke pant for breath.

"Gaara. . . " he whispered against the red head's ear. The red head pulled back, his own chest heaving as his eyes stared into Sasuke's flushed face. The raven felt hot breath hit his lips, and it caused them to open a bit. Gaara's eyes quickly flew to those panting lips as a tongue came out to softly wet them. His green eyes went to Sasuke's, and the red head could have sworn that Sasuke was looking into his own.

It was quiet, nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and their hot breaths mingling.

Sasuke's eyes softly closed and he tilted his head up. Gaara's heart was beating triple as he slowly closed his own eyes. He leaned forward and hugged Sasuke tighter into his arms. Their lips buzzed as Gaara simply touched them with his, not quite pressed together.

"Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . . I love-" he started to whisper.

Gaara suddenly jumped when the curtain behind them flew open.

Their eyes shot open and Gaara grunted as he was poked in the back. His angry eyes swung around, and he almost growled. Shino stood there, hidden behind his sunglasses and showing no emotion on his face.

"I found you guys last, that means you're it," he said. Shino didn't say anything more as he walked out of the stall and into the woods. Sasuke's breath calmed down, and he realized that the tight arms around him suddenly got tighter, cutting off his air.

"Gaara. . . I can't breathe," he gasped. The red head quickly let go and grasped his shoulders.

"S-sorry, we should. . . We should go meet the others," his deep voice said. Sasuke slowly nodded and gasped when he was pulled from the stall and out into the night air. The cool air did wonders on his blushing face and cooled him instantly. His heart was still beating through in his chest.

What was that just now? . What were we doing?

**TBC**


	8. Dirty Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I've been sweating like a dog in this heat! Heat rashes are the worst! Hope you like this chapter!**

**In case you were wondering, yes this is mostly a GAARASASU, as for Sasuke's brother, that will be kept a surprise for now.**

* * *

"There you guys are. Where have you been?" Naruto asked, running up to them. They both remained silent and Gaara looked away from them all. Shino was quiet as well, but he was always like that.

"All right, it's Gaara's turn to be it," Kiba mentioned, walking up to Sasuke. "I'll stick with Sasuke this time," he smiled. Gaara almost made a swing at him.

"No way in hell!" he growled.

"I'm tagging along too," Naruto said. Gaara seemed to relax a bit, but he still glared at Kiba. Everyone ran for a hiding spot while Gaara ground his teeth and began to count. Kiba had Sasuke's wrist as they ran through the woods. Sasuke heard Naruto behind him by the constant giggles and breaking branches. Sasuke heard rushing water and figured they were near the river. Kiba in front of him laughed in victory.

"Gaara wouldn't think to come right to the river bank," he huffed. Naruto hummed behind them.

"I don't know. Gaara looked like he was on the war path when you picked him as it," Naruto mentioned. Kiba snorted and Sasuke blinked when he felt the grasp on his wrist tighten a bit.

"I'm not scared of him," he replied cockily.

They all sat on the ground, and Sasuke continued to listen to the river.

"So Sasuke, where ya from?" Kiba asked him. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"San Francisco, near the center of the city," he said.

"Hmm . . . " Kiba hummed. Sasuke's brow knotted when he felt Kiba shift a little closer.

"Can I have your phone number?" he asked in a smooth voice. Naruto stood up quickly and pointed at Kiba.

"Hey, you pervert, what do you need that for?" he shouted.

"Maybe I want to become pen pal's dumb ass!" Kiba snapped back. "I live all the way in Canada; I like to keep in touch with new friends, jerk," he retorted. Naruto stomped the ground with his foot.

"Why you!"

A tree branch snapped.

Sasuke's head snapped up.

"Quiet!" he hissed. Naruto sat back down and so did Kiba. All three listened intently as another branch snapped, in the distance.

"Sounds like he's on our tail," Kiba mumbled. Sasuke was suddenly pulled up by the grip on his wrist that Kiba had.

"Come on."

All three boys quietly made their way further into the woods and away from the sounds. Naruto suddenly stopped as he heard a different sound.

_Ooooooooooh! Oooooooohh!_

Kiba and Sasuke stopped also.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba said in seriousness. Sasuke turned his head every which way to try and hear it again.

_Ohhhhhh! Ooooooooh!_

_Ooooooh! Oooooooohh! _

_I'm going to chop you uuuuuupppp!_

Naruto trembled as he moved closer to the other two.

"Holy shit," the blond whimpered. Sasuke felt his own heart start to beat. Naruto looked around and began to panic at how much darker it seemed to be getting.

"Let's head back to the site, it's way too dark, and we only have glow sticks," Kiba said. Another branch snapped behind them, and Sasuke couldn't help but latch onto Kiba's arm in fright.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Sasuke whimpered. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Me neither, let's go back Kiba," he whimpered too. The dog boy nodded as he pulled Naruto's arm and Sasuke's wrist.

The twig snapping became almost rapid and Kiba and Naruto turned to look. Both their jaws flew open from what they saw. A giant figure dressed in white came running at them. It was at least ten feet tall and covered in blood. Naruto and Kiba screamed and took off. Sasuke almost fell as two iron clasps seem to latch onto his arms. He was pulled rapidly through the woods and grunted each time a twig snapped against his cheek.

_Ooooooohh!_

_Oooooooooh!_

_Run! Run! Ruuuuunnnn!_

"Split up!" Kiba suddenly yelled. Sasuke's eyes bulged when both boys' grasps let go of him. Sasuke let out a yelp when his foot caught a root, and he fell. He hissed as his chin hit the ground and whimpered when his ankle twisted. He heard footsteps sprint away and the howling head in a different direction. He stayed on the ground for a few more minutes until all the sounds stopped, the only thing he could hear now was crickets. He slowly sat up and cried out when his ankle pulsated in pain.

"Guys! Guys? Hello?" He yelled out. Sasuke began to panic when nothing answered back.

"Guys?" He whimpered.

* * *

Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Choji all turned when Kiba and Naruto came back screaming.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Choji asked. Kiba and Naruto started talking rapidly and pointed at the woods.

"There was this weird noise!"

"It was huge!"

"Covered in blood!"

"Moaning!" they cried out. They panted for breath, and Gaara looked them over. His eyes suddenly went wide, and he grasped the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Where the fuck is Sasuke?" he yelled. Both the boys froze and looked at each other.

"I thought you had him!" Kiba yelled.

"Me? I let go when you said split up shit head!" the blond yelled back. Gaara shook the fair-haired in anger.

"You left Sasuke in the woods, by himself, with whatever was chasing you? It could be some fucking rapist in disguise!" he roared. Shikamaru stepped up then.

"Take us to where you saw the thing, Sasuke might be waiting," he reasoned. Gaara dropped the blond to the ground and took off without them and into the woods.

* * *

Sasuke stood on shaky legs as he grasped a nearby tree trunk for support. He whimpered as his ankle burned and his sore chin throbbed. He closed his eyes and caught his breath.

Not good, I'm all alone out here. I have no idea where I am. I didn't count how far away I was in steps because I was with someone. Stupid Sasuke, stupid!

Sasuke hated feeling vulnerable like this. He swore never to be helpless again. He reached out for another tree and felt the bark under his fingers. He turned around from the direction he was running from. He felt a little better at least knowing he was going in some right direction. An owl hooted over his head, and he stopped. He looked up and could practically feel the animal's eyes on him. He stopped to hear his own breath as he continued to look up toward the sky. He couldn't see it, but he knew there were stars out tonight. It was a long time ago his dad took him to the largest hill in the city just to see them.

_"If the air is cool, and the wind isn't blowing; the sky is full of stars. I wish you could see it Sasuke . . . " His father sighed, staring up at the sky._

_"I can see it daddy! I see it from the way you describe it!" a tiny Sasuke smiled._

_"Sasuke . . . Don't pretend like that . . . You don't have to make him feel better," another voice scolded. The tiny boy looked at the other._

_"I'm not lying nii-sa-"_

Sasuke jumped when the owl hooted again. He walked a few more steps forward and tried once more.

"Guys? Guys? Gaara? Naruto? Neji? Anyone-" Sasuke gasped as his foot never connected to the ground. He screamed as he fell forward much more than he anticipated. Instead of hard ground, he landed somewhere else.

"AAAAAHHH!"

_Splash!_

Sasuke's head popped out of the water, and he sputtered. His feet weren't connecting with the bottom as the water was too deep. He apparently wandered too close to the river. He flailed and desperately reached out for something, anything to hold onto. His hands came in contact with the ledge wall, and he tried to grab on. His hands slid as his fingers sliced through the earth like butter His fingers grasped nothing but mud and sand as they slid over and again.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke gasped for breath as his ankle burned, and he struggled to stay surfaced. His legs were getting tired quickly. He felt something tugging on him, and he panicked when he felt a strong undertow catch his feet. He worked harder to find something when his hands came in contact with a piece of wood. The undertow almost took him when his hand latched onto a piece of drift wood sticking out of the side of the ledge. He gasped for breath as he held on and felt the cold-water beat against his face.

"HELP!"

* * *

Gaara was sprinting like an athlete toward the spot Naruto had pointed to. He stopped and looked around.

"SASUKE!" he shouted. "Are you here? SASUKE!" the red head yelled.

"HELP!" he heard, in the distance. Gaara didn't stop as he sprinted and jumped over fallen logs. He ran to where the voice had come from and only saw a steep ledge that led to the river.

"Sasuke!" he tried.

"Down here!" the boy yelled. Gaara looked over the bank and gasped at what he saw. Sasuke was only holding on to an embedded root; it didn't look like it would hold for long. The boy's sightless eyes turned every which way in his head.

"Sasuke, don't move, I'm coming down," he said.

"No! It's too deep!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't care!" the red head yelled.

"Don't you idiot!" Sasuke called out. At that outburst Sasuke pulled on the root. It gave way from the mud, and Sasuke felt himself being pulled under. Gaara shouted his name as the raven's head went under the water. Sasuke managed to come back up only to sputter and cough.

"Gaara!" he yelled.

The red head ran along the edge of the bank as he followed Sasuke down the river. Gaara ran down to the beach and headed straight for the water. The water current was different at night; it was stronger and became deeper from high tides. Gaara swam out and fought against the current as best he could. Sasuke was a few feet from him and reached out for him. He snagged the raven around the waist and pulled. He fought harder against the current and began to panic when Sasuke wasn't moving. He kicked and swam and finally struggled to the beach. He hauled Sasuke up into his arms and moved him to the grass. He laid the boy down and panted as he inspected the other.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

Nothing.

The boy didn't move, and his eyes were closed; head turned to the side. Gaara hurriedly put his head up right and tilted it back. He opened Sasuke's mouth and quickly lowered his own to it. He pumped air into the body below him and pushed on his chest, performing CPR.

Push, push, and push, breath, breath, push, push.

"Come on Sasuke!" he urged. He pressed harder on his chest and blew deeper into his mouth. A moment later, Sasuke coughed and water flew from his mouth. Gaara pulled back panting and moved the hair away from the other's eyes. Sasuke's clouded eyes blinked in confusion through his heavy and wet bangs.

"G...Gaara. . . " He rasped. The red head dropped his forehead to the other's chest and buried it there.

"Thank god . . . Sasuke . . . God," his voice quivered. Sasuke shakily raised his hands and set them on top of the mop of wet red hair, running his fingers through.

"Gaara . . . You saved me," he whispered. The red head brought his head back up and bore his green eyes into Sasuke's clouded ones.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you again," he whispered. Sasuke felt arms go around his waist, and he shivered. Hot breath bounced off the side of his face, and he felt a shiver run through his body.

"I'm cold," the raven whimpered, moving his arms up and around the red head. Gaara snuggled into the side of his neck.

"I'll keep you warm," he said.

"AAHH!" someone screamed.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**I'm currently working on a request fic and a little of Gone too far, I have that story all planned out with many other awesome ideas on the way. A Vamp fic which will be ITASASU a Resident Evil fic ITASASU and Saiyuki one which will be of course SANZOGOKU and HAKKAIGOJYO.**


	9. The party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru ran as something clad in white ran behind them.

Ooooohh! Oooooooooh!

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Naruto and Kiba cried together.

"What the hell is that thing?" Choji cried out. Shino grunted, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"This is getting annoying," Neji growled.

He stopped and faced whatever was running at them. Neji looked behind him to see Shino and Shikamaru standing there as well. All three got into a fighting position. They heard rapid snapping of branches as Gaara came out from the side of them. The red head didn't stop as he jumped off from a log and kicked whatever it was into the ground.

"Ah!" it started.

"Ouch!" two voices cried. Gaara leaned down and ripped off the sheet. Sakura and Ino rubbed their sore bottoms and swelling cheeks. Gaara growled down at them and picked Sakura up by her shirt collar. He snarled right into her face.

"Game over," he hissed.

* * *

Needless to say, Minato was not a happy camper . . . In the sense regarding where he was anyway, which was just very awkward . . . Right moving on . . .

Gaara didn't give the full details of Sasuke falling in the river; he wanted to avoid major freak outs. Kiba said his good byes since he would be leaving in the morning. He gave Sasuke his phone number, to the un-delight of Gaara. Sakura and Ino were grounded to their tents for the entire trip for running around in a bed sheet covered in red nail polish and lipstick to look like blood. Sakura sat on top of Ino's shoulders in order for them to look so tall.

Gaara didn't move an inch from Sasuke's side when they returned to camp. When it was time for bed, Gaara pulled the boy into an embrace and ignored the worried looks that Naruto, and Neji gave him. Sasuke was just happy to be dry and safe back in his tent.

Until the next morning that is . . .

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he stepped out onto his sidewalk. Minato honked his horn as he pulled away and Naruto hung out the window, waving. Mikoto stepped out and met with her son.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, smiling as she scooped up his duffel bag. Sasuke nodded and grabbed her free hand to walk with her inside.

"I did; it was quite an adventure. How was it at home?" he asked. He heard his mother sigh and give a small laugh.

"Your uncle keeps calling to make sure we come to his party this weekend. Your father is a little aggravated right now so don't be surprised," she said.

Sasuke nodded and closed the front door behind him. Mikoto walked to the laundry room with his dirty duffel while he followed the wall to the living room. He heard the rustling of paper with grunting and knew his father must have been on the couch. For some reason, the man always read the paper when he was angry. Sasuke approached the couch and leaned down, pecking the man on the cheek.

"I'm home dad," he said softly. The man sighed and reached up to pat his son on the head.

"How was your trip Sasuke?" he asked, sounding calmer now. Sasuke smiled and started to make his way over to the piano.

"It was great. It's been a while since I've gone swimming and hiking," he smiled, sitting at the bench.

"Yes, we'll have to go as a family before you start school again," Fugaku said, behind his paper. Sasuke smiled at the idea before he turned toward the piano. He lifted up the case that covered the keys and cracked his knuckles. He played a random tune, and it went fast like his fingers. Sasuke was suddenly startled and hit a sour note when their loud home phone went off. Sasuke blinked in embarrassment as his father groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. Sasuke listened as his father groaned and yelled into the phone.

"All right already! We'll show up! Just stop bothering me about it!" the man yelled before he slammed the phone down. Sasuke winced and made his way to the couch.

"I take it; we're going then?" he asked carefully. The man physically slumped, not that Sasuke could see it.

"That annoying brother of mine . . . " He growled, standing up.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the back of the car while his father fumed behind the wheel. Mikoto tried to keep the atmosphere light as they drove deeper into the city. His uncle lived on a large hill overlooking the city, not far from their own home at all. His uncle was wealthy; he knew that much, but he wasn't sure what the man did for a living. He was a researcher or something. He remembered the home was a good three floors with a large garden in the back. He hadn't visited or talked with his uncle in almost five years. His father had gotten into an argument and never spoke again, and Sasuke had no clue what about. They made a right turn, and Fugaku gave his name to the gate man. The driveway was circular with much space along the loop for parking. Sasuke could hear laughter and talking and the slamming of car doors. His father parked and slammed his own door shut. Mikoto got out, and Sasuke did also.

Mikoto wore a blue elegant dress that went to her knees and slightly off her left shoulder. Fugaku wore a simple suit with a black bow tie. Sasuke wore a fine crisp dark-blue dress shirt with white slacks. His mother grasped his hand as she walked by her husband's side and up to the front door. Sasuke tried searching his memory for what the inside of the house had felt like. He hated walking in blindly and often avoided it if possible. He heard a booming laughter as he reached the main steps and to the front door.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! How wonderful to see you again!" the man voiced walking down the steps. Sasuke listened as the man's fine shoes clacked loudly against the cement. He felt his mother's hand leave his for a moment as she was hugged by the man. Fugaku merely kept his scowl and looked at the man with suspicion.

"It's been years," his father reminded the other, almost like a warning. The man seemed to brush it off though as his eyes landed on his nephew Sasuke. The man smiled and squatted a bit to be at the boy's height.

"My god, Sasuke, how you've grown. I can't believe how much time has matured you, but it looks like you haven't changed a bit," his uncle said affectionately. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel up and down that flag pole like frame. Sasuke's face held every bit of his mother's features, right down to her raven hair. The only thing the older man seemed to forget was the color of his nephew's eyes, deep gray and unseeing. Such a beautiful boy was given no chance to see how he looked to the world.

Fugaku growled in warning when the man shamelessly waved a hand in front of the boy's face, testing his blindness. Sasuke sensed the movement instantly and snapped his hand up to catch his uncle's wrist. The man blinked in surprise before he let out a bark of laughter.

"Just the same as always," he chuckled, patting the boy on the head. Sasuke smiled and tilted his chin up a bit.

"Nice to see you again Uncle Madara," he replied. The man smiled and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

They were ushered inside, and Sasuke heard the voices get louder. Classical music was playing, and Sasuke followed along with the piano's tune. His mother led him off to the side somewhere as he was told to sit at a table. The boy sat and listened to the chatter his uncle kept trying to have with his father. His mother met with some ladies, and Sasuke suddenly felt surrounded, breathing on all sides of him.

"Oh Mrs. Uchiha, your boy is so handsome!" one woman cooed. Sasuke felt a number of long nailed hands touch his hair and cheeks. His face turned red in the attention, and he heard many women bask in his embarrassment.

"Now ladies, you're embarrassing my poor nephew!" Madara's voice chimed in from across the table. Sasuke winced as several ladies gushed and squealed loudly.

"Then I must introduce him to my daughter!" one woman said.

"You should meet my lovely granddaughter. She's a natural on the violin," one older sounding woman said.

"No, meet with my daughter! She can speak more than six languages fluently!" another rushed out. Sasuke blinked as voices popped out left and right. He eventually started to feel light-headed and needed air.

"Mother, may I please step outside?" he asked. Mikoto looked at him in concern when she saw a light sheen of sweat coat his forehead.

"Sure dear," she said. Sasuke held his mother's hand as they walked outside to the patio. He sighed when he felt the cold air hit his lungs.

"Who are all these women anyway?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto hummed beside him in wonder. Sasuke felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. He felt his mother hold him tightly from behind as she stared out across the large garden. Madara had a thing for palm trees, and many had been planted over the years. They stayed like that in the cool air for a while before Sasuke felt his mother start to shiver from the wind.

"Let's go back inside, it's cold. Though it is more tempting then going back in with Uncle Madara, he hasn't changed a bit since I could remember," Sasuke said, turning in his mother's arms.

"No, he hasn't," she said quietly. Sasuke would have asked what she meant, but a hand came down on his shoulder and startled him.

"Sasuke, your father tells me you're a natural at the piano. You must play something for us!" Madara asked of him. Sasuke almost stumbled as the man grasped his wrist and pulled him inside. Mikoto followed close behind them and caught Madara by the shoulder.

"Are you sure? Sasuke doesn't even have any of his books with him!" she tried. Sasuke smiled back at her and grasped his uncle's arm.

"It's all right mom; I'll play something small," he said. Madara seemed satisfied and ushered the boy to sit on the piano bench. Sasuke felt the keys and tested a few notes to make sure the piano was tuned. The room went quiet as they watched the boy sit down. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and heard some chuckle at his actions.

Sasuke ignored them and set his fingers on the keys. He was never nervous in front of crowds. Between work and competitions and his lack of sight, it was like he was born to be in front of people. His fingers began to play, and he closed his eye lids.

He didn't see the awe on the people's faces as his fingers easily flew across keys. Sasuke closed his eyes and would move his head once in a while to the rhythm. He smiled a little when some people started whispering at his talent. Sasuke wasn't a showboat, but he did like it when people told him that his playing was enjoyable to them.

As he played Madara watched him and thought back to how long it had been since he had seen the boy play. He smiled bitterly when he realized how much he had missed it. Sasuke had a natural and beautiful talent, and it made him proud of his young nephew.

A figure out on the stone walkway walked up the steps and stopped when he heard the music. His sharp eyes widened a bit when he saw the boy at the piano. He crept closer to the window, mindful of not being seen by the other guests. He leaned against the glass a bit as the playing continued to soothe and entertain.

Sasuke's hands flew over each other as his eyes were closed. He played fast then slower than faster, moving his fingers across the keys.

When the song was over the room erupted into applause. Sasuke opened his gray eyes and stood to give a bow. The man on the outside the window watched as a woman with long raven hair came up and escorted him off stage. His heart clenched painfully when he took the sight of her in. Immediately, his eyes went around the table where they were sitting and saw the man sitting there. His heart turned sour when he saw the raven-haired man, and he turned away, going out into the garden.

Sasuke sat back down, heart still beating from playing. When the guests settled down Madara approached them.

"You did such a wonderful job; you've gotten much better," the man commented. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Thanks, I have a competition in a few weeks. I don't expect to win, but I'd really like to play something unique," he said.

The rest of the evening was full of chatter, laughter and food. Sasuke sat and ate whatever his mother passed him. Fugaku surprisingly was sitting and chatting with Madara, business of course, but he refused to smile or laugh when the other man did. Sasuke quickly grew tired of sitting though.

When neither of the pair were looking, he slipped from his seat and felt along the wall to the outside deck. He slipped out quietly and closed the glass door behind him. He breathed the cool air and made his way to the gardens below. He hadn't been there in a long time, but he did remember what his uncle's garden looked like. He reached out and felt the nearest hedge. He hissed and drew his hand back when something jabbed him in the finger. He put the finger in his mouth and tasted blood on the digit.

"Rose bushes," a voice said. Sasuke whirled toward the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked a little frightened. He heard approaching footsteps and steeled himself.

"You forgot me already?" the voice asked lightly. Sasuke's blind eyes went wide a moment later.

"Mr. I?" he breathed in disbelief. The man chuckled and walked over to him.

"Let's sit," he offered.

Sasuke followed him to a bench a little away from the steps.

"What are you doing here Mr. I? Do you know my uncle?" he asked. The other nodded.

"I do, very well. We've been friends for years," he said, almost sounding far off. Sasuke tilted his head.

"You sound bitter tonight," the teen said softly. He heard the other chuckle.

"I guess I am," he answered, hanging his head.

"Why?" Sasuke dared to ask. He heard the other breathe deeply.

"Tonight I am forced to face my past. I'm not sure whether to be happy or angry that I've waited so long," he answered. Sasuke frowned.

"Did something…Happen?" he asked. Mr. I. smiled bitterly.

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out if what I did was right or wrong. I had good intentions, but I'm afraid I hurt the person I loved the most."

Sasuke continued to listen.

"I had hoped to open his world and give him something that was taken from him. I wanted him to feel what others felt so selfishly every day. However, I almost hurt this person by trying, but I wanted it so badly!" he whispered. Sasuke didn't see but Mr. I. was staring at him intently. Before the boy could speak, he felt a pair of hands settle themselves on his shoulders.

"Sasuke, what if you were given the opportunity to see? What if there was a way for you to get your sight back?" he asked. Sasuke jolted and looked away.

"I think I would become horribly disoriented," he whispered. Mr. I. frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I was born blind; I wouldn't know how to live normally with sight I think. I'd feel scared and alone. I…I can't explain it, I guess I can't imagine myself with something that I'd never thought I could ever have," he said sadly. Sasuke suddenly realized something.

"You're the second person in my life to ask me that question," he said. He felt the other's hands tighten on his shoulders.

"Who was the first?" the man asked quietly. Sasuke mindlessly fingered the ring on his hand.

"My brother," he said quietly, sadly. He didn't see Mr. I.'s face turn into a painful twist.

"He was so over protective of me, never let me out of his sight. He always assumed I was suffering because I was born blind. I did have a hard time learning, and he made it harder…He made me almost hate myself. I figured he hated my blindness more than he hated me though, I must have burdened him terribly…I must have said some awful things," he whispered.

"I miss him terribly though," he said. Mr. I. narrowed his eyes.

"What happen to him?" he asked. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"He died in a hit and run six or seven years ago. I was young, so I don't remember the funeral very well," he answered.

He gave a small squeak of pain when Mr. I.'s hands tightened painfully on his upper arms.

"They told you he died?" he growled. Sasuke seemed confused.

"What? What are you—hey!" he shouted. Mr. I. moved closer to him on the bench and wrapped his arms around the boy. Sasuke felt himself pushed into the other man, his chin resting on his broad shoulder. Sasuke could feel the man's hair tickle his chin and the smell of ginger. Arms wrapped about his waist and back as Sasuke's hands were pressed into the man's chest.

"Mr. I…What are you doing?" he asked, blind eyes going every which way. He could feel the man's heart beat speed up in his chest.

Mr. I. didn't answer and only continued to hold him tightly. The man stared fiercely across the garden and did everything he could to control his temper.

"They take advantage of you," he whispered harshly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"They lie to themselves in hopes of forgetting. Sasuke…" he said. The boy shivered when a hand started rubbing the back of his head in a loving caress.

"It can be done; there are ways to…If only you let me, I could…." He rambled.

"What if getting your sight back was possible, what if you could give others this opportunity as well?" he asked. Sasuke was starting to become highly confused.

"What are you talking about? It can't happen, and it's impossible! I was born blind. You can't reverse something like that!" he said.

Sasuke started to struggle in the man's hold. Mr. I. though, only tightened his grasp on the boy. Sasuke would have screamed for help, but the man caused him to gasp instead. Mr. I. buried his face against the side of Sasuke's neck as a hand traveled down his back.

"I can do it; I can get it back, just like I always wanted too…" he whispered, nuzzling his face into the boy's hair. "I could…." he whispered; breathe dangerously close to the corner of the boy's mouth. Sasuke trembled slightly as he felt the man touch and even start to taste him.

"D-don't-" he began.

"Sasuke!" a voice yelled, slightly distressed. Mr. I. froze and quickly placed the boy in front of him.

"We'll meet again Sasuke. I promise," he said. Before the boy could question him the man stood up and vanished into the gardens. Sasuke sat shocked and scared on the bench, breathing heavily. When the footsteps vanished, new ones came up in front of him.

"Sasuke sweetie what are you doing out here?" his mother asked. "You shouldn't have wandered away; I was scared dear," she said. Sasuke quickly composed himself and put on a guilty smile.

"S-sorry, I got bored and wanted to come outside," he said nervously. Mikoto shook her head and sighed.

"Let's go, your father wants to leave," she said. Sasuke held her hand as they made their way to the house. He hid his fear for now and buried it deep inside his stomach.

They arrived home late, and Sasuke wanted to go straight to bed. Both his parents retired early, and Sasuke found himself wide awake and facing the ceiling. To meet Mr. I. in a place like his uncles was a mystery to him. The way the other babbled was almost like he sounded insane. He shivered when he thought about the way the other had held him and stoked his hair. He worried that he may have been too trusting and attracted a pedophile who likes to take advantage of blind kids or something.

He moved onto his side and closed his eyes. With reluctance, he got comfortable and drifted away into his dreams, the only things he could see in his life.

* * *

TBC


	10. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry it's so short, it's more of a build up chapter anyway.**

* * *

Mikoto hummed as she made breakfast in her kitchen. Fugaku sat at the table reading the paper while Sasuke read through his brail music books. The book was taken from him a minute later, and warm pancakes set in the stead.

"Thanks mom," he said.

She smiled as Sasuke rolled up the pancake and bit the end of it. It sounded unusual but Sasuke didn't like eating syrup on his pancakes, said it was too sticky and sweet. Mikoto gave her husband a glance, and the man cleared his throat.

"Sasuke," he said. The boy looked in his direction.

"Do you want to go to your brother's grave tomorrow?" he asked.

Sasuke froze for a moment, the pancake halfway to his mouth. He couldn't help but think of yesterday's events and what Mr. I. had said

"Y-yes," he stuttered out.

Composing himself, he bit into his breakfast.

"I want to visit him, but if you don't feel like it, I'm not going to pressure you about it. I mean…I don't want you to be sad or anything" he added as an afterthought.

"Sasuke, there is nothing wrong with wanting to see your brother. It's been a good year or two, and it makes sense to visit him. Let's go as a family tomorrow, we'll make a day out of it," Mikoto said.

Sasuke nodded but in the back of his mind, he was thinking.

Why are they always so hesitant? Do they not like to be reminded?

His father headed to work, and his mother decided to work at home today. She logged onto her computer and starting sending emails to her assistant Hinata. Sasuke was sitting before the piano playing a little when a voice came from the hallway.

"Is anyone home?"

Sasuke's fingers stopped, and he smiled.

"In here Gaara!" Sasuke called out. The red head walked in and nodded a greeting to Mrs. Uchiha in the corner across the room. He walked over to Sasuke and sat close to him on the bench. Sasuke didn't know why but his heartbeat suddenly sped up. He blushed a little when he felt Gaara's breathe down his neck.

"I haven't heard from you since camping," the red head said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sorry, I would have called, but I was a bit busy with some things. Between family and the competition…Not to mention some personal things," he mumbled. He didn't see it, but Gaara nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said softly. Sasuke stopped playing.

"About what?" he asked. Gaara glanced over at Mikoto at the computer in the corner.

"Can we go into your room?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and stood from the bench.

"Mom, we'll be in my room," he said. She nodded and went back to her work.

Gaara followed him up to the stairs to his room. It was a sunny day, and Sasuke's window was open slightly letting in the summer breeze. Sasuke sat upon his bed, and Gaara sat right next to him.

The room was plain, as expected for someone who didn't have much to look at. Some of Sasuke's piano trophies sat on a shelf in the corner, and a potted plant sat on top of the desk in the other corner.

"You need to redecorate," the red head mentioned. Sasuke actually chuckled at that.

"What for? Not like I can truly admire it," he reminded lightly. Gaara remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I see your weakness as your greatest strength," he whispered in the quiet. Sasuke's eyes flew open before they immediately shut again.

"And what if I could see? Would that still make me strong, or make me like everyone else?" he asked.

"I like you the way you are," Gaara said.

Sasuke felt the bed dip a bit before he could feel Gaara's hand come up. Sasuke blushed when he felt that hand trace his face.

"I wasn't fooling around when we're together in the bathrooms at camp," he said.

Sasuke tried to turn his face away, but Gaara held it firm.

"I like you a lot Sasuke, everything about you," he said. Sasuke trembled in his grasp.

"Gaara, I like you too. I don't think any part of me would be as half as confident in myself if it wasn't for you," Sasuke reminded.

Gaara moved his hand from Sasuke's face to the back of his neck. Sasuke felt him pulling, and he placed his hands on the red head's chest, intent on pushing him away. A brief flashback of what happened in the bathrooms made him blush and stammer.

"G-Gaara…" he whined. He could feel the red heads breathe on his lips.

"I love you."

Sasuke quickly pushed away.

"Why would you be in love with someone who would need help for the rest of their lives? Gaara, I'm constantly going to need someone. I can't go to particular places or do certain things…I…I'll regularly be depending on someone!"

"Then let that person be me!" Gaara said fiercely. "Don't rely on anyone else but me, let me be the one to guide you!" he went on. Sasuke turned his head to the side.

"Gaara, I'm just not ready for these feelings," he choked out. He stiffened slightly when he heard Gaara stand up from the bed.

"Fine, were still young, I get it. But Sasuke, know this, when high school rolls around, I'm going to try again. I'll keep chasing you until you fall in love with me, and I'll chase away anyone else who tries to give you the affection that I feel," he said.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I don't want it to be awkward like that Gaara, what if I never fall in love? What if I always just stay the same?" he asked.

The red head moved forward, and before Sasuke could react a hand went behind him. He blushed when Gaara possessively placed that hand on his hip and ran it to his lower backside.

"You didn't push me away the last time we kissed. I think my chances are good," he said lowly, husky.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to talk when his mouth was suddenly captured. He whimpered when Gaara wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight. The kiss was desperate, almost needy but loving. Sasuke felt Gaara pull away, and he knew the red head was examining him. Sasuke's gray eyes went every which way.

"Gaara," he whispered.

"I'll wait for you Sasuke. I'll wait until the day that I can freely make you mine," he said. Sasuke wanted to cry then; he didn't know what to think.

"You're making a mistake," he whimpered. Gaara shook his head and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"No, I'm not," he said gently. Sasuke stood there in the embrace, just feeling the warmth. Reluctantly, Gaara pulled away with a final kiss to his cheek.

"I have to get going. I'll call so we all can hang out again," he said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'd like that, let's make lots of memories before we all go back to school," Sasuke said.

* * *

TBC


	11. The Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Working on my cosplay for October. See u all at . . . what's it called?...Bakuretsucon? Well it will be my first one so if you are going, I'll be the Yuna Gunner from Final Fantasy 10-2 and Yuna from Final Fantasy 10 the next day! WEEE!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The car was silent about the whole ride. The closest cemetery to their home was almost an hour away. Sasuke listened to the radio as his parents conversed silently in the front seats. Sasuke reached for his right and ran his fingers over the small bouquet he had gotten from his mother's shop. He wasn't sure what flowers his mother had picked out, but he knew that they must have been beautiful. He felt the car stop, and his father turn off the engine. Unknown to Sasuke, both parents shared a glance before opening their car doors. Sasuke got out and breathed in the fresh air. He smelt salt and remembered that the cemetery was close to the ocean. He picked up the bouquet and looked up when he felt his father's strong hand take his own. They walked together up to the large gray steps to the rising cemetery on the hill.

"Do you remember the way?" his mother asked. Sasuke felt his father let go of his hand and tap his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and lead the way. He liked these moments of independence. It made him feel free and normal.

Sasuke started walking.

_52 steps until the middle Isle . . ._

Sasuke's parents stayed close behind him, watching in a little worry and slight fascination.

_69 steps until I reach the stairs at the right and 43 steps up the stairs._

It had been a while since Sasuke had been here, but he never forgot. He walked the way to his brother's grave and reached a hand out. He remembered most of all that his brother was buried next to the statue of Gabrielle. He touched the stone angel's head and bent down slightly to the right of it.

"Brother," Sasuke whispered softly. Sasuke let his hand wander down and touch the smooth stone of the grave marker. He heard his parents come up behind him, and his mother handed him back his bouquet.

"It was a perfect day to come here," she said. Fugaku behind her grunted a bit in agreement. Sasuke silently let his fingers run over the stone while his parents conversed. He felt a tint of sadness enter his heart. He was young when his brother died, and so remembering him was a little difficult. Bits and pieces came back to him but nothing he could string together completely. He felt almost guilty for not remembering more clearly.

"Do you have any questions' Sasuke?" his mother asked.

Why do you avoid coming here? He wanted to ask but deep down, he already knew the answer. It must be hard to lose and child, probably even harder to be reminded of it.

"No, I'm okay," he whispered. They stayed there talking for a good half hour. When it was time to leave, he felt the air get a little chillier. He had set the flowers on the grave and felt his mother grab his hand.

"It's okay Sasuke; I miss him too," she said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I don't remember a whole lot about him, but I know he loved me," he said. Mikoto gave a strained smile, and Fugaku seemed to be staring off into space beside them both.

"He had so much potential," the man whispered. Mikoto swallowed a lump in her throat and carefully pulled Sasuke back onto the path. They walked the way they came and Sasuke suddenly felt scared.

_What is this feeling?_

Sasuke blindly reached for his side and grasped his father's hand as well. He held it tightly as they made their way to the car.

Some ways behind them a man stepped out from behind a tall statue of the Virgin Mary. He walked quietly behind them until he reached the grave the family had visited. He narrowed his eyes to the name of the grave and growled beneath his breath. He reached down and scooped up the flowers resting there and angrily squeezed them.

"Idiots," he hissed. "This isn't fucking funny any more."

With that he turned and stomped away, still clutching the flowers in his grasp.

* * *

Upon returning home, Sasuke's week seemed to fly by. His summer vacation was almost coming to an end. His competition was now two weeks away, and he struggled to find the right music. He sat at his piano with his music book for hours on end, but nothing seemed to jump out at him. It was one day that he was home alone that his friend Gaara had stopped by. They had mostly been hanging out with both Naruto and Neji but hadn't been alone since Gaara confessed. The red head sat next to him and moved some hair away from his eyes. Sasuke hadn't meant to, but he leaned on Gaara and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"I can't think of anything," the raven whispered. "Nothing inspires me like it should. I've never felt this trapped before." Gaara hummed in his throat and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sure it will hit you at last minute; things like that happen," he said. Sasuke felt Gaara run his hand across his hip, and he felt himself flush. Gaara's other hand came up to run across the side of his face, and Sasuke frowned.

"Gaara . . . " He said.

"Shh . . . I know," he said. Sasuke wasn't sure he did because a second later his lips were softly captured. Sasuke gave a short muffled sound before he felt his lip's mold with Gaara's. The red head tasted like mint, possibly chewing that gum he always liked. The raven breathed through his nose as Gaara pressed a little harder. Sasuke pulled back for a moment for breath, his mouth slightly open. Gaara took advantage and slipped his tongue into the blind boy's mouth. Sasuke's eyes flew open, and he flinched against Gaara. The angle was awkward from sitting on the bench so he had to spin his body to straddle it and slip his arms around the red head's neck. Gaara took advantage and crushed their bodies together. Sasuke had never kissed anyone, and it was a very different experience. They parted, and Sasuke panted while Gaara moved to kiss behind his left ear.

"Inspired yet?" he chuckled. Sasuke blushed and pouted.

"I'm playing music, not writing porn!" he scolded.

Gaara chuckled harder and moved to kiss down the boy's neck.

After Gaara had left, Sasuke was still at the piano. His parents had returned from work, and his mother started dinner. Fugaku had conversed with Sasuke while she cooked and tried to give him some ideas by reading the titles in his brail book. Surprisingly, it had been his father who had taught him to read brail. Before Fugaku had become an accountant, he had been a teacher. When it was time for dinner, all of them gathered around the table. Mikoto was putting the last plate on the table when the door bell rang. Sasuke just sat down while Fugaku grunted.

"Who could it be this time of night?" he said aloud. While he wandered to the door, Mikoto looked at Sasuke.

"What did you want to wear at the competition?" she asked him. "I think your sweater shirt from New York would look wonderful!" she said. Before Sasuke could comment, he heard his father growl in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sasuke heard a chuckle, and Mikoto stiffened beside him. He felt his mother's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him close to her chair. He didn't see it, but Mikoto's eyes narrowed and stared into the hallway. Sasuke felt the side of his face press into his mother's neck.

"Mom?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to see family?" the man from the hall asked.

"It's late; you should have called," Fugaku said.

"If I had done that, then you wouldn't have been here when I arrived. I know how you are brother," the voice said.

"Shut it, what do you want? We went to your party; I've humored you. We agreed never to meet again," Fugaku said sternly.

"I haven't seen my nephew in years. I only got to see him at the party, aren't I entitled to a conversation?" the other voice asked.

"No, now leave or I'm calling the police!" Fugaku growled.

"You can be such a stubborn man Fugaku. I could use you back at my company you know; we lost many investors when you and your wife left," the voice said.

"Beat it," Fugaku yelled. Sasuke heard the slamming of a door before his father stomped down the hallway. His mother had not let go of him, and Sasuke felt himself pulled tighter into his mothers embrace. Fugaku walked back into the dining room and cleared his throat.

"My annoying brother has the worst timing," he said. He took a seat at the table while Mikoto slowly let go of Sasuke, she smoothed back his hair and smiled weakly at her husband.

"Had he called earlier he could have joined us for dinner," she said. Fugaku grunted, but Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a confirmation or not. Sasuke felt the tense atmosphere and wondered why his parents were pretending like this. He was right here; he heard the whole conversation. He decided that for the sake of his parents, he would play along.

"What is for dinner anyway?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. His family returned to some normalcy after dinner. It was getting late and Sasuke was tired because of thinking all day long. He bade his parents a good night and headed for his room. He slipped on his pajamas and carefully climbed into his cool sheets. He decided to leave the window open, the sounds from the city reaching his sensitive ears. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would fall asleep soon.

* * *

TBC


	12. Home invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Many of you in your reviews are guessing if Mr. I is Itachi correct? Well . . . What if it wasn't? How is that for a brain teaser? Anyway, continue reading to see what's going on. **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" a voice boomed.

Sasuke woke with a start and struggled to calm his beating heart. He sat upwards and listened hard in the silence. People were yelling down stairs, both sounding male. Sasuke briefly wondered if someone had broken into their house. He reached for his watch on the night stand and cursed when he accidentally knocked it onto the floor. He scrambled out of bed and quickly started searching the floor for the small contraption. He found it under his bed and found the tiny button he needed.

_"It is now eleven thirty seven,"_ the device chimed. His eyes bulged, and he put the watch back on the night stand. He quietly got up off the floor, and the voices got louder. He inched his way into the hallway but stuck close to the wall that remained hidden from the stairs. He inched closer and realized who was ever arguing was doing it in the hallway.

"I told you to never show your face here again!" his father's voice.

"You promised!" his mother's voice seemed to plead. Sasuke clutched his chest as his heart threatened to jump out.

"I've been researching for a long time. I wouldn't have broken my promise if I didn't have a good reason," a silky voice spoke. Sasuke gasped and quickly covered his mouth.

_What is Mr. I. doing here?_

"I knew it. I fucking knew it! You always had other intentions when you suddenly called out of the blue! Madara, now you've gone too far!" Fugaku raged.

"Fugaku, please! We'll wake Sasuke!" Mikoto begged.

"Go ahead, let him wake. It's time he saw what kind of people you are! That is if he can see at all. . . " Was the sarcastic reply from Mr. I.

"That boy has more intelligence blind then both, you and your sight!" Mikoto shot back.

"I agree, kindly keep your mouth shut," Madara told Mr. I. "We are here to make an offer, not threaten our poor family."

"We are not interested. Leave before I get angry!" Fugaku threatened.

"Leave!" Mikoto hissed. Sasuke had never heard his mother threaten anyone before. She was the definition of a sweet woman, kind and loving. Sasuke actually felt scared of her for once.

"I'm not leaving before I see him. Won't you offer me that? For god sakes, he thinks I'm de-" Mr. I. was cut off Sasuke and heard something crash and break against the wall. He jumped and turned his head in the direction of the stairs.

There was a moment of silence before someone grunted.

"Was THAT really necessary? What's hitting me going to prove?" Mr. I. growled.

"Humph . . . That was the only way you did learn anything. Talking to you was like inviting the devil to sit at evening mass," Fugaku spoke lowly, spitefully.

"Won't you reconsider?" Madara said softly.

"Never!" Mikoto said.

"Besides, you almost killed him last time, remember?" Fugaku clarified.

There was a moment of silence again.

"It's been improved. The procedure is one hundred percent safe! I swear! Why, why won't you let Sasuke have a chance at being normal?" Mr. I. growled, but to Sasuke, it sounded desperate, pleading.

"Sasuke is normal, and you were once too. It saddens me to know I lost my son because of his pig headedness!" Mikoto almost sounded like she was on the edge of a sob.

"You'd sacrifice him just to make your selfish ideas real? You're not human, neither of you! I'm ashamed to call you family!" she went on, crying now.

"Mikoto," Madara's voice softly pleaded. "We have nothing but the most giving intentions; I swear it on my wife's and my daughter's graves," he continued.

"Liar!" she snapped.

"Mikoto," Fugaku tried to calm.

"Just get out! Get out! You already took one of my babies! I won't let you take my Sasuke away from me! Never!" she cried. "I've worked so hard. I love Sasuke the way he is! I want to keep him happy and safe! He is all I have left of my children! I'll die before I give him to you two murderers!" she screamed. There was no way Sasuke upstairs couldn't have heard that even if he was in a dead sleep.

The whole house was quiet.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, looking at the stairs.

"No doubt he is awake now," Madara sighed. Mr. I. remained silent and so did Fugaku.

"You were once my own, but no more. Leave, and I never want to set sight on either of you again. If you so much as communicate with my son or touch him, I'll kill you both, understood? Mikoto, see if Sasuke is awake," he asked.

Sasuke quickly returned to his room and in his haste smacked his face into his door. He cursed and ran to his bed. He only had seconds to decide if he should fake it or not. He slid under his covers and decided to take a chance.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. He reached under his bed and slipped on his ear phones, hooked up to his CD player. He laid down and turned on the music to repeat itself over and over. He hadn't used it in a while and prayed the batteries were still good. He used it now and then when he had trouble sleeping. Since he was blind, other senses like his hearing were strong. It was a CD of ocean sounds and nature; he had used it ever since he was little when he had trouble sleeping.

He slipped it on and prayed his mother would buy it.

His door creaked open a moment later, and a nervous Mikoto slipped in.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. She walked closer and Sasuke willed his heart to slow. He evened his breathing as best he could in the quiet room. Mikoto looked confused for a moment until she saw his CD player on his pillow. She sighed in relief and carefully brushed back her son's hair. Sasuke didn't move until he heard the sound of his door click. He removed his head phones and listened into the silence. He heard muffled talking and the sudden slamming of a front door. He sighed in relief and turned over onto his back.

_What's going on. . . ?_

* * *

Sasuke feigned normality the next morning and he could guess his parents were too. He gave no indication that he had heard anything last night, and he planned to keep it that way. He ate his breakfast and asked if he could be dropped off at practice that morning. His father dropped him off, and Sasuke waved good-bye to him. He walked up the steps and met his music teacher by the stairs. His music teacher's name was Iruka Umino, and he was very kind and patient compared to other teachers he had in the past.

"Well Sasuke, this will be our last lesson, so I have a gift for you," the man said, leading Sasuke up the stairs. The raven held onto his arm and looked in his direction.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. The man chuckled and opened the door for him. Sasuke sat down, and Iruka sat beside him on the bench. Sasuke waited as he heard Iruka rummaging around in his bag. Sasuke blinked when a flat book was pushed into his grasp.

"A music book?" the raven questioned. Iruka hummed in approval.

"Not just any, I heard you were having trouble trying to find a song. I've had this book since I started playing; it's been very inspirational. I think there might be something in here that you can play," Iruka said. Sasuke flipped to the first page and ran his fingers over the letters.

"You converted it to brail?" the raven asked. Sasuke opened it further, and many titles caught his interest.

"Sasuke, this book is used by true professionals. You have great potential, and I believe it's time to pass it on to you," the brunette smiled. Sasuke felt a powerful torrent of emotion, and he leaned against Iruka's shoulder.

"Thank you sensei, I promise to work really hard!" He said.

When practice was over, Sasuke sat at the piano flipping through the book. He had already picked out two songs that he liked and carefully memorized them. He blinked when he heard the doors to the auditorium open and then closes. He tilted his head.

"Did you forget something Iruka?" Sasuke asked. No one answered him, but the footsteps got closer. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and made it look like he was still reading his book. When the footsteps reached the stairs to the stage, he felt his breath quickened.

"Who is there?" he made his voice sound hard.

"No need for anger," the voice spoke. Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Mr. I?" he whispered. The man climbed the steps to the stage and hummed as he sat next to him on the bench. Sasuke turned his face away and scooted to the other end of the bench.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked him. Mr. I. began to fiddle with the keys on the piano.

"You said I could come watch you play anytime, didn't you?" the older said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea anymore," Sasuke said.

Mr. I. stopped playing.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked, sounding as if he almost expected this conversation.

"I don't know what you are or what you want, but leave my family alone," Sasuke's voice bitterly spoke. Mr. I. let out a chuckle.

"Oh Sasuke, you're more in the dark than usual," the man retorted.

Sasuke growled, and in a moment of instinct let his hand fly to his right. He was satisfied when the sound of skin on skin hit, slapping Mr. I. straight in the face. He heard the man give a grunt of surprise before the banging of piano keys. The man slammed a hand on them to remain upright on the bench.

"Don't mock me! I may be blind, but I am FAR from being an idiot! Never judge someone by their lack of sense's asshole! Physical or otherwise," the raven yelled. He made to stand, but he felt an iron grip hold his upper arm. He stayed still as Mr. I. chuckled and he assumed the man must be rubbing his now tender cheek.

"You're feistier than I remember," he said. Sasuke pulled on his arm to try to dislodge it but Mr. I. held firm.

"You don't know me, and apparently I don't know you much either," Sasuke retorted. Mr. I. stood from the bench, taking Sasuke with him to the middle of the floor. Sasuke didn't know how to respond when Mr. I. pulled him into a tight hug.

"Go back to the grave," he whispered in the boy's ear. Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"W-What?" he said. Mr. I. breathed deep, releasing the breath against his ear.

"Take a friend, someone who has never seen the grave before, go back and then tell me if you know me or not," he said. Sasuke felt his heart constrict.

"What does this have to do with my brother?" Sasuke yelled. "Keep him out of this!"

"It has everything to do with this. Stop lying to yourself, I know god damn well you heard everything that happened last night. I could practically hear your footsteps upstairs," he chuckled. Sasuke tried to pull away but a hand on the middle of his back held him firm. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp when that hand started moving lower and over the side of his ass.

"Do you know how long . . How long I've been dreaming of this? This is our time Sasuke, a time that was robbed from both of us. Finally, I can take back everything, my birth right . . . And you," the man whispered into his ear. Sasuke felt wet lips then, kissing the side of his neck. He whimpered in surprise when the hand on his ass squeezed, and the other hand went up and under the back of his blue T-shirt. Sasuke's hands were trapped between their chests as he struggled to get free. He really tried to move when that hand on his ass began to wander its way between his legs. The hand touched him on the front of his pants, skimming over his crotch and going for the zipper.

Sasuke panicked and did the only thing he could. He brought his foot up and slammed it down as hard as he could on the other man's foot. Mr. I. grunted in surprise and released Sasuke. The boy brought his foot up directly in front of him, straight into the man's groin.

"Oomph!" Mr. I. grunted, falling to his knees. He looked up at Sasuke through his bangs, eyes slightly watering.

"You know what I see? I see a desperate, corrupt, pervert trying to be the man he isn't. A stupid nobody who hides behind his ideas and even his own fears. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I'll tell you something I told someone else a long time ago," Sasuke said, stepping away. Mr. I. watched him carefully, his attention solely on the boy before him.

"You should look with more than your eyes, because they're not the only things that can see the truth. That's what I see when I look at you Mr. I. , sight or no sight. Don't bother me or my family again! Understand?" Sasuke finalized. Sasuke didn't expect the man to retort nor did he want to. He only heard the man's raspy breathing as he picked up his music book and exited the stage. Before he completely left the stage he stopped and didn't face the other as he spoke.

"Never approach me again Mr. I. or I will make sure you sorely regret it," he finished.

He never stopped once to hear what the man was doing. Sasuke walked toward the bus stop, heart pounding harder than ever in his life.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Discovery and Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. **

**If your wondering about my fic Wicken . . . Yes for the love of god it is based on the friggin movie Covenent! I announced it in the freakin summary people! Sheesh . . . Doesn't anyone read the bold print anymore? Okay I ranted . . . Enjoy the chapter. This story will also be coming to a conclusion soon too.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sasuke sat in tense silence the whole bus ride home. He held it all in when the bus driver asked if he was all right. He walked to his flat and swiftly entered his home. It was quiet, and he remembered that both his parents had gone grocery shopping that afternoon. He walked to his telephone and picked it up. He used the quick dial, and it started to ring on the other end. It was answered in only two rings.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Gaara," Sasuke said, his voice even.

"Sasuke? Hey, what's up?" The red head asked. "Going to ask me on a date finally?" He joked.

Sasuke remained silent but swallowed some saliva in his throat.

"I-I need your help," the raven's voice shook. Gaara on the other end immediately sat up from laying on his bed.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Where are you?" His voice came out clipped and stern. Sasuke shook his head but breathed deeply.

"I need a favor, a big one, please. I need you to call your sister and drive out with me to St. Helen's Cemetery," the boy rushed. Gaara grunted in confusion.

"Why?" The red head wondered, already slipping on his shoes.

"Please," the raven said. "I'll explain everything later, I promise," he pleaded. Gaara on the other end was already almost out the door.

"I'll be right there, don't move," the red head instructed. Sasuke hung up the phone and felt his chest burst. He missed the hook as the phone hit the floor with a crash, hanging from the cord. He fell to his knees as his sightless eyes filled with salty tears.

"What's going on . . . Why am I doing this?" He asked no one. He sniffed and cried as he tried to wipe them away. He sobbed into his hand and sank completely into a heap on the floor.

"Why is everyone lying to me?"

* * *

Sasuke had enough sense to clean himself up before Gaara and Temari arrived. The red head obviously noticed his tear stains but held in any form of notice; Sasuke was grateful for that. He had Gaara call Sasuke's parents and tell them that they were hitting a double feature movie to be on the safe side of a slightly long trip. Temari didn't appreciate being disturbed on her day off, not one bit. Sasuke promised her compensation though in a pleading voice, and she couldn't help but give in, always having had a soft spot for the blind boy. Gaara could get nothing out of him as they rode in silence, nothing but radio. It took a little longer, and a few wrong turns but Temari finally pulled into the directed cemetery. Sasuke opened his eyes, having been thinking the whole time over.

"Temari, would you mind waiting here for a bit? I promise I won't be long," he said softly. The girl grunted but shut off her engine.

"Take your time I guess, at least I can catch up on some light reading," she mumbled, pulling a book from her glove box. Sasuke reached over and gripped Gaara's hand.

"I need you Gaara, more so now than ever," the raven whispered. He felt Gaara's pulse race under his hand as the red head grasped his fingers and intertwined them with his own.

"I'll always be there for you Sasuke," he promised. Together they exited the car. Sasuke led the way, counting from his memory. He was careful to take measured steps, not to over step anything and have to try again. Gaara's hand was still in his own as they walked side by side.

_Fifty-two steps until the middle isle . . . _

_Sixty-nine steps until I reach the stairs on the right and Forty-three steps up the stairs . . ._

Sasuke reached his hand out and came in contact with the familiar statue of Gabrielle. He held his breath and bent down, tracing his fingers over the grave marker. He felt Gaara kneel by his side. The red head was a little more than confused as Sasuke had led him through the large and very old looking cemetery. He tried not to shiver at the tall statues staring down at him with blank eyes. He looked toward Sasuke and how his sightless eyes seemed to be boring into the earth beneath his hand.

"Gaara . . . Whose name is on the stone?" Sasuke asked his friend. Sasuke tried not to shake as Gaara bent down beside him read the name out loud.

"It says . . . " He started.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke stood up so fast he almost fell backwards and bashed his skull off of a nearby head stone. Gaara was quick to catch the boy as they fell down onto their knees on the sidewalk. Sasuke was starting to sob uncontrollably, body physically shaking with every breath. Gaara trembled just as hard as the boy wailed loudly into his shirt, seemingly trying to permanently bury his face there. The red head clenched his teeth to hold in his own rampant emotions as he wrapped his arms around the hysterical teen.

_"It says . . . Gertrude Forli Uchiha . . . I don't see Itachi Uchiha anywhere on this family head stone," the red head finished._

"It's not real! It's not true! He must be buried somewhere else!" Sasuke wailed, hitting the cobblestones with his fist. "Itachi has to be here! He died! My parents said he died! Why . . . Why did they lie? . . " His last word ended on a croak. Gaara managed to catch his hand before Sasuke almost broke his wrist from the force of his hits on the hard cobble stone.

Sasuke collapsed completely into Gaara's embrace. The red head buried his fingers into the raven's hair, holding him close and kissing the side of his face, leaving his lips to rest there. Sasuke still cried as Gaara's other hand smoothed up and down his back. They sat there together for a long while on the small walkway, one crying and the other giving as much comfort as could be given.

* * *

Gaara held Sasuke in his embrace the whole ride home. Temari dropped them off at Gaara's home and returned to her apartment. Gaara's parents were divorced, and his mother worked weekends at a tutoring center. His father lived with his brother Kankuro in northern California. Gaara helped Sasuke up to his stairs and to his bedroom. He gently set Sasuke down on his bed and smoothed Sasuke's bangs away from his face. Sasuke's parents weren't expecting him home for another hour, so they had some time. Sasuke looked tired and wrung out, grey eyes red and swollen; he was sweating too. Gaara carefully used his shirt sleeve and wiped away the remaining sweat. He seriously debated whether to take the boy to the hospital. It almost looked like Sasuke had a serious mental breakdown, or even a major panic attack. Gaara was no doctor, but he knew Sasuke must have been dehydrated and completely drained of both emotion and energy.

"Do you want anything?" Gaara asked him, sitting on the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his face into the red head's pillow.

"Just some sleep," Sasuke whispered. Gaara nodded and carefully climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arms around the raven and stroked his hair.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you up when it's time," he said. Sasuke nodded and buried his face into Gaara's chest. The red head watched his breathing finally even out and grow soft. His green eyes took in the sleeping boy. Sasuke looked tired and burden ridden. He closed his own eyes for only a moment. He opened them again, a look of determination in them. He pulled the boy closer and let his lips linger on Sasuke's soft pale cheek.

"I don't know what's going on, but I want to be by your side to face it together," he whispered.

* * *

Sasuke woke up on his own fifteen minutes before he needed to be home. All he could hear in his dreams were voices and angry images, but unable to make them out. Gaara was wrapped around him, keeping him warm. Taking the time, he started to think about his situation.

If my brother isn't dead, then why would my parents lie to me? Is he in jail or something? Why . . . Why?

Sasuke took some deep breaths. He felt Gaara stir beside him and sit up a bit.

"Feeling better?" the boy asked. Sasuke looked away.

"Sort of . . . But I need to figure some things out," he whispered. Gaara nodded and leaned his head down. Sasuke gave a slight gasp as the cherry head kissed the side of his neck. The hand on his hip went to his lower back and pressed him closer to the scarlet head.

"Gaara . . . Now?" Sasuke whined. The other boy chuckled and kissed the side of his face.

"Sorry, can't help myself. Who knows the next time will be when I'll get you into my bed like this," he said between kisses. Sasuke blushed, and it showed pink against his cheeks.

"Gaara!" he scolded.

Sasuke's words caught in his throat as Gaara flipped them. The red head was on top of him, pressing him slightly into his comforter. All at once, Sasuke's senses went wild. His grey eyes searched his darkness as Gaara pushed on his hips a little harder. The red head carefully watched the emotions crossing Sasuke's face. He leaned down and caught the sides of the raven's face, making him look directly at him.

"Sasuke, look at me," he whispered. He knew the sentence was senseless, but he wanted Sasuke to understand the double meaning. Sasuke's eyes stilled, and he blinked. He looked through his black world and looked in the direction of Gaara's voice. Green sea foam eyes looked into his own whether aware or not. Slowly, Gaara leaned down and brushed his lips with his. Sasuke felt his pulse spike; the touch of lips caused something in him to light up. He crinkled his brow and closed his eyes. It was white this time, faintly, but it was there. It was like the time he was camping and sitting on the swing. This time though it lingered and glowed softly.

Gaara leaned down again and kissed him fully. Sasuke unconsciously arched to the touch and saw his little white cloud get bigger. The hands on his head massaged his scalp; finger nails digging in soothingly and scratching, causing tingles to go down Sasuke's neck. The raven whimpered as Gaara's hips pressed against on his own and rotated. Sasuke's eyes flew open at the touch and he moaned.

As his eyes flew open, something happened. That same sharp white line crossed his vision. Gaara didn't seem to notice his expression; he was too busy sucking on the side of Sasuke's neck. His hands released his head to move down and grasp his hips. While Gaara ground against him, using his hands, he pulled the raven closer. Sasuke not used to feeling arousal started to pant. He had always been used to touch, it being necessary considering his disability but this was different. This was sensual touch, a way no one had ever handled him before.

The line across his vision began to grow, and he concentrated on it. His body started to churn, head spinning like mixing a drink. He tilted his head back and clenched his teeth when the feelings became too much. His stomach grew heavy but at the same time weightless. Gaara moved to his collarbone, a hand going up and under the blind boy's shirt. He twitched when Gaara boldly raised up his entire shirt, lips latching around a pale nipple.

"Gaara! Gaara . . . N-no!" he gasped, trying to push the red head away. The white line grew bigger with every suck on his chest. The red head's other hand crawled up his wrist from where it had been laying. Their fingers intertwined, and it caused the feeling in Sasuke's stomach to grow.

"Sasuke . . . If it gets uncomfortable, I'll stop," Gaara whispered. Sasuke wondered what he meant until he felt it. Gaara undid the button on his pants and reached it. Sasuke gave a small yelp as he was grasped firmly in Gaara's grip.

"G-Gaara, don't! T-That's!" Sasuke had no clue what to say. He wasn't for it, but he wasn't against it. The thought of his best friend Gaara doing this made him blush harder and feel almost strangely guilty. He didn't want to give Gaara false hope of the future, but at the same time he didn't want the red head to leave him.

While Sasuke had been panting and thinking, Gaara moved. Sasuke's pants were pulled down his hips and hot breath encased his obvious erection. Gaara's breath hitched as he took in Sasuke's lower body. They had gone swimming as children, and he always had his fill of Sasuke's pale flesh but never anything below the waist.

The skin was pale to an almost ghostly degree. Sasuke was small for his age, which made Gaara the perfect height to hold him snug in his arms. Skinny legs unconsciously bent at the knees, making his lower half sit up slightly off the bed. The red head couldn't help but lean down and kiss Sasuke's inner thigh.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against the skin. Sasuke's eyes glazed as he shut them, red coating his cheeks. He tried to close his legs out of embarrassment but Gaara was having none of that. If anything the red head opened them wider, going across Sasuke's thigh and to his lower abdomen and planting a soft kiss around the belly button. He licked down the crease of his hip to breathe hot air against the younger boy's sex. Sasuke gave a choked whimper and lifted his hand to find Gaara's red hair.

"Gaara . . . " he panted, trying to sit up.

"W-we should stop I-" he babbled, still lost in his haze of pleasure.

"You're not getting away that easily," Gaara almost growled against his erection. "Not when I have you like this," he continued softly.

Sasuke swallowed the saliva in his mouth as Gaara's hands grabbed his knees. The red head moved forward and all at once, took the raven into his mouth. Sasuke bit his lip in surprise, his vision wavering between dark and light. He closed his eyes tight when hotness started moving up and down his shaft. Sasuke whimpered out loud when Gaara chuckled, mouth full. The red head's hands wrapped around his lower thighs to his ass and pushed him open more but at the same time holding him down. Sea green eyes never left Sasuke's sightless and aroused ones. He hummed in his throat, and Sasuke's hands clenched in his red hair.

"Ah! Stop doing that! It'll make me-" Sasuke whined, trying to move his hips. The sensation was incredible, the sharpest thing he had ever experienced. His skin felt hypersensitive and responsive to the areas Gaara touched. He turned his head to the side and just felt, hot wetness and suction devouring him whole. Having never felt this much arousal, he felt his stomach tighten somewhere deep, shooting down to his groin. It was like a extensive itch that only Gaara seemed to know how to scratch. Sasuke wanted to close his legs to the sensation, to curl up into a ball. His erection swelled, and Gaara didn't help stop it at all.

"No . . . I'm going to . . . I'm going to . . . " the raven babbled. Gaara took a gaping breath through his nose and brought it into his chest. Sasuke screamed a moment later when Gaara sucked him hard and let out an extensive and rough sounding moan, close to a growl, the vibration being amazing.

The raven's eyes went wide, his blackness swirling with the white. For a concise moment, he felt weightless, free from thought. Through his orgasm, there was a terse moment of color, exploding in all directions of his vision. He quickly looked down and panted harshly through his chest. He saw something, but he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not. It was a bright color, deep but strangely familiar. When his breathing gave out, his eyes blinked and watered, then as quickly as it happened his vision returned to the black void he lived in.

Sasuke tried to buck, but Gaara held him down. When Sasuke was spent, seed shed into his best friends waiting mouth he collapsed fully onto his back, sweating. Gaara licked his lips and gently rubbed the top of Sasuke's knee caps down to the top of his thighs. He moved forward and reached up to kiss Sasuke's neck, cheek then forehead. He laid fully on top of the blind boy and hugged him.

"Feel okay?" He asked in the quiet. Sasuke gave a small laugh and let his breath puff out his nose.

"I don't know. I've never felt quite like this before," he replied lightly. Gaara nuzzled into his neck and closed his eyes, nuzzling him close.

"I'll take that as a yes," the red head whispered. There were a few more moments of silence.

"Gaara?" Sasuke said softly underneath him.

"Hmm?" The other hummed. Sasuke smiled.

"I saw stars," he whispered.

* * *

Gaara wasn't ready to let go of Sasuke quite yet and honestly; Sasuke wanted to stay in his friend's presence a little longer. Sasuke called his parents to ask if he could spend the night at the red head's house. Gaara's mother returned but went straight to bed, having been up since early morning. She kissed them both on the forehead and retreated to her room. Gaara and Sasuke chose to spend the remaining time just hanging out, mostly Gaara holding Sasuke in his lap as they listened to the television. When night came, Sasuke was tired because of the events of the day. He snuggled into Gaara's neck and closed his eyes. They migrated to the red head's room and got under the covers of the bed. Gaara couldn't resist wrapping his arms tightly around the raven and kissing the side of the blind boy's neck. Sasuke fell asleep that night, much easier and his heart for once, not full of worry.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Back to work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 14**

**Had you all fooled, didn't I? Huck huck . . .**

* * *

It, being a Sunday, Sasuke had no choice but to start thinking about his competition. His parents were home that day, and Sasuke felt like it was going to be even harder to concentrate. Shamefully he didn't feel very trusting of them right now. The lies were piling up, and Sasuke fought not to hate his parents. He tried to reason in his mind why they had lied in the first place. Was it to protect him? Protect Itachi? To protect themselves? Sasuke sat at his piano mindlessly tapping the keys in no particular order. He wanted to work, but he had lost all if any ambition. He decided since it was early he would work on it tonight. The sudden ringing of their home phone made him jump and his heart beat nervously. His mother answered it in the hallway. He heard approaching footsteps and for some reason, steeled himself.

"Sasuke," his mother said. "Kisame is on the phone. He wants to know if you're up for working tonight. Said he could really use you," she smiled. Sasuke gave her a strained smile and took the phone from her.

"Kisame?" He asked.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see! I hate to call on such short notice, but I could really use you tonight!" Kisame said excitedly on the other end. Sasuke heard his mother walk away as he spoke into the phone.

"I thought Friday nights were your busiest nights," Sasuke asked.

"Me too, well maybe because we have a live singer tonight. Sasori's cousin Konan is visiting and singing in the club. Lots of people bought tickets so it's bound to be a blast! I could really use you. I don't know anyone else with faster fingers," Kisame said. Sasuke mulled it over in his head. He really wanted to get out of the house and away from his thoughts for a while.

"Sure Kisame that sounds great," he replied.

* * *

When Sasuke was picked up by Kisame and brought to the club, he had to stick close by the larger man. All Sasuke heard was people talking, laughing and chatting. The club was so packed that a line was going out the door. Sasuke managed to make it in and was lifted up onto the stage by Deidara and Sasori; once he was situated behind the piano he gave a sigh of relief. Deidara after not seeing him for such a long time squealed and latched onto him like a long-lost puppy. Sasori patted him on the head before going over and talking to the drummer. Deidara and Sasuke had a conversation for a while until his nose caught something sweet. He tilted his head to the right where the smell got stronger.

"Sasuke, this is Konan! She is singing tonight," Deidara introduced. Sasuke blushed when the finger nails tenderly scratched the back of his neck, giving him goose bumps. He heard a small giggle at his reaction.

"Hello Sasuke, everyone tells me you're fantastic on the piano. I'm really looking forward to hearing you play," her voice was soft but strong. Sasuke gulped and nodded, knowing his face was red.

"T-Thanks! You sound really pretty," Sasuke said, smiling in her direction. He heard her giggle before she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Kisame didn't tell me you were so young! And here I was almost hoping we could hook up later," she mused. Sasuke blushed even harder, and Deidara laughed beside him. Sasuke frowned and reached his hand out toward the blond, effectively pushing him off the bench. He smirked when he heard Kisame laugh down by the bar and Sasori, and the drummer laughed at Sasuke's good aim.

"If you can laugh, then you can play!" Sasuke told him. Deidara pouted and crossed him arms.

The bar was packed; Kisame had never seen so many people fit into such a small space. Not saying that the club wasn't big, but it was absolutely filled tonight. He had to hire extra help at the door just to control the line coming in from outside. Konan was a beauty on stage, and Sasuke was amazing behind the piano. The blue man smiled as he watched the small boy's fingers fly to the rhythm, always memorizing everything before he went on stage. He hoped someday Sasuke's amazing talent would get him somewhere with some very important people. Kisame and his friend Tobi worked behind the bar as more and more people ordered drinks for their tables.

When the set ended the people on the dance floor applauded for more. Sasuke flexed his fingers and rubbed his palms from the amount of playing. Konan bowed and waved to the audience.

Remembering the next set, Sasuke began to start off slow, the sound soothing.

Kisame had just finished pouring a tray of beers when he heard some people talking at the end of the bar.

"So, how old do you think that kid is?" A red-haired man asked his friend.

"Can't be any older than fourteen, he's way too small," his friend the blond said.

The two didn't see but slowly Kisame crept a little closer to their conversation.

"I heard the brat's blind," the red head said. "Saw the guitarist leading him around, poor little shit."

"Would make it kind of fun though wouldn't it?" the blond mentioned. His friend frowned in confusion at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His friend the blond took a drink of his beer before answering.

"Getting fucked and never seeing the guy who fucked you. It would be the perfect get away," the blond looked at his friend. The red head slowly smiled and looked toward Sasuke on the stage.

"You get off both physically and legally," he laughed.

Kisame growled and felt a bubble of protection well up inside him. He ground his teeth and made his way over to the two drunkards. He'd known Sasuke ever since he was little, he used to baby-sit the kid for heaven's sake! Just hearing someone intending to do harm to his adopted little brother made him see red and boil on the inside. Kisame quickly motioned to one of the door men, and the guy came over.

"What's up Kisame?" Hidan asked, sweeping some of his white hair behind his ear. Kisame leaned over the bar and whispered in his ear. Hidan's eyes went wide, and he growled deep in his throat.

"Who the fuck said that?" He whispered. Kisame motioned with his head toward the two at the end of the bar, and Hidan nodded in understanding.

"Leave it to me," he hissed.

* * *

The two men sitting at the bar yelled in surprise when they were both lifted by the collars of their shirts and throw outside and into the street. Hidan and his friend Zetsu stared them down heatedly until the two eventually grabbed their jackets and ran down the street in fear. They looked toward the bar and smiled when Kisame gave them thumbs up and continued serving drinks. The band stopped playing, and the audience hooted and applauded. Konan waved at them and gave a sweep of her arm toward Sasuke, who timidly smiled when she mentioned him. It wasn't until around midnight that the band stopped and the bar cleared out. Kisame was as happy as a cat with a plate of tuna. Hidan and Zetsu escorted out all the drunks and locked the doors, so they could help clean up. Tobi and Kisame sent the glasses to the kitchen as Konan and Deidara put away equipment. Sasuke yawned and rubbed his fingers; they were sore from playing for so many hours. Sasori eventually walked up to him and rubbed his back.

"Let's get you home kid, your mom is going to kill Kisame for keeping you up so late," he said, grasping a sleepy Sasuke by the upper arm.

"Oh chibi! Hold on a moment!" Kisame called from the bar. Sasuke was set down on the floor by Deidara after a teasing kiss to the cheek by Konan. He blushed and faced the direction of the bar, he heard Kisame's heavy footsteps.

Something was shoved into his hand, and Sasuke felt it with his fingers. His eyes bulged when he realized what it was.

"Kisame! This is way too much money!" Sasuke said, holding out his hand to give the money back. Kisame shook his head and closed his small fist around the bundle.

"Believe me kid; you made me enough of it tonight. You deserve a cut of the profits after putting on such a great show. Put it toward your college savings or something," he smiled. Sasuke sighed but pocketed the small bundle.

"You really shouldn't," he said again. Kisame chuckled.

"That's what my mom said when I got that idea for that tattoo to be placed on my . . . " He began.

"Kisame!" Deidara and Sasori yelled. Sasuke smiled but suddenly felt very tired.

Sasori drove him home and showed him into the door. His father was still up finishing up some work, so he greeted them both before tucking Sasuke in. The boy's mind buzzed that night. His earlier thoughts about his brother whizzed by now that he had a moment to think. He closed his eyes and clenched them tight. Another thought suddenly occurred to him, and he chewed his lip nervously.

"I need to see Gaara tomorrow," he whispered.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Jean Jacques Burnel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 15**

**Warning: Contains sexual situations.**

**I'm almost finished with this story. I'll be updating this one more then my other fics. There is only about maybe . . . 3 or 4 chapter left till the end. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, embracing his friend. Sasuke smiled back when the blond latched onto him. Neji and Gaara stood behind Naruto as they all met in the raven's doorway. It was a Tuesday, exactly a week before Sasuke's competition. When he pulled back and smiled even wider.

"Let's go!" he said, grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto was all too eager to grab his hand and start pulling him down the side walk. Naruto chatted to him in excitement about what they were going to do when school started up again. They all went to the same school; it's just Sasuke was in another building for special needs because of his lack of sight. The school decided though to put him in the identicle building as the other kids because though blind, his grades were exceptional. Many of Sasuke's school friends volunteered to be Sasuke's 'seeing-eye dog' eye dog' but Sasuke chose Gaara, for obvious reasons.

When they reached a nearby park Naruto, lead them all to the swings, immediately putting Sasuke onto one and started pushing like he was a five-year-old. Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied with the treatment and swung higher. Naruto liked to think he was in command of him sometimes. Neji and Gaara went over to the jungle gym and started doing chin ups, talking in hushed whispers. Naruto stopped pushing him and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you . . . Think about Neji?" he asked suddenly. Sasuke crinkled his brow.

"He's okay . . . A good friend and a lot like an older brother, why?" he asked his blond friend. Naruto seemed to fidget before getting a little closer.

"I think I like Neji . . . Like . . . I like him a lot!" he whispered into his ear. Sasuke's own eyes opened in surprise.

"You have a crush on Neji?" He whispered back.

"Yeah . . . I just wanted to know what you would think if you know . . . We got together and stuff," he mumbled. Sasuke smiled and almost laughed to himself. He grabbed Naruto gently by the ear and pulled him closer.

"What if I told you that I think I have a crush on Gaara?" he asked back. Naruto's mouth opened before it immediately closed again.

"Really?" He asked. "It would all be like we would all be double dating!" he squeaked. Sasuke smiled before taking in a lung full of air.

"Naruto, if you like him, tell him," he simply said. Naruto scuffed his feet onto the ground below his swing.

"It's not that easy Sasuke," he mumbled. The raven found Naruto's hand that was clenching tightly around the chain of the swing.

"Sure it is, it doesn't hurt to just try does it?" He asked. The blond chewed his lip.

"But what if he says no or thinks I'm weird?" He asked. Sasuke actually laughed.

"He already thinks you're weird," he said. Naruto gave him a pout.

"Not funny Sasuke!" He yelled.

"So you like Sasuke?" Neji asked, moving to sit properly on top of the jungle gym. Gaara climbed up and simply hung on the ladder.

"I do. I asked him to be my boyfriend," he said, looking over to where Naruto and Sasuke were talking on the swings.

"What did he say?" Neji asked, sounding curious.

"He hasn't really given me and answer yet but . . . I think he wants too," the red head said, still watching the two. Neji seemed to nod as he dropped down from sitting in the bars.

"Then I'll confess to Naruto," he said, smoothing his long brown hair back. Gaara smirked and jumped down also.

"You should have told him a year ago. I think he's been batty for you since we were little," he mentioned. Neji nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll tell him when I drop him off at his house. You think you can get us alone together?" he asked of Gaara. The red head nodded.

"I was going to talk to Sasuke tonight anyway, so you can confess," he smiled. Neji nervously smiled and looked over to his two other friends on the swings who were now laughing.

"I will . . . Tonight," he promised.

* * *

They had all spent the entire day at the park. On the way, home Gaara invited himself in as Neji said he would walk the rest of the way with Naruto. When Sasuke heard his home door close behind him, a pair of arms encircled him and pulled him against a strong chest.

"How have you been feeling?" Gaara asked, burring his face into Sasuke's hair. The raven smiled and couldn't help but lean back into the embrace.

"Confused, scared . . . I'm not sure how I should be feeling," he admitted. Gaara nodded against his hair.

"Have you talked to your parents?" he asked. Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

"I haven't truly been talking to them much. Between them working and my competition, I honestly haven't been able . . . Or brave enough to bring it up," he whispered. Gaara hugged him tight and Sasuke felt a pair of lips on his neck. Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes as he remembered something.

"Gaara, come sit at the piano with me," he asked. The red head was a little confused but complied. Sasuke led him by the hand to the large black piano in his living room den. Together they sat down, Sasuke in the middle and Gaara to his left.

"Gaara I . . . I decided what song I wanted to do," he said, lifting up the bar that covered the keys. Sasuke reached up and gently tapped the music book page that was open in front of them. Gaara's green eyes looked up and read the title.

**"We were lovers," **

**by: Jean Jacques Burnel**

"You're the first person . . . I want to hear it," he whispered.

Gaara watched as Sasuke spread his fingers over the keys and began to play. The very first note that was struck made Gaara's heart jump into his throat. It sounded happy and bright under the raven's fingers. It started out cheery and moved onto a more soothing melody. It reminded Gaara of summer time and all the memories they had managed to make so far. It reminded him of an overly happy Naruto and quiet, wise Neji. It reminded him, of how he felt the first-time Sasuke smiled at him when he realized his feelings for the other boy and decided to act upon them.

He remembered a laughing Sasuke and a crying Sasuke in his arms a few nights ago.

He moved closer to the other on the bench and smiled as he slid his arm around the other's waist. Sasuke's playing didn't falter at the action, if anything it sped up. The tune continued, filling the household with sunshine and serene sounds. When the song ended, Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled nervously.

"W-what do you think?" he whispered. Gaara didn't say anything at first. Instead, he leaned over and kissed the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke . . . Go out with me," he said. Sasuke took a deep breath and felt Gaara's arm around him pull him closer into an embrace. He had a feeling the song did much more to Gaara then he thought originally. Sasuke's sightless eyes closed again before he leaned forward toward the other.

"All right already, quit asking," he whispered back. Gaara met him in a soft kiss that demanded no more and no less.

* * *

Madara Uchiha sat on the second floor of his villa. He was sitting in his favorite chair outside on the veranda. He mindlessly flipped through the pamphlet, he had open on his clear crystal patio table. He scanned its contents, looking for a certain name. When he found it, he traced it carefully with his right index finger.

"Sasuke Uchiha . . . He's the last to play the night," the long-haired raven said. He turned his head slightly to regard the person standing at the end of the balcony. He surveyed the other silently, taking in his posture.

"You're positive you still want to do this? After all this time, you simply won't let him be?" he asked of the other. The other man turned his head toward him but not his body.

"I know what I'm doing, I don't regret a bit of it," he said quietly. He turned back to look over the city. Madara sighed and stood from his chair, tucking the pamphlet under his arm.

"Very well, I will support you for now. However, know this; if any harm should come to the boy, I will stop you. After all . . . He is my brother's son," he said. Madara walked away and back into the house. Mr. I. continued to stare out into the city.

"I wish he wasn't," he whispered.

"That would make things so much easier . . . "

* * *

Sasuke wasn't used to being dragged anywhere, he always coaxed, not led. Right now, he stumbled a bit to keep up with the anxious red head dragging him up to his home stairs. They quickly entered his room with a small slam of the door. Gaara pushed him down on his bed and immediately climbed on top of him. Sasuke gasped as a pair of hands went up and under his T-shirt, stroking skin and feeling up his stomach. The shirt was removed, and a pair of lips traced his collar bone.

"You're my boyfriend now . . . " Gaara said almost dreamily into his pale skin. Sasuke's breath hitched but he almost let a small giggle escape.

"I guess so . . . " He whispered back. Gaara's lips continued to roam his upper neck. Sasuke a moment later hissed when Gaara bit the skin and soothed over it with his tongue.

"Gaara! Don't make hickies!" he groaned out, trying to cover his neck. Gaara grabbed his wrists and held down his hands.

"I can do whatever I want," he replied teasingly. Sasuke scowled.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed.

Gaara leaned down and kissed Sasuke with everything he had. The raven moaned but whimpered a moment later when he felt a hand trace his hip and grab the edge of his pants. They were pulled down, and Sasuke blushed at his nakedness. Gaara didn't waste time and quickly removed his own shirt and pants, tossing them onto the floor. Sasuke felt a minuscule spike of fear go up his spine when Gaara grabbed him by the hips and set him in his lap, skin on naked skin. Their privates rubbed together, and Sasuke let a tiny whimper escape his throat.

They weren't going all the way were they?

"G-Gaara?" He asked in a small panic. The red head kissed him.

"Don't worry, I won't go all the way, but I want to feel you," he whispered. Sasuke would have asked what he meant, but he was cut off a moment later. He groaned when the red head crushed their pelvises together and ground him into his own bed spread. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. He breathed deeply and felt himself becoming light headed. He blushed and timidly rubbed back against the other, causing Gaara to groan and rub harder back.

"God Sasuke . . . The things you do to me," he whispered into the raven's ear. Gaara couldn't see it, but Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but run his fingers through the red head's locks. He had never seen the color red but the way Gaara had described it the first time they had ever met had been very descriptive.

_"It's sort of rough, but it's not like anyone else has it. My mom says that your human nature turns your hair color as you grow up. My red is sort of . . . Dark," he murmured._

Back then Gaara was very quiet and a little cruel at times.

_"Since your hair is black, must mean you're not very nice now doesn't it?" He sneered. Sasuke shook his head._

_"No, it's because my hair is as black as the world I can't see," was the raven's reply. _

_"I'm blind," he clarified._

_"..."_

_"How . . . Depressing," his rough voice mumbled._

Since then the red head had learned to watch what he said, not out of causing Sasuke pain, but because he wanted friendship contrary to his nature.

Sasuke cried out, dragged from his thoughts when Gaara reached between them and grabbed his formed erection. Sasuke's legs came up and wrapped up and around the other, pressing him tight with him. His chest rose and fell, and he could feel Gaara's hot mouth on his neck. The sensations were too strong, and before Sasuke could stop himself; he began to react strongly to them. Gaara continued the strokes and before Sasuke knew it he was yelling out loudly. He came between them, coating both their chests in liquid passion. Gaara pumped them a few more times before he too came and lay on top of the raven like a blanket.

They snuggled into each other, and Gaara's sudden chuckle caught the raven off guard.

"What is it?" he asked. Gaara leaned up and swept some hair from his face.

"I could get used to this," he whispered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Try to compose yourself, I like having my clothes on around you for more than just a few minutes," he clarified. Instead, Gaara leaned down and caught his lips. They kissed lazily for a few moments. Sasuke groaned a moment later when he shifted on his bed.

"Umm . . . Shouldn't we get cleaned up?" he asked breathlessly. The red head sat up and pulled Sasuke into his side.

"Only if we can take a shower together," he smirked. Sasuke blushed and scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Fine, but let's hurry, my parents will be home soon," he said.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. The night of a lifetime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Not many chapters left. I'll see everyone at bakuretsucon SAT and SUN! WOOT!**

* * *

Needless to say both spent the large portion of the day together in Sasuke's house. Gaara smiled as he sat and watched Sasuke perfect his song on the piano, the one he wanted to play for the competition. It was a great song, one someone didn't hear every day. Sasuke still wanted to keep it a secret from his parents, so he stopped playing once they returned home. When Gaara started to leave, Sasuke followed him to the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. The red head ran his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek.

"You bet," he said. Gaara leaned close, and Sasuke could feel the warm breath on his face. He closed his sightless eyes and blushed when Gaara grabbed his shoulders lightly and kissed him solidly on the mouth. They stayed like that for a few moments until Gaara pulled away.

"You need to sit down with your parents," he said, suddenly serious. Sasuke sighed and looked to the side.

"I know, but I'm going to wait until after the competition. I don't want to get into some kind of difficult situation. However, when I do . . . Will you sit with me?" he asked. Gaara hummed and gently pecked Sasuke's lips again.

"Anything," he said. Sasuke smiled against his lips. He was released and Gaara quietly left through the door.

When Sasuke faced his parents, he definitely wanted the red head by his side. He was sick of being lied to and deceived it had to end; it had to end now.

* * *

When Madara returned to the veranda, his guest was still where he left him. The man sighed and rubbed between his eyes.

"Everything is all set; we are just waiting for when you plan to move," he said to the other. The guest nodded and took his phone out of his pocket.

"During the event," he said. Madara blinked in confusion.

"That is possibly the worst time. It would be smarter too . . . " He was cut off.

"No!" the other shouted into the night air. "It's going to be when I say it will be! Understood!" the man yelled. Madara watched the other for a moment.

"I hope you know what you are doing," he said quietly, leaving the balcony. The other's breathing had picked up, and he slammed his phone into the railing, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"I'm sick of waiting. I'll get it all back . . . By Monday, it will all be mine!"

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara met Neji and Naruto outside their favorite restaurant. Ichiraku ramen had been their meeting spot ever since they became friends. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Gaara when said boy had his arm around the tiny raven's waist. Gaara gave him a grin right back, by the way, Neji had a hand in one of Naruto's back pocket of his jeans.

"Well, nice to see you finally came out," Naruto's cheekily grinning. Gaara rolled his eyes as Sasuke giggled.

"Whatever, shut up or your paying for your own meal," he retorted. Naruto snorted as Neji chuckled. They were pulled inside by their boyfriends and sat in a booth in the corner.

"Sasuke, did you decide what you wanted to play yet? The competition is this Sunday!" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded happily.

"I did and Gaara heard it already," he said happily. Naruto started to bounce in his seat.

"No fair! I have to wait a week?" he cried. Neji put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It would be no fun to hear it now. Best wait and make it a surprise," he said. Naruto huffed and leaned against Neji's shoulder.

"I guess so . . . " He pouted.

Their orders arrived, and they all sat and ate. They joked around and talked for the hour they were there.

"Sasuke, you get to go to school this year with us right?" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke nodded and even Gaara looked happy about the idea.

"They say my grades are good enough. I will be nice to be around other people. They treat me like glass in the other building," he sighed. Gaara reached around his neck and pulled him close so he could kiss the side of his head.

"You're anything but glass," he murmured against raven hair. Sasuke felt his face flush, and Naruto held back a snicker.

"More like nails," Neji smiled, grasping Naruto's hand next to him.

Together they all smiled. These were the memories to keep.

* * *

Sasuke's week flew by, and before he knew it, it was the night before he went on stage. He hadn't been to a competition since New York City. He felt nervous, and so he asked Gaara to come over for the day to calm his nervousness. His mother was home that day and to Sasuke, she seemed distracted. Sasuke himself was becoming fidgety. Gaara was sitting next to him on the couch as they watched television. He held Sasuke's hand and stroked it gently.

"Are you trying to think of something to say when the time comes?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and leaned his head on the red head's shoulder.

"They kept it from me for a reason. I'm trying to give them some credit as maybe as to why but . . . My mind keeps telling me to be angry. My brother might be alive, but why hasn't he come home or contacted me at all? Does he hate me?" he wondered out loud. Gaara wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

Sasuke's mother came up from the basement, a laundry basket in hand. She set the basket down when she noticed she had dropped one of Fugaku's socks onto the floor. She picked up the sock and threw it back into the basket. She was about to pick the basket up when she heard talking from the living room. She edged closer to the door curiously.

"No one could ever hate you Sasuke," Gaara whispered. Mikoto tilted her head in confusion at the words; she also seemed to wonder about why Gaara, and her son were snuggling on the couch.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly. Gaara growled playfully and laid multiple kisses on the side of his face causing the raven to giggle.

Mikoto's eyebrows went up.

"I'll kick the ass of anyone who does," he smirked. Sasuke brought his hand up and ran his fingers over one of Gaara's cheeks.

"Protective jerk," he smiled. They snuggled together on the couch, unaware that Sasuke's mother was smiling at them in the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke was so nervous that someone had to help him put his tie on. He chose to wear a navy blue shirt with a white tie and matching pants with black shoes. His mother did his hair, heavy bangs in front while the rest spiked up in the back. He was pacing and going over his song again and again in his head. Neji and Naruto dropped by along with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and some others from the club to wish him luck. He was back stage with Gaara, and his parents were already sitting along with everyone else.

"Sasuke, relax," Gaara soothed, walking over and smoothing back his bangs. Sasuke nodded and blinked his grey eyes.

"I can't help it; the winner goes to finals in Italy! I'm so nervous!" he whined, huddling himself into his boyfriend's chest. Gaara smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're going to wipe the floor with all those amateurs," he smiled. Sasuke smiled against his collarbone before he tilted his head up. Their lips almost met in a kiss when a cough suddenly interrupted them. Gaara let out an annoyed growl while Sasuke blushed red. Madara Uchiha stood behind them, looking amused.

"Well well, Sasuke, how naughty," he smiled. Sasuke recognized the voice and instantly stiffened in Gaara's grasp.

"U-uncle," Sasuke whispered. Gaara turned to face the man but kept his arm around his small waist. Madara smiled at the contact.

"I came to wish you luck. I can't wait to hear what you play," he smiled. Sasuke nodded at his words.

"Thank you, I promise you'll enjoy it," he said. Madara's smile became a little softer.

"Sasuke, really, good-luck tonight," he said. Sasuke was a bit miffed about the sudden sincerity. He would have asked but the sound of his uncles retreating footsteps stopped him. Gaara made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"That man looked like a creeper to me," he mumbled. Sasuke would have laughed, but the stage director approached them.

"Sasuke dear, you're up next," she smiled. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right," he said. Gaara beside him walked him out to the stage curtain.

"You ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"As I'll ever be," he said.

* * *

The crowd applauded as the stage director introduced him over the microphone. Gaara walked Sasuke to the bench just as the applause died down. Sasuke took a deep breath and scooted a little closer to the keys. He tapped a few to know where he was at and put his hands in position.

When all was silent, he began to play.

His fingers started off slow and moved over each other smoothly. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm take him over. He didn't think about the people in the crowd whispering to each other or the amazed and odd sounds. He could only feel the weight of the keys as each mallet struck the cord. He smiled when the rhythm began to pick up, and the music reverberated in his ears. He didn't bake beneath the harsh lighting like he had in New York. He moved his body to the rhythm no matter which way it went. His fingers did the talking and the singing as he struck each key perfectly. He opened his grey eyes, just as he was hitting the last verse of the song. He ended on a soft note and let it carry around the auditorium. He breathed deeply for a few moments until the sound of the crowd caused him to turn his head.

They exploded.

Sasuke was amazed as the reaction he received. People whistled and shouted and just continued to clap. He muffled a smile and stood from the bench, bowing to them all. The crowd continued to clap as he walked back toward the stage curtain. He with held a blush and let out a large shaky sigh of relief.

It was over; it was all finally over. He felt a large boulder release itself from his chest, and he nearly sagged from the weight of it. He walked to where he knew the chairs would be and sat down, waiting for someone to come get him. He heard footsteps a moment later and perked up. Before he could ask who it was he smelt something very strange. It was almost nauseating.

His eyes widened when something wet was pushed harshly against his face. He swung out his arms but felt one of his wrists get caught. He stood up and almost fell over when the rag was stuffed up to his nose, cutting off both forms of breathing. He tried to make a noise, but his senses were becoming mulled. He had trouble distinguishing which way was up or down. His eyes grew heavy as he heard harsh breathing from somewhere above him. He took one last breath and felt an arm circle around his waist.

He was out.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Reunion comes tumbling down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hopefully I'll have everything done soon.**

**So, has anyone started their Christmas shopping yet? lol**

* * *

Mikoto was almost giddy as she held her husband's hand. The man smiled and squeezed back in return. The judges had a hard time deciding who the winner would be, so they had hauled up in an office somewhere until a decision could be made. They walked back stage and looked around for Sasuke. Mikoto waved down the stage director.

"Excuse me, was Sasuke here or did he go somewhere?" she asked. The woman looked around to the seating behind her.

"He was here a moment ago. Did one of his friends pick him up? He was with the red head before," she asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"He was sitting with us," he said. The woman shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I saw him sit down, and then I went to go do something. I wasn't gone maybe a minute, and he wasn't here when I got back," she said. Mikoto felt her heart start to pump in her chest.

Unknown to them a figure was loading an unconscious Sasuke into his car in the back alleyway.

* * *

Something smelt funny as he wrinkled his nose. His head felt light as he carefully cradled it and sat up. Sasuke blinked away the dryness in his eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelt fresh and a bit stale at the same time. His shirt buttons were undone, and he felt his tie was missing. He touched what was under him and concluded that it was a bed. He blinked in confusion. Was he home? Did he faint on stage and not remember it? Where was everyone?

He sat up a bit more and slid his feet off the bed to touch the floor. He immediately figured out that he was not in his own room. The carpet here was way too plush as his feet sunk right in. His senses suddenly went on high alert. He scrambled up and almost tripped when he bumped into something. His hands reached down and felt a small table by the bed. He roamed his hands over it carefully until he touched what appeared to be a lamp. Now he knew this was definitely not his room. He was beginning to panic as he roamed further in an unfamiliar territory. He almost felt ashamed as he for the first time in years, raised his hands to make sure he didn't run into anything. The simple action made tears come to his eyes, but he held them back. He walked until he hit a wall and kept feeling among the rest of the room.

As far as he knew it was a rather sizeable room. It held a wardrobe and a desk in one corner, and the window was a substantial door with possibly a walk out veranda, but the door was locked. The wooden door that was the main door was locked as well. He wandered back to the bed to think.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself. He sat on the bed for what felt like hours, all he could listen to was the silence. His ears perked like a cat's, and his eyes flew to where he knew the door was. It opened and what sounded to Sasuke like more than one person came in. He sat quietly and glared at nothing, in particular, but wanted to let them all know he was not happy, not in the least.

"So who are the cowards who brought me here?" he asked in a venomous voice. Someone chuckled, and the sound of it made the first few spikes of fear embed itself in his spine.

"My goodness, you were right about his feistiness," the voice slithered. Sasuke suddenly felt cold, very cold.

"Knock it off, you're scaring him," a second voice sneered. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Mr. I?" He shouted, suddenly angrier than scarred. He stood up from the bed and shouted loudly into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Easy Sasuke, it's all right," another voice spoke. Sasuke felt himself tear up at the sound, but he held it back with more anger.

"Uncle Madara?" He almost whimpered, suddenly feeling very ill. He must have looked like it because he heard footsteps make their way toward him to the bed. Sasuke panicked and moved to the side where he knew the wardrobe would be. He stepped away and accidentally over stepped, causing him to smack face-first into the wall. He groaned and held his nose, embarrassment and fear coursing through him at the action. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and he struggled to get them off. He screamed against the hand on his mouth as he felt himself being dragged to some other place in the room.

"You're making this harder than it has to be Sasuke; we just want to help you!" Mr. I. said.

Sasuke felt rage boil within him. He opened his mouth wide and chomped down on the hand over his mouth. When Mr. I. cried out and pulled away Sasuke took a chance. He tackled the man to the floor and reached for any kind of hair the man had. He discovered it was rather long, good, that made this a whole lot easier. He grabbed a fist full of it and pulled. Using his other hand, he raised it into a fist and brought it down. Mr. I. moved at the last second and Sasuke yelped in pain as his fist hit the hard floor. He was pushed off and Mr. I. straddled him, pushing his wrists to the floor. He could feel the other man's hair as it brushed against his face, he was panting and sweaty, probably much like the man above him. He urged his body to move, but he was held down.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"No, never again Sasuke," Mr. I. above him whispered. Sasuke went still at the statement. There was nothing but the sound of breathing.

"Orochimaru, please leave for a moment will you?" Madara's voice spoke. Sasuke's eyes briefly flicked away before a hand on his face caused him to turn back to Mr. I.

"Hmm, very well, I'll be waiting downstairs," he said. Sasuke heard him leave, the door closing behind him.

"He deserves to know," Madara said quietly.

Sasuke felt Mr. I. get up and off him. Before Sasuke could scramble away, he was lifted up and trapped in a strong pair of arms. He was moved backward toward the bed by the hold, his back forced up and against Mr. I's chest as he sat between the man's legs. The position let Mr. I. hold onto him tightly and for him to be facing the man who was his uncle. Footsteps approached them as he heard his uncle move. Madara kneeled so that he was right in front of Sasuke. The boy didn't realize he was crying until strong fingers came from in front of him and wiped the tracks off. Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat and turned his face away from the fingers.

"It's all right Sasuke, nothing bad is going to happen to you; I swear," Madara said. Sasuke mindlessly shook his head.

"You kidnaped me," he whimpered. "You locked me in a room," he said again. He felt Mr. I. 's arms tighten around him.

"We know, please understand that what we are doing is for the best," the man said into his ear. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I hate you both," he hissed. Madara sighed but was determined to go on.

"We both love you Sasuke; all we want is to help you. Isn't that what family does for the people they love?" he asked.

"I don't even know who you are anymore uncle," Sasuke whispered. Madara's face hardened.

"Not even Itachi?" he asked. Sasuke looked confused; he sobered up a moment later.

"He's alive, isn't he?" he asked in a whisper.

Mr. I. took a deep breath behind him.

"Yes, I am Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke stiffened to the point where he could have been made of stone. He turned his head ever so slowly as if something had been sneaking up on him, and he only realized it.

The room was silent in exception to his heavy breathing.

"Why?" he suddenly asked, tearing up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Itachi held him tighter, burying his face into Sasuke's hair.

"I wanted to see you so badly," Itachi admitted. "I wanted to let you know, but mother and father were so against it. I wasn't allowed to call. I couldn't even see you. I was forced to watch you grow up from afar," he whispered. Sasuke listened, his heart cracking in two.

"I made one mistake, one! And they held it against me for the rest of my life!" he yelled. Sasuke was spooked and started trembling from the outburst.

"Itachi, you're scarring him," Madara warned. Sasuke whimpered as Itachi's hold began to crush him.

"I don't care! I want him to know! He needs to hear how cruel and manipulative those people are! We have the ability. We can make Sasuke's world whole, but they didn't want to take the risk!" he hissed.

Sasuke cried out in pain as the hold started crushing him. He was ripped from Itachi's arms and into his uncle's. Sasuke coughed and regained his breathing in his hold while Itachi continued to ramble mindlessly.

"They separated us! They made me leave because I almost cured you! I made one mistake! One!" he continued to shout. Sasuke regained his breath and fearfully clutched his uncle's shirt as the shouting got louder.

"That's enough Itachi," Madara growled. Itachi stopped breathing deeply as he calmed down. He took in the sight of Sasuke huddling into his uncle and suddenly felt regretful.

"Sasuke, Sasuke baby please . . . I'm sorry, come back to me little brother," he said quietly, holding out his arms.

Sasuke flinched back as arms encircled him and pulled him into Itachi's chest. Sasuke had so many questions that it made his head buzz. Even so, at the same time he wanted to kick and yell and hate all the people in the room. Sasuke didn't say anything as Itachi stroked the back of his head and buried his face into his little brother's shoulder. Sasuke didn't think as he brought his hand up and ran it down the length of Itachi's back. He once again fisted Itachi's long locks and forcefully pulled him back.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, pushing Itachi off. Itachi stumbled back and made a noise of protest at being pushed aside.

"Sasuke," he said, trying to get closer. Sasuke wasn't really aiming, but he missed as he made a swing at Itachi's face. Madara caught his wrists as the boy struggled in his grip.

"I hate you! Liar! Con artist! Jackal!" he screamed. "I wish you were really dead! Then you wouldn't have put mom and dad through hell! I hate you! I hate you!" he kicked and screamed. Madara had a hard time holding his young nephew still as the boy thrashed and yelled. Itachi stood there frozen at the words his little brother spat at him.

"I want to go home! Leave me alone! I want to go home!" he continued to yell. Madara looked at Itachi.

"I think we should leave," he said. Itachi made a face.

"Not until he understands," he said. Sasuke made to kick him so Itachi backed up.

"That's enough. We'll continue this later," Madara said sternly. Itachi took one look at the outraged look on Sasuke's face and reluctantly nodded. Madara held Sasuke in a body lock and swept the boy off his feet. Sasuke was still screaming and kicking as Madara sat Sasuke on the bed, still holding him. Itachi bit his lip before he steeled himself and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a bottle and a cloth and wet it. He handed the cloth to Madara's free hand, the one that wasn't holding a flailing and yelling Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; we'll speak more tomorrow," he said. Madara quickly caught Sasuke's mouth with the chloroform and just held him tightly. Itachi winced at the surprised and scarred look on the boy's face as the cloth enclosed over his mouth. Sasuke flailed even more before his eyes drooped, and his body became still. Madara smoothed back his nephew's hair and sighed. He laid the boy down and tucked him in. Itachi looked sour as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The reunion didn't go as planned, did it?" Madara said, watching Sasuke sleep. Itachi growled and looked to the side, combing his fingers through his hair even harder.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way! Sasuke was supposed to believe me!" he hissed. Madara sighed again and stood from the bed. He let his hand smooth back Sasuke's bangs lovingly one last time before he headed for the door.

"We will start tomorrow. We're wearing Sasuke out like this, and it isn't healthy. Explain things to him tomorrow, everything!" He commanded sternly. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Madara leave the room. His eyes went to Sasuke and saw how utterly spent the small thirteen years old was. His hair was sticking up, and his eyes looked puffy. He was breathing raggedly as if he had been running. Itachi frowned and walked over. He carefully let the back of his hand roam over Sasuke's cheek before he pulled it back. He walked stiffly to the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

Mikoto cried on the couch while Fugaku angrily paced his living room. A policeman was standing near the sofa with another female officer beside him.

"You last saw him after his performance?" the man asked. Fugaku exploded.

"No you idiot! I last saw him before he went on stage!" he roared. Sasuke's friends sat around the room. Naruto and Neji sat on the piano bench, Naruto holding onto Neji's arm. Kisame, Deidara and Sasori stood over by the window, and Gaara was in the lounge chair clutching the arm of it in a white-knuckle grip. His glare focused on the officers as they kept asking questions.

"Who was the last to see him personally?" The man asked.

"Me," Gaara answered, his voice deep and rough sounding. The man nodded and flipped his notepad closed.

"We'll be in touch, we're still questioning some people at the concert hall," the man said. Without a word, they left through the front door.

"Those people are useless!" Kisame yelled in anger. Sasori and Deidara beside him nodded.

"We'll go out and search for ourselves," Sasori said. Deidara beside him gave a smile.

"Yeah, un! We can take my car!" He said. With that both headed out the door with Kisame on their heels.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked hopefully. Neji beside him ran his fingers through the blond's spikes.

"Try to be as supportive as possible," the brunette said. Gaara in the arm chair stood up.

"I'm going back to the concert hall. There has to be something there! I was the last one to be with him. I'm responsible!" He said. Mikoto shook her head on the couch.

"No Gaara sweetie, it isn't your fault. We'll find Sasuke. He's very strong!" She said. Fugaku sat down next to his wife and pulled her close.

"I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch," he said, gently taking his wife's hand into his own.

"I'm going with Kisame to look," Gaara said, heading for the door. Naruto and Neji were right behind him. Mikoto leaned against her husband and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

"You don't think . . . ?" She began to ask. Fugaku frowned.

"If they did, they'll rue the day they ever took Sasuke," he hissed.

* * *

He woke up to the same situation as yesterday only today he felt different. He had a pounding headache and worst of all, a wounded heart. Itachi was still alive which he knew he should be happy about, but he was still incredible angry at the situation he was currently in. He rose from the bed and pushed back the sheets on top of him. He had to figure out how to leave. He had absolutely no idea where he was or frankly, the house he was in. He tried to think, but the sudden opening of the door alerted him.

"Sasuke," the voice said. Sasuke turned his head away and took a breath.

"Either take me home or get out," he said. Itachi stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Don't I deserve a conversation after so many years apart?" Itachi said, sounding angry. Sasuke still wouldn't look at him.

"You deserve nothing. Not my sympathy or my love as your brother. For whatever reason, you were gone from my life. Maybe it would be best if it stayed that way," Sasuke growled. Itachi bristled.

"Maybe you were the reason I was forced to leave my home and my family! The reason I am no longer allowed to walk into the warmth of a loving home!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke wheeled on him.

"Then tell me! I've lived all this time thinking you were dead! Why don't you grow a pair and finally explain to me why I am here? Mom and dad have told me nothing!" he shouted. Itachi took a deep breath and walked toward the bed. Sasuke tensed.

"Stay on the end of the bed," he warned. Itachi bit his lip but decided to be civil for now. He made sure to sit on the end of the bed a safe distance away. Sasuke moved closer to the head board and wrapped his arms around his legs on the bed. Itachi sighed.

"You were about eight when I left, I was sixteen," he started. Sasuke closed his eyes and kept listening.

"I had wanted to go into the field of research like our parents. They weren't the people they are now compared to back then. Mother, father and Uncle Madara worked in a biochemical engineering lab. Their main projects were human research, limb regeneration . . . Science fiction topics if you will. This was back when I was little though. When you were born, it took them a while to figure out you were blind, a few months. When they found out, an immediate idea came to mother and father's mind about the reinstatement of human sight," he said.

Sasuke squirmed on the bed and felt his heart rate pick up.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"They started experimenting when you were just a baby, but half to all the results failed. I read over the documents Madara kept, and all of them were in advancement on sight progression. The only option they had left was an experimental surgery. Uncle Madara was for since the result was a sixty-eight percent chance of success. Mother and father though knew of the dangers since you were only a few months old. They were against it and simply canceled the research. Uncle wasn't happy since he was so close to a breakthrough."

"What did mom and dad do?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"They pulled you away from the project and warned him to stop. They began to see your blindness as normal and decided to raise you as you are. Madara became angry and wanted to continue. He waited a few years until you were older. This meant a better success rate if we were to undergo surgery. When I turned sixteen, I took you to visit Madara when our parents thought I was babysitting you. We decided to continue where we left off," Itachi said, voice quiet.

Sasuke swallowed some saliva in his throat.

"You tried again?" He whispered. Itachi nodded.

"You had a severe allergic reaction to the special sedation chemicals we were going to use. It almost killed you and we had no choice but to take you to the hospital. When mother and father found out, they kicked me out of the house for almost killing you. They quit the research field and decided to act like nothing had happened. They wanted to become the normal family, that was what they felt was best for you. You probably don't remember any of it because you were unconscious for most of it. Mom and dad lied about me dying to probably give you an explanation of why I wasn't around anymore," he ended bitterly.

Sasuke frowned.

"Why couldn't you just let it go? Why did you want me to see so badly?" He asked. He was unaware but Itachi was looking right at him.

"Everyone deserves to live a normal life Sasuke. Especially if we have the ability to make it so. If this research is complete, then hundreds upon thousands of new possibilities can arise of human science!" Itachi said.

"So you're on a crusade to eliminate all human flaws? And I just happened to be the guinea pig that fell right into all your laps?" Sasuke said bitterly.

"No! It was a miracle opportunity! Don't you see that? You were born into a family that could help you!" Itachi said, standing up from the bed.

"I don't need to be helped! I'm happy just the way that I am! Why do people always assume that I'm suffering? I'm exactly like anyone else! Just because my world is dark doesn't mean I'm not a full functioning human being!" Sasuke yelled, uncurling his legs. He looked away a moment later and bit his lip.

"Do you think of me as that imperfect?" He gasped out. Itachi clenched his teeth, and without regard walked right up to Sasuke. The raven tried to reel back as Itachi wrapped his arms around his now struggling little brother.

"Haven't you ever wanted to see the faces of the people you love? Sunsets and valley? Colors, trees, flowers . . . You're missing out on so much! Don't you want to see what a piano even looks like? Don't you want to see the keys as you strike the notes? Don't tell me that at least once in your life you didn't wish you could see?" Itachi hissed.

"I wish for a lot of things. You letting go of me is one of them!" Sasuke said. He attempted to get his hands free, but they were trapped between his own body and his older brother's chest.

"No, so much time can be made-up Sasuke! Now is our time and we can finish what we started," Itachi rambled on. Sasuke stopped struggling.

"What are you talking about?" He panted. Itachi nuzzled the side of his head, a breath of warm air caressing the boy's earlobe.

"We've done it Sasuke, why do you think I showed up after all these years? We finally completed the research; now all we have to do is go through with it."

"You mean . . . ?" Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to really struggle now. Itachi held on tighter until one of Sasuke's legs came up and kicked him in the stomach. The older doubled over, and Sasuke jumped off the bed. He ran to the part of the wall where he knew the door was. He gasped in surprise when the knob twisted and flung open. He didn't hesitate and ran unknowingly outside of the room. He cringed when he slammed against the opposite wall and backed up holding his cheek. He turned right and smacked into another wall there. He turned left finally and ran down what felt like a carpeted hallway.

He had no clue where he was or where he was going, but it was all he could do. If they were going to do what he thought they wanted to do, then he was not sticking around. He ran to the end of the hall and reached out with his hands. He felt along the wall until his hand landed on another door. He felt for the knob and pulled it open running through, his shoes echoing off the hard tiled floor. The room must have been very large for the sound to carry so easily. He walked faster, hands out in front of him and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Sasuke!" A voice shouted behind him.

Sasuke panicked and started to run. He had never moved this fast in his life, considering how dangerous it was for him to do so blindly. He felt a railing to his right through his hands and figured he must have been on an upper floor somewhere.

"Stairs, there has to be some stairs somewhere!" He whispered to himself frantically.

"Sasuke, stop!" He heard Itachi yell again.

Sasuke almost fell from the shout when the railing to his right suddenly vanished. He felt weightless as his eyes popped wide open.

_Oh no . . . The stairs!_

* * *

_TBC_


	18. The light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Been a while since I updated. I should be updating everything else soon since this story is almost at a close. Just one more chapter after this I think. I might do a bunch of side stories in relation to this one, not sure yet. Hope you like this lengthy chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke tried to turn his body as not to fall down the stairs head first and break his neck. He cried out loudly when his shoulder hit the first step and heard something crack. He tumbled down the flight and just kept falling and falling. With his one good arm, he reached out for anything that might make it all stop. He managed to snag what felt like one of the railing's bars and stop himself. He panted as tears clustered in his sockets and ran down his face in pain. His right arm felt useless and completely engulfed in pain…

"Sasuke, SASUKE!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke whimpered in pain when he heard heavy breathing, and footsteps approach him. He felt disoriented and had no clue where he was, he could only stare upward and ride the waves of pain in his arm. He tried to move, but the pain left him paralyzed. He clenched his teeth, and eyes closed at the onslaught of it all. A pair of arms moved him, and he cried out loudly in the large room. The sound echoed and carried everywhere in his prison.

"What the hell happened!" an angry voice boomed.

Sasuke somewhere in the back of his hazed mind recognized his uncle's voice. He closed his eyes and tried to think only about breathing.

"He-he tried to run," Itachi growled out, but it sounded more scared than angry. Sasuke was lifted up by someone and from the size of the man's frame, Sasuke guessed it was Madara.

"Get Orochimaru and meet me in Sasuke's room!" he shouted at Itachi. Itachi made a grab for Sasuke.

"Uncle, let me take-"

"NO! Do as you're told for once!" His uncle shouted. Sasuke whimpered again as Madara carried him back up the stairs. Madara worriedly looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Sasuke, what happened?" He asked quietly, walking back toward the boy's room. Sasuke only took a deep breath.

"I want to go home," he whimpered, but it sounded pitiful even to his own ears.

Madara steeled his jaw and carefully cradled the boy against his chest.

"I know. I know . . . It will be over soon Sasuke," he said. Sasuke was confused and scared by the words. He was laid down back on the bed and cried when his broken arm was laid out flat to his side.

"Don't move it, the doctor will be here in a moment," Madara tried to soothe.

The creepy doctor from before came in and looked the boy over. Sasuke cringed from the man's chilled touch and chilly words of fake comfort. Orochimaru only made a comment here or there when necessary but otherwise remained quiet. Sasuke's jacket was removed, and he was left in a blue muscle shirt. His arm was in a cast and sling and was told that he was to remain in bed for the other bruises that were sure to come. He also received a sprained ankle in the fall. Making sure the foot was elevated and the arm caste Orochimaru left with a nod and smirk. Itachi glared at the man as he left the room and turned his attention back to Sasuke. Madara smoothed out his nephew's bangs and fingered a small bruise forming on the underside of his chin. Bleary and watery grey eyes stared pleadingly up at him.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back to check up on you in an hour or so," Madara said quietly. With that Madara exited the room and glared at Itachi when the other tried to stay behind. Reluctantly, Itachi followed Madara into his office on the other side of the house. As soon as the door to the office closed, he tried to speak.

"Uncle Madara I-"

_WHAM!_

Itachi fell back onto the floor and clutched his face. Through his bangs he looked up to see his uncle glaring fiercely down at him. His eyes were like two black dots of anger and fury.

"Because of you, Sasuke now has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. I warned you not to go near him unsupervised!" He yelled. Itachi stood up and glared at the man.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" He shouted back.

"But it did. You can't control your emotions around him Itachi," Madara hissed. The man shook his head and focused his glare back on the other.

"Now it will be even longer before we can start. Because of you, Sasuke will not only be delayed returning home but the delay of his sight."

Itachi swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

"We just need to be more careful. We can still go through with it if we are careful!" He tried to reason.

"No, we wait a week, and from now on; you are to NEVER be alone with him," Madara finalized.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his side as he felt the sunlight come through his window and hit his face. The warmth did nothing to soothe the ache he felt in his soul. His uncle had dropped by to check on him and bring him food before leaving him to sleep. With the food, his uncle left a warm compress on his throbbing and swollen ankle. Sasuke didn't touch the hot pockets or juice bottle left for him as they cooled to room temperature. All he could do to distract himself from the pain was sleep or listen to the silence of the place he was being kept.

He thought a lot, more so than he had ever needed. He thought of his mother and how worried she must be. He thought of his father and wondered if he was crying also or trying to comfort his mother. He wondered about his friends, and if they were looking for him. He thought about Gaara and how he ached to be held by the other and kiss him. He wanted to be back at the piano where it was safe and fun. He didn't care anymore if Itachi was alive; his brother was no brother to him any longer.

Three days went by and Sasuke barely touched any food or drink. He mostly stayed under the covers of his bed and listened to the sounds going on around him. Itachi and Madara were beginning to become very worried and often checked in on him. Sasuke would act like they didn't exist or immediately just ignored them. What they didn't know was that Sasuke was deep in thought. He was concluding his location and the route, he had taken to escape his room. By the sound of it and where Madara had come from his office on the left of the stairs, he concluded just one thing . . .

He must be hauled up in his uncle's villa.

He had only been a few feet from the front door, and that thought killed him the most.

His arm ached along with his ankle. He felt like he was starting to go mad being kept here, and it had only been from what he guessed a few days. He clicked a button on his watch that he still wore.

_"It is now 3:55 p.m., Tuesday, 2010,"_ the small voice said.

"Three days . . . " He croaked out.

* * *

Gaara was so paranoid he couldn't even sleep at night. The police had found nothing, and everyone combined couldn't find a trace of the boy. Sasuke's parents had been making phone call after phone call between relatives and work. Gaara walked down the street at a fast pace, heading for Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by a tired looking Mikoto.

"Oh, hello Gaara sweetie," she said, letting him in. He nodded and joined her in the kitchen. She had been doing a lot of baking it looked like.

"Some of the neighbors sent over some food. I haven't touched it, but Fugaku has been eating out of worry. I also baked some things; it keeps me somewhat calm. You should take something home to your mother," she babbled. She sat at the kitchen island and looked up at him.

"I want the house to smell good when Sasuke comes home," she smiled sadly. Gaara walked over and touched her hand.

"We'll get him back," he assured. Mikoto squeezed his hand.

"You love Sasuke don't you?" She smiled kindly this time. Gaara suddenly became nervous over the question.

"It's all right hun. I think Sasuke likes you too, so he'll be strong for you like you are for him," she said. Gaara felt a deep appreciation for the mother of his love.

"Thank you, I'll stay strong. I promise," he said.

* * *

Itachi marched through the hallway, not heeding his uncle's words any longer. It had been three days, and Sasuke had barely shown any signs of life. He walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Sasuke?" He said.

He walked in and paused when he saw a lump under the sheets. He walked over and gently put a hand on the bundle.

"Sasuke," he tried again.

He shook the bundle but found something strange. He frowned and pulled back the sheets. A few pillows had been lumped together, and the sheet pulled up over them. Realizing he had been tricked, he faced the door when he heard footsteps on the carpeting. Sasuke didn't hesitate to slam the door closed and push down the lock on the outside of the knob. Itachi was now locked inside the room. Itachi ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Sasuke!" he shouted in both anger and surprise. Sasuke on the other side of the door panted and grimaced when he put weight on his ankle.

"How do you like being locked up like an animal?" Sasuke shouted from the other side. Itachi pounded on the door, now in anger.

"Open this door right now!" he shouted loudly. Sasuke shook his head and began to limp down the hallway.

"Screw you," he whispered under his breath.

He unpretentiously limped down the hallway using the wall as a support. He went through the familiar door and with reserve closed it behind him. He breathed almost loudly in the large room. He could no longer hear his brother pounding and yelling through the door behind him. Good, no one knew he had slipped out yet. He grabbed the guard rail and carefully hobbled to where he knew the stairs he had fallen down were. His arm ached and his ankle throbbed, but he kept going. He could feel sweat gathering under his dress shirt. He carefully found the first step with his good foot and winced as he hopped on it. He proceeded to go down the stairs and made sure he was quiet doing it. He wasn't sure if it was just his brother and uncle in the house, but he could never be too careful.

He sighed when he hit a solid floor, his feet were bare, and he prayed that the driveway was gravel and not stone. He trembled as he had to balance himself from falling as he walked straight ahead. He reached out his hand to look for the front doors. He knew they weren't far so he sped up a bit.

_Almost!_

He gasped in surprise when his hand came in contact with something solid but . . . Breathing.

He pulled his hand back so fast he almost fell on the spot. A hand latched onto his upper arm causing him to fall onto his butt on the floor. Sasuke's mouth hung open as his eyes moved rapidly in his head.

"Uncle?" he asked in fear. He heard a chuckle, and the grip on his arm tightened. He was nearly lifted off the floor as he struggled to get free from the brutal grip.

"Well, how naughty, children shouldn't be wandering around on their own, especially blind children," the silky voice teased. Sasuke recognized the voice but couldn't remember the name. He gasped a moment later when a fist got him in the gut, sending him to the floor. The man observed the unconscious boy for a moment and smirked.

"I won't have my research ruined by one little brat," he smiled. Effortlessly, he picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs to Madara's office.

The man heard a knock upon his door and looked up from his papers.

"Enter," Madara said, sitting up a bit in his chair. Orochimaru entered with the unconscious boy on his shoulder. Madara stood up so fast that his chair toppled over.

"What did you do to him?" he shouted in the small room. The pale raven by the door smiled.

"Only stopped him my friend, you see it seems Itachi couldn't heed your warning. This one almost made it all the way out the front door, if I hadn't been there to stop him of course," he smiled. Madara marched over and carefully but forcefully took back his nephew. Minding Sasuke's arm, he held the boy in an iron grip.

"Find that moron and both of you report to the basement, I can no longer afford to delay," Madara said ruefully. Orochimaru smiled.

"Very well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses," he smiled. Madara ignored him and clenched his teeth.

"Go!" He shouted.

Orochimaru smiled once more before leaving the office. Madara looked down at the boy and couldn't help smoothing back his rumpled bangs. Oh, how the boy reminded him about how much he missed his own children.

* * *

It was painful to breathe as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke gasped as he struggled to know where he was. The room was unbearably hot, and his hands were painfully cold. He took deep breaths and flinched when a hand landed on his forehead, smoothing back his hair.

"It's all right Sasuke," his uncle said, petting him. Sasuke shook the hand away and clenched his teeth. He tried to move when to his horror, he felt his hands and legs strapped down. He cried out and did everything he could to move.

"Sasuke stop that!" Itachi's voice came out rough and demanding. Sasuke was starting to become angrier than scared.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted into the room. The sound echoed horribly and made him flinch in surprise. He heard a chuckle and the padding of footsteps.

"So he is awake, good, let's proceed shall we? I have to be back to London with my findings by tomorrow," Orochimaru said. The hand on Sasuke's head moved away and Sasuke suddenly became desperate.

"No! Let me go! I want to go home! P-please, I-I won't tell anyone anything if I can just go home!" Sasuke yelled. The room was silent, and he struggled to keep from crying.

"Sasuke, we are not going to hurt you," Itachi said softly, padding over. Sasuke turned his face away from the voice.

"I hate you," he whispered out but knew everyone could hear him. Itachi steeled his jaw and his fingers clenched the side at the table that Sasuke was strapped to.

"Well you're going to love me after this! You'll take it all back once we're done! You'll love me like you're supposed to!" He almost shouted. Madara grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"That's enough. He is scared enough already," he growled.

Sasuke heard several sounds as they all moved about the room. He turned his head every which way to follow the sounds of squeaks and clanging metal. He freaked when a mask was shoved over the lower half over his face. He screamed into the plastic and fought harder against his binds. His arm was on fire along with his wrists and ankles, but he continued to struggle. A hand once again placed itself on his head as he began to feel sleepy.

_T-they're k-k-knocking me o-out . . _

Sasuke felt his breathing start to slow as his eyes became heavy. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and ears as he slowly started to lose consciousness again.

"Please . . . " He begged one last time.

"I...Don't . . Want . . . " He whispered for his last attempt at speaking.

Madara hid his emotions when Sasuke was completely out. Itachi was still in the corner either fuming or struggling with Sasuke's words.

"Next time you wake up Sasuke, you might be surprised," he whispered.

Orochimaru stepped forward holding a very dangerous looking long needle. He squeezed the trigger and smirked, watching the liquid turn blue as soon as it hit open air, it was purple inside the needle.

"Let's begin, shall we gentlemen?" He asked.

* * *

Fugaku sat upon the bed looking through his photo album. He smiled as a tiny Sasuke being held by his mother appeared before him, it was one where Sasuke was asleep as his head rested on his mother's shoulder. The boy couldn't have been more than three at the time. Mikoto looked at the camera with a soft smile, dressed in her pale purple sun dress. A small Itachi was by her knees looking up at them both in wonder more so then even looking at the camera. It was a beautiful picture none the less.

He blinked and turned the page then frowned. It was a picture of himself along with his older brother and his brother's children. Madara loved his two little girls, both with dark eyes and raven hair to their waists. Each girl latched onto either his own arm or Madara's, smiling and waving at the camera. Fugaku rarely smiled unless he either was happy or showed his family affection. Madara's wife took the picture.

Fugaku kept the somber look on his face. Sadly, his brother's wife and girls had died in an unexpected car accident when they were returning from visiting her parents. Madara was so heartbroken, he tossed a chair out of his second-story window and almost threw himself out of it as well. Fugaku had never seen his brother so lifeless and withdrawn after their funeral. He almost became a hermit, not at any time leaving his home and barely eating a thing. When Mikoto was pregnant for Itachi, he had forced the man to sell his home and move in with them. He stayed in what was now Sasuke's bedroom. It took a long time and a lot of love but Madara slowly recovered.

It was after Itachi and Sasuke's births, Madara seemed to perk up completely, like being an uncle was a second chance of being a parent again. When it came to things like babysitting and needing to be picked up at school, Madara was there. He stayed up all night a few times when Sasuke was born so Mikoto could sleep, and Fugaku could go to work the next day.

Madara adored his two nephews.

It was the stunt he pulled with Sasuke that had broken Fugaku's heart. The man was so desperate to give he didn't factor in Sasuke's safety. He hated taking his nephews away from the man, but it was for his own health, and the good of his boys. Madara bought a new home and moved out. When Itachi pretty much handed Sasuke to the man, that was the last straw.

It was painful, so horribly harrowing to completely erase his oldest son from his life. But Itachi was becoming like Madara, always seeking to alter human imperfection. After that incident, Mikoto and he decided it to be best if Sasuke forgets Itachi and grows up as a normal blind boy. Sure having a unseeing baby was hard, but they got through it. Even if he was lacked of sight, Sasuke was ordinary, smart and most important, happy. They did the things standard families did. They went to theme parks, to the movies, went camping and had picnics. They decided never to shelter Sasuke, not at any time to keep him from the world. If there was ever a time Sasuke sought to do something about his sight, they would be behind him one hundred percent.

Fugaku sighed and closed the album. He rubbed his forehead and set the album on the floor. He had called his brother, but the man had not answered his phone. Fugaku knew his brother had something to do with this but also knew he would never let any harm come to his nephew.

Whom he was most concerned about was Itachi. Growing up he had noticed the way Itachi treated Sasuke. He was far too overprotective, and it was very worrisome. There were times when Itachi never even let the tiny Sasuke out of his sight; it was unhealthy and extremely suffocating to the little boy. Fugaku had a feeling that hopefully it was just a phase, but as they grew so did Itachi's mannerisms. There would be the lingering touches, the extended hugs and how Itachi made Sasuke sit in his lap then they practiced brail or played the piano or even watched TV. It might seem cute to others but Itachi by then was almost an adult, and it was very creepy and to Fugaku, perverted. In the future, Fugaku had feared that Itachi would try much worse. He loved his son but would never forgive him if he tried anything to his youngest boy.

He stood and decided in his mind. He was going after his brother, family or not he had to end this.

* * *

Gaara, Naruto and Neji all sat in Gaara's room. They were all tired, and Naruto looked like he had been up all night crying.

"Why haven't they found him yet?" The blond whimpered. Neji put an arm around him and sighed.

"You don't think they took him out of state do you?" he asked no one, in particular. Gaara took a deep breath.

"This is nuts. We've looked everywhere. We looked at the theater, the park . . . " The red head breathed. He closed his eyes.

"Dammit! Where is he?" He shouted. Naruto and Neji could only watch sadly as the red head broke down.

* * *

Itachi laid the small boy down on the bed. He carefully set his head on the pillow and made sure to elevate his still sore ankle. He pulled the sheets up to his mid chest and smoothed back his bangs. He was carefully not to hit the now bloody bandage that covered his little brother's eyes. He was careful not to touch his forehead where he also had two small stitches above each eye. He didn't like what he had done, but it was done and now all they could do was wait. More bandages were on the boys' wrists and ankles. During the operation, Sasuke had started lashing out in his sleep and skinned himself on the restraints. After another dose, they were completely able to put the boy out again. Itachi stared hard at his little brother and decided.

"I will be the first thing you see Sasuke, then; you'll have to fall in love with me," he told the sleeping boy.

* * *

Madara was typing on the computer when a sudden message popped up on his screen. He clicked the box with the email and frowned.

_"I know you took my son. I'll make you regret ever breathing if he has come to harm. Count on it! Have him returned by tomorrow, or I'm calling the police. Your experiment was doomed from the start."_

_-Fugaku_

Madara stared at the message and frowned. Deep in the back of his mind he started calculating the number of hours it would take to finish the procedure. No doubt his dear brother called the old research department buddies to track him down. Madara knew it would be risky letting Orochimaru onto the project, but he needed someone who was familiar with their old research. Madara pushed back from his desk and stood. It was only a matter of time before he would be found, and he needed to finish what he started.

* * *

_Oh god it hurts . . . _

_This pain . . . What the hell is this pain inside my skull?_

He bit his lip and moved his head to the side on the pillow.

_It's like someone hit me in the head with a cement block!_

He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers. His eyes felt like they had been glued together. Nausea coated the back of his throat as he fought against the pain. He felt disoriented, like he had been spinning in one place for too long. He struggled to hold onto the blankets as he sat up, his broken arm placed back in its sling. He cried out when the pain in his head started beating at an alarming level, he cried . . . The pain was horrendous. He fell back and groaned as the beating in his head became louder. He turned on his side and grasped his temples to fight the rivets of lava scouring up and down his spinal cord.

"Sasuke?" A voice above him spoke. Sasuke immediately turned his back on the person.

"Make it stop!" He shouted into the room.

Hands were on him then, touching his head and loosened the thing around his eyes. Sasuke heard the rustling of the bandage as it fell off and hit the bed. He jerked away from the touches and scooted to the other end of the bed. He stood and collapsed against the wall closest to him. He squinted, but it was still too difficult to open his eyes.

"Turn off the lights, they'll make it harder," Madara's voice commanded. Sasuke heard the click of the switch box and jerked. The light behind his eyes had gone down in his grayness scale. He struggled to breathe as his body shook. Slowly, Sasuke managed to peel his eyes open.

He couldn't believe it.

Everything was black but . . . He could see outlines. He looked to the floor and followed it to where the dresser was on the other side of the room. He could barely make out a...

_...Square . . ._

His brain registered the shape from the many times in home schooling when he had traced it on his teacher's hand. He wondered where he had suddenly come up with the idea that he had recognized a shape he had never seen before.

"Sasuke, what do you see?" Madara's voice asked him. Sasuke ignored him and continued to look around the room. His bed was a perfect square also, rumpled sheets overlapping one another like an angry swell. He traced each white hill with his eyes until they settled across the room to the people standing there. Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned away.

"It's horrible!" he gasped out. Sasuke slid down the wall and never looked back behind him at them.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, walking over to his side. By mistake, Sasuke had allowed himself the distraction and looked up to where his brother's voice was. He bit back a scream and scrambled away from the other.

It appeared objects, and people were two different things in this world of vision.

Sasuke could make out a face, that was for sure . . But the eyes . . . The eyes!

Sasuke felt like he was in some horror movie where everyone was possessed. Itachi's face shape of a semi circle registered until he reached his eyes. Nothing but two blank pure bright white dots stared out of the shape at him, causing him to freak.

"What is this? Is this what everyone can see?" he whispered in fear.

"No Sasuke, you're at the phases in your vision called monochrome. Color hasn't registered to your brain as of yet, that will come within a matter of hours after the operation," Madara explained. Sasuke blinked his eyes but screwed them closed.

"There is more?" he trembled.

Itachi leaned down close to him.

"So much more," Itachi whispered to him. Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned to his brother. Sasuke stood up and tried not to tremble at the way his brother looked to him right now. Before Itachi could ask him what was wrong Sasuke moved. The boy swiftly kicked his good leg and caught Itachi right in the chin. Itachi flew back and crashed into the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

Madara's eyes widened as he ran over to make sure Itachi was all right. Orochimaru by the door let out a wicked laugh, hand covering his mouth that was lifted up in a sneer.

"The boy certainly has a temper," he continued to snicker. Madara helped Itachi up as the other wiped the blood from his lip.

"Sasuke!" Madara reprimanded. Sasuke sneered at them both.

"I hope both of you burn in hell!" he screamed. Orochimaru by the door quieted and observed the boy closely.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called.

Sasuke shook his head, eyes wide open now and wild looking.

"I hate you so much! I hate you to the point I wish both of you were dead!" He continued to yell. Madara and Itachi looked to one another.

"Sasuke, that's enough, what's done is done. Like it or not, you'll have full sight by tomorrow," Madara announced standing up. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not if I poke my eyes out," he said in all seriousness. Itachi got up so fast he almost fell over.

"Sasuke, don't speak like that!" He yelled back. Sasuke raised his hand and pointed a shaky finger at them both.

"I see why now . . . Why mom and dad threw your pathetic ass out the door!" he rasped. "You push and push! You . . . You! You're a monster! Both of you are nothing but monsters!" He screamed, eyes filling with tears. Madara steeled his jaw and sneered. He walked up to Sasuke and grabbed the boy by the arms.

"Why are you complaining?" he shouted back. Itachi made a noise of protest as Madara threw the boy backward on the bed. Sasuke hit the covers and looked up from the bed at his now fuming uncle.

"I've given you sight! I've given you something other blind people can only dream of! You're calling me a monster after all I've given you!" The man yelled. He moved over to the bed and pinned Sasuke to the sheets. Sasuke whimpered and struggled in his hold, staring up at his uncle fearfully.

"From the day you were born . . . Since the first time, I held you . . . When I first found out you were blind all I could think about was your well-being!" he continued to shout.

"Uncle!" Itachi shouted, taking a step forward. "You're hurting him!"

Madara didn't hear him.

"You were like my own son! I've loved you, and your brother since you were brought into this miserable world! You have the nerve to call me a monster after all the love I've had for you both?" he shouted, shaking the boy.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and cried. Madara's hold on him hurt in combination with his words and the pounding going on inside his skull. He suddenly gasped as his body jerked against the bed. Sasuke's eyes flew open as hot tears erupted from his sockets. It felt as if someone had a vice grip around his throat, he couldn't breathe.

Madara's eyes widened as a streak of blood oozed out of Sasuke's right tear duct. Itachi and Orochimaru were at the side of the bed in an instant.

"He's bursting. All the stress caused a blood vessel behind his eye to break," Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke continued to spasm as if he were having a seizure. Itachi grabbed his head and held him to the mattress as to not hurt himself.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" He called out.

However, Sasuke was already out.

* * *

Madara gently combed his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. Sasuke fainted and had been out now for hours. Itachi was in his room resting after he had screamed his head off trying to wake Sasuke. Orochimaru came through the door and observed them.

"The next stage should be color shades and light. Is he going to have another episode? It would be tiring to hear him scream again," the man commented, tilting his head a bit.

Madara glared at him.

"Shut up, you'll have your findings by tomorrow, so stop complaining," he hissed. Orochimaru shrugged and turned to walk out the door. Madara looked back at the boy and slumped heavily.

"Was it . . . The right thing to do?" He asked himself in a whisper.

* * *

The next time Sasuke woke up it was like the situation repeated itself all over again, he had woken up with pains and nausea. The moment Itachi tried to get near, he was tackled by the boy and bitten . . . Actually bitten. It took both Madara and Orochimaru to pull Sasuke up and off, Itachi's blood dripping down his chin. Itachi had to get stitches in the side of his neck after that incident. Even after they had left the room, Sasuke's screams of pain and anger filtered down the hallway. The sound of a chair being thrown into the wall and ripping sheets followed behind that. Orochimaru went into the basement to research what could cause these violent episodes.

"He is just overdosed on the solution we used to keep him out. That . . . And possibly the combination of the chemicals nowcirculating through his brain that will repair damaged or nonexistent cells," Orochimaru explained, typing on his computer.

"Meaning what exactly?" Itachi growled impatiently.

Orochimaru gave him an annoyed sigh.

"Meaning, our solution can create, not repair. Sasuke is going through a metamorphosis phase. He never had sight receptors so the solution is making some for him. It will be a very painful but successful transformation," the man explained.

Madara exploded.

"You never informed me of this!" he hissed.

Orochimaru looked at him as if he were a stain on the carpet.

"Had you known, would you have gone through with the operation? This data and this research are more important to me then some boy's safety. Though I'm not entirely to blame, you handed me your nephew as a guinea pig on a silver platter," he smiled.

Itachi reached out and grabbed the man by the collar.

"You knew! You knew, and you still pumped that shit into his system!" he shouted in the other's face.

Orochimaru only smiled in his grasp.

"Like I said, you wanted this just as much as I did," he said.

Itachi released him and let him take a step back to fix himself.

"The psychotic episodes will be over in a couple of hours. He'll have the full vision by tomorrow morning," Orochimaru finalized.

* * *

Sasuke sat huddled in the middle of his room. He stood on shaky legs but collapsed a moment later.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . Naruto . . . Neji!" he shouted into the emptiness.

He crawled over to where his now torn bed sheets littered the floor. He picked up another strand and ripped it clean in two using his hands.

"Sasori . . . Kisame . . . Deidara . . . Konan . . . Jugo!" he screamed again.

He banged his now aching fist against the floor repeatedly.

"Someone get me out of here! Please . . . Please . . . It hurts so much . . . " He whispered into the silence.

Sasuke cried and let his head hit the carpet.

"Gaara . . . " He whimpered longingly.

* * *

Gaara sat at the piano in Sasuke's house, running his fingers over the keys. As long as he had known Sasuke, the boy loved to play. He heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Mr. Uchiha walk in and drop his coat on the couch. The man looked up at him and seemed a little surprised to see him sitting on the piano bench.

"Gaara my boy . . . Have you been here long?" he asked, voice sounding weary. Gaara nodded at the man.

"I was keeping Mrs. Uchiha company, she said she needed some rest, so she is napping upstairs," he said. Fugaku nodded in agreement. The man walked over to the piano and gently ran his fingers over its surface. He picked up the music book that was still open to the song Sasuke played at his competition.

"You know . . . Sasuke used to hate the piano. He said . . . He said, that the noise that it made, aggravated his sensitive ears," the man mumbled.

Gaara nodded in agreement and ran his hand over the keys again.

"That's why Sasuke only plays in short spurts through the day," he said.

Fugaku chuckled and fondly closed the book, putting it back on the music bench.

"I raised him to be so independent but never to close off to other people. Sasuke is . . . " Fugaku shook his head and put his hand over his eyes.

"Very important to me," Gaara finished for him. Fugaku nodded and removed his hand from his eyes.

"If only I were as strong as he was," Mr. Uchiha finalized. Gaara looked out the window to the side of the piano.

"Me too," he whispered.

* * *

Morning light broke through the window, causing the one in the bed to groan and roll over. He took a deep breath and stretched his one good arm. He sat up carefully and ran his hand through his rumpled and sweat matted hair. His eyes were closed as he used his good hand to rub away the dried tears and sand in his tear ducts. He paused a moment later when a patch of sunlight hit him just right. He closed his eyes tighter when the sunlight started to annoy him. He hunched forward and slowly opened his eyes.

"My god," he whispered.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his amazement as the entire room came into focus. He blinked as everything went from fuzzy to clear and grey to color. It was like waking up after thirteen years of darkness. He had slowly accustomed himself to the objects in the room, but like his sight, they all transformed throughout stages over the last couple of hours. The desk in the corner went from an outline to a 3D figure, complete with color and shine. Sasuke stood and felt his stomach become light and empty. He walked slowly over to the mirror in the corner and held his breath. Carefully, he peered into it.

He almost fell backwards.

His thirteen-year-old face was pale, framed by black raven hair. His eyes were no longer grey, but a black a shade lighter than his pupils. He raised a hand to his face and ran it over his skin from his nose to his cheekbones. He couldn't stop staring, finally completing the mental picture he had longed for all his life. There was a knock at his door, and his eyes flew over to it. A man stepped in, and Sasuke's breath caught.

Itachi Uchiha smiled at him from the doorway, a bruise covering the lower half across his face from the chin. Itachi was tall, wearing a dark-red polo shirt complimented with dark-blue jeans. His hair was long, down all the way to be mid back. Sasuke took in his eyes though, same as his own. Sasuke could still feel a faint coating of the nausea line his stomach; his head began pounding from the light into the room and the newness of his surroundings.

"Sasuke," his brother spoke. The boy took a step back as Itachi entered the room.

"How is it? Is it everything you could imagine?" he asked; arms spread wide. Sasuke had never experienced facial features before. The only way he had been able to know how people felt was by the tones of their voices. Even if Sasuke couldn't see it on his brother's face, he could hear it in how the other talked.

He sounded anxious, happy, afraid and utterly . . . Selfish.

Sasuke frowned when the man tried to approach.

"Stop!" Sasuke growled. Itachi frowned and dropped his arms.

"Why?" he asked in a clipped tone. Sasuke shook his head.

"You got what you wanted, now send me home!" he demanded.

Itachi's face was wiped of emotion. Sasuke became nervous when all the other did was simply stare at him.

"That's it?" he asked, face still blank. Sasuke was confused now.

"What?" he asked, blinking. Itachi slowly started to approach him again.

"I've dreamed about this day. I devoted my life to this project . . . And now all you can say is . . . Send me home?" he asked, voice now deep and questioning. Sasuke suddenly felt a spike of fear embed itself in his spine, and he began to shake.

"This isn't what I wanted," he whispered. Itachi came forward so fast that it caused Sasuke to back into the wardrobe. The older slammed his hands at either side of the boy's head, eyes blazed.

"To hell with what you wanted! It's what is best for you!" he roared. Sasuke flinched back, but Itachi had other plans. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"What is it going to take to make you understand? What else do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?" he shouted, voice now desperate. Sasuke swallowed and tried to think fast.

"You did all this just to get into my pants?" he accused. Itachi sneered, and it was the ugliest thing Sasuke had the privilege of seeing.

"I did this so you would realize something! I did this, so I could prove to our parents that I wasn't crazy!" he hissed. Itachi moved his face closer, his eyes lowering considerably.

"And yes . . . Maybe I did this so you would be with me . . . Body and soul," he whispered, burying his face into Sasuke's neck. The boy stiffened when a leisurely wet lick was delivered to the skin there. Itachi pushed his hips against the younger and moved them in a unhurried grind against the other. Sasuke quickly pushed him away and moved to the other side across the room.

"I'm not interested in incest brother," he growled.

Itachi stood up slowly from his bent-over position.

"Who said it couldn't be mutual? We could be together Sasuke; we can make up for all the time we've lost. Now that you can see, our parents will have no choice but to accept me back. There is no real reason for us to be apart anymore," he said, approaching the boy. Sasuke continued to move backwards.

"So you only truly love me when I'm able to see? You are such a lousy perfectionist!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi shook his head at the statement.

"I would have loved you even then; I still did. What I've given you is the ultimate show of love! Blind . . . Sight . . . In the end, I still would crave you as much as I do now!" he finalized. Sasuke shook his head and brought up a fist from his good arm.

"I can't love a manipulator; you're not the Itachi I remember. The person you are now, this Itachi is a monster!" he said.

Itachi straightened up and shrugged.

"Either way Sasuke, I'm still your brother, and I'm still the same. Years without love or family can change a person, don't you think you should take responsibility?" he smirked. Sasuke shook his head.

"You brought this on yourself," he sadly said. Itachi breathed in through his nose, eye's narrowing.

"Enough talk," he hissed.

Sasuke flew to the side when Itachi made to tackle him into the wall. Sasuke kicked out and caught Itachi in his lower back. The older brought his hands up and caught himself on the wall, turning around he growled at the boy. Sasuke made a swing at his face, but his wrist was caught. Sasuke tried to pull back but was pushed against the floor. Itachi sat on top of him, holding his wrist above his head. Sasuke's ankle burned as his broken arm pulsed in its sling.

"You're hurting me!" Sasuke gasped, trying to wiggle free.

Itachi sat up and pulled fully on his arm.

"Then stop struggling!" he hissed.

Sasuke gasped as he was thrown on the bed. He turned to look over his shoulder at his brother who was slowly approaching him like a predator. Sasuke scrambled to get away, but his ankle was caught and held . . . The sprained one. Sasuke cried out in pain as Itachi pulled the boy toward him. He didn't stop crying out until he was once again under his brother. Sasuke panted from the nausea and pain flooding his system, his eyes blurred as his chest constricted.

"Stop . . . Please!" he coughed out.

Itachi reached up and gently ran his fingers down his baby brother's face.

"Just relax," he whispered back.

Sasuke felt a hand run over his chest and slide over his hips. The hand moved down further and skimmed the inside of his thighs. Sasuke trembled and watched the display of emotion run over his brother's face. Sasuke whimpered as Itachi held him down and continued to explore his lower half with his hand. When the hand went up and between his legs, he really began to struggle.

"Please, please don't!" he begged. "I don't want it to be this way!" he cried, arching his back.

Itachi saw the tears clouding his little brother's eyes. He leaned up and kissed them away.

"You will," he urged.

Without warning he closed in and caught Sasuke's lips. Sasuke made a noise of protest and struggled even more. The hand between his legs cupped him, causing him to accidently buck into it. A flush of embarrassment coated his cheeks, and Itachi chuckled against the skin of his lips. Sasuke whimpered as the hand rubbed him hard, causing a tingle to go down his legs.

_This . . . This needs to stop!_

The sensation was so different than when he was with Gaara. This passion was motivated off of fear. With Gaara, Sasuke felt warm and safe. While Itachi was distracted by rubbing him and kissing him, Sasuke began to think of any way he could get out of this situation.

_O-Ouch. . . _

Sasuke coughed when a shooting pain went up and down his back. Itachi pulled back only for a moment to observe him with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke's brain clicked, and he knew what he had to do. Sasuke continued to cough and spasm. His body twitched and turned every which way on the bed. Itachi pulled back and looked at him in all seriousness.

"Sasuke!" he called.

Half the pain was fake but for the most part, between his arm and head it felt all real. His vision blurred, and his stomach did somersaults. He gasped out and tried to sit up; surprisingly, Itachi let him and held him closely against his chest. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and quickly tried to think.

He got lucky when Itachi backed off and sat him up fully on the bed.

"Maybe I went too fast?" he mumbled under his breath. Sasuke opened his eyes and felt sweat drip down his temple. He quickly pushed Itachi away and grabbed the lamp by his bed. Itachi growled and looked up at him from the floor.

"You-!" he began.

_WHACK!_

Itachi's body hit the floor as the lamp shattered to pieces over his head and onto the floor. Sasuke took a moment to observe what he had done before he focused again on escape. Moving his brother's unconscious body, he snuck the key out of his pants pocket. He grabbed the destroyed bed sheets and quickly tied his brother's feet and hands together. Running to the door, he took one last look at the man who used to be his brother and hauled it back down the hallway.

* * *

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the final one!**


	19. Blind but now I see

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I pulled a three-hour shift and It's Midnight here. I finally did it and I'm proud of myself and all the reviews I've gotten for this story.**

**I'm happy it turned out the way I wanted it to**

**Final Chapter: Blind but now I see**

* * *

The hallway seemed longer than he remembered. Finding his way through for a third time though helped. He entered the main hallway and had to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight. The size of the room took his breath away and made his brain sizzle in his skull. As much as he wanted to stay and stare at his new world, he knew he had to leave. He ran to the stairs and stumbled a few times, unused to the way his coordination adjusted to his sight. His heart hammered in his chest as he flew down the steps. He tripped on the last step and was sent to the floor. His arm jolted uncomfortably, and his ankle burned. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Are you all right?" A feminine voice asked.

Sasuke quickly looked up in a fright. The small woman wore some sort of weird black-and-white dress. Sasuke's brain quickly searched for a word in his head.

_Maid_. He processed.

She took one look at his disheveled appearance and covered her mouth, her eyes going wide. Sasuke didn't stick around as he took off past her to the front doors. He heard her scream behind him, but he didn't falter. His feet hit gravel, and he assumed this must have been the driveway. His feet slipped across the smooth stones as he headed for the road. Running past trimmed bushes and sculptures, he stopped only for a moment to hide behind a rose fence to catch his breath. Fresh air hit his lungs as he trembled all over. The world around him confused and scared him as much as it fascinated him. As he took in the things all around him, his brain buzzed to word them all.

_Tree…Bush…Garden…Rock…Rose…Bird…Stone…Car…_

_CAR!_

Sasuke heard the road and urged his aching limbs to carry him to it. He coughed when breathing became too difficult. He tracked through some trees until the sound of rushing cars became overpowering. He limped to the large span of black highways. Just as he almost walked out a large black jeep skirted to a halt and beeped the horn at him. A middle-aged man stuck his head out the window and scowled at him.

"Dammit kid! What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted at the stunned Sasuke. The boy could only tremble, seeming unable to move all of a sudden. The man's face went from angry too curious.

"Hey kid, you all right?" He asked again. Sasuke limped up to the jeep.

"Please . . . I need to get home," he begged. There was a woman in the jeep with the man. Her eyes went wide when they got a closer look at the scared Sasuke,

"Gerald! It's that boy from the news! The one that went missing!" She gasped. The man gaped.

"Holy-Hey kid, come on, let's get you to the police!"

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha had never run so fast in her life wearing high heels. She sped out of her flower shop leaving a confused but worried Hinata behind. She hopped a bus and on the way called everyone she knew on her cell phone.

"They found Sasuke!" She cried, talking to her husband. Fugaku on the other end almost dropped the phone. People at work knew of his predicament, and of course, his boss let him go with hopeful regards. Mikoto ran off the bus, moving past people and running up the receptionist at the police station.

"My son! Sasuke! Where is he?" She cried. The woman looked up in surprise at her.

"They moved him to the medical unit. He had several injuries when he came in," she explained. Mikoto felt her heart drop into her stomach. One of the detectives took her upstairs and through the station to the emergency care unit in the back of the building. She was anxious as the door opened revealing her son asleep and upright in the makeshift hospital bed.

"We're going to have to transfer him but for now, he is fine. I'll let you two be alone," the policeman said. Mikoto nodded absentmindedly at him as he walked away. She stepped into the room and approached her youngest. Sasuke looked pale, sweaty and most of all tired. Mikoto approached him and let her hand run lovingly through his hair.

Sasuke jerked awake and let out a scared gasp. His eyes flew to the woman who was now making shushing noises at him.

"Sasuke, sweetie, it's all right. Mommy is here," she soothed. Something seemed wrong though, he was staring right at her. Mikoto noticed the staring didn't stop. She shakily reached her hand up and waved it in front of his face. She gasped in shock when he followed the movement with his eyes.

"Sasuke . . . Can you? . . See me sweetie?" She whispered. Sasuke took a few deep breaths but nodded.

"Yeah . . . I'm seeing you for the first time . . . Mom," he whispered.

His mother was beautiful. Much like his own face it was more round and a soft pale in complexion. He had her eyes and hair that framed both their faces. He had always wondered whom he looked like more, and now he had a hunch. A man suddenly came running into the room, eyes looking every which way. Sasuke's eyes snapped to him.

"Sasuke!" he said in relief. The boy recognized the voice and swallowed the saliva in his throat. This man was his father, and now he knew where Itachi got his looks from. He ran over to the bed and reached out a hand to touch his face. Sasuke flinched back at the touch. Fugaku's hand stopped dead as his eyes filled with realization.

"Oh god Sasuke . . . They did it, didn't they?" he breathed.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears.

He nodded.

* * *

The next month would be the hardest for the family. All their friends and family were told of Sasuke's return and were overjoyed. His friends' Naruto, Neji and Gaara had rushed over. They all questioned him and cried and worried and fussed. In the end, Sasuke had been quiet through the whole exchange, looking at the faces, he had been friends with his entire childhood. He was a bit scared though when he saw Gaara. Sea, green eyes with bright fiery hair made him tremble. He had never known Gaara had such black rims around his eyes, making him look mean and serious. However, when he talked it was like he was a whole different person. As much as he wanted them around, he wanted to be alone also. With great reluctance and tight hugs his friends decided to give him his space. When Gaara tried to kiss him, Sasuke shied away and apologized with his eyes. Gaara gave a small look of disappointment but understood Sasuke's fears. They had all been shocked at the fact that their friend could now see.

Weeks went by and it found Sasuke staring out of his living room window, sitting at the piano. His arm had healed but was still tender, hanging by his side. The police began a search for his brother and uncle. The mansion he was kept at was raided but no one was found. They had come across the lab where Sasuke was kept as well, and many machines and notes had been taken before the raid. It seemed his brother had fled with the research.

As far as Sasuke's sight went, he hated it. Lights were too bright and images on the television became reality. He had accidentally walked in on a news cast of a train derailed, bodies strewn across the screen. He felt himself starting to slip into a depression. He didn't want to talk to his friends or be held by Gaara. He wondered if it was him thinking this way or the after-effects of the installment of his sight. Certain things seemed meaningless to him now. He couldn't play let alone touch the piano, even if he wanted to.

After the police station, he had been transported to the local hospital. His usual doctor had almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke. His parents were very cautious of him, walking on egg shells. They carefully asked him questions and gently coddled him. His mother never left the room he stayed in during his recovery. His father had approached him and gently spoken to him, acting softer than Sasuke could have ever recalled in his life. He liked to look at them though, to finally see the people who loved him. With sight brought fascination as much as it brought anger and loneliness. His mother would often hug him and hold him tight if he looked sad. His father rubbed his head and told him that everything would be okay.

A month went by, and Sasuke realized what new sight meant. He would have to learn certain things all over again, things his blindness couldn't break. He would be capable to drive a car someday; he would be able to read books faster and could attend a regular school without an aid. Numbers and letters made his head hurt and his eyes water. He felt stupid and incomplete now that he was like everyone else.

Until Gaara came by.

Sasuke had been sitting at the piano just staring at the keys when the red head walked in. Sasuke glanced at him as he sat down with him on the piano bench.

"How have you been doing Sasuke?" his rough voice asked. No matter, how much Sasuke wanted to; he couldn't look at Gaara in the eye.

"It sucks . . . It hurts so much Gaara," he whispered. The other hesitantly wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Tell me," he urged, kissing a pale forehead. Sasuke shook his head, eyes wide.

"I can put faces to the voices now. There are so many body signs and expressions. I've never had to work so hard just to understand or communicate before," he started.

"I don't mind doing more for myself now . . . I really don't but . . . The smells seem different now that I can see the food in front of me. I had always grown up getting used to one way of life but now . . . It's like a slap to the face, and I can't take it Gaara, how can I change and be prepared for this kind of thing?" he cried, head bent. Gaara pulled him close.

"I can't even touch the piano!" he cried again.

"Sasuke, this isn't a losing battle," Gaara said. Sasuke shook his head.

"But I'm not the one you love! You love the blind boy who can play piano! I'm just like everyone else now," he whispered. Gaara shook his head.

"There is only one Sasuke and that is you. I can't love anyone else, sight or no sight, this is you. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here," he urged. Sasuke looked up at him then, once grey eyes now full and black. Gaara leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and was relived that the way Gaara felt about him had not changed. The taste of the kiss was refreshing, and he realized how much he had missed it. He kissed the red head with vigor, and it was equally exchanged. When they pulled apart Sasuke suddenly saw the beauty in Gaara's features.

"I love you, no matter what way you are," Gaara finalized.

* * *

Apparently, the one called Orochimaru would not be silenced.

Information had leaked and now Sasuke realized he was a walking target. News had gotten out of the blind boy who could currently see. Everyone had acted like the lord Jesus Christ had come back to life. People from around the world from talk shows, scientists determined to study him and paparazzi hiding outside his home. Fugaku had filed a restraining order that didn't allow the media within a certain number of yards from their home, but that didn't stop them. They all demanded to see the boy, saying they had a right to this unusual miracle. Sasuke had been scared that he would be taken away and experimented on like some animal again.

It was the first time he had ever seen his mother punch a camera man. When she was determined to brave the cameras and go for grocery shopping, a man hopped out of their rose bushes in the front. He had scared her, and she aimed a nice sucker punch right under his jaw. Sasuke had watched from the front door when he attempted to give his mother her purse she had forgotten on the table.

There were no charges of course, the man had violated the restrainer order and was carted off to jail and eventually fired. For the remainder of the summer and for Sasuke's safety, they decided to spend it in France with his grandmother from his mother's side. Gaara was coming too since he didn't want to be separated from Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't bear to be without him for so long. They hopped on the plane and disappeared from the noise and the prying people. France was nice this time of year and for the first-time Sasuke saw the Eiffel tower.

His grandmother was a woman hitting her late eighties. She owned a small bread shop that was very popular in her district. She had gone blind around the time Sasuke had been born. His parents went to unpack while Gaara recovered from jet lag so Sasuke sat with her. She took his hands into her own and rubbed her bony thumbs up and down his palms.

_(Italicized_-French Speaking.)

_"Your mother told me everything over the phone,"_ her fluent accent rasped. Sasuke rubbed her fingers back, taking in her wrinkled and slightly small appearances. His mom looked much like her, wondering if this is what she would look like at the age of eighty-seven.

_"It was scary,"_ he spoke French back. Few people knew he had a hidden talent for languages, mostly because he listened very well.

_"How do you feel?"_ She asked him. Sasuke took a shaky breath.

_"I felt empty and scared. Being able to see has completely changed my outlook on life. I wonder if I'll change now,"_ he said. He was surprised when she chuckled, the laugh high pitched but very grand motherly.

_"I understand, but you should be grateful. You say this now, but soon you will come to love this tragedy,"_ she said wisely. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

_"What do you mean grandma?"_ Sasuke asked her. She sighed and gently started rubbing his hands again.

_"Sometimes I wish I could see the world again. I miss seeing the faces of my family and the world in motion. I understand why you feel the way you do, but Sasuke; don't see this as a bad thing. I understand what horror you must have gone through, but in the end, you survived. Don't let this one change ruin the rest of your life,"_ she smiled kindly. Sasuke looked at the floor.

_"So no matter what, I should be happy?"_ He asked of her. She shrugged.

_"I want you to make the best of any situation. Sasuke my dear, I think it is time to put the past behind us."_

* * *

Sasuke walked into his shared room with Gaara. The boy finally caught up on his sleep in time for dinner.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed. Gaara rubbed his eyes and stretched his neck.

"I didn't think a plane ride would take so much out of me," he mumbled. Sasuke only smiled at him as he scooted a little closer to the boy. Gaara was a little surprised when Sasuke leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I had a talk with my grandmother Gaara. I realized a few things and . . . I don't think I'll have trouble adapting. I'm scared but . . . I want to be able to keep going with my life," he said against the other boy's lips. Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, nuzzling his neck.

"And you're not alone to do it Sasuke. I'll be with you every step of the way because . . . I love you," he said. Sasuke felt his eyes mist over as he held Gaara tight.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

Eventually, the summer ended and Sasuke returned to San Francisco. He walked together with Gaara for every bump and every curve the next few years would give them. Sasuke walked into the light and no longer feared it. And in no time at all, he was sitting at the piano again, watching for the first time as his fingers roamed across the keys.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

Two years had passed and still there were no signs of Itachi or Madara Uchiha.

Over those years, a now fifteen-year-old Sasuke only fell more and more in love with his boyfriend of those years, Gaara. He learned many things of the seeing world. Colors, numbers, letters and body language were complications of the past. When the sun shined, not only could he feel it, he could narrow his eyes at the annoying rays now. He saw the beauty when he went camping again with all his friends in the same spot where they had been camping before. They reunited with Kiba, and the boy had been sad that he had lost his chance with the raven-haired boy. The raven assured him though that they would always be friends.

He watched his loved ones, and he starts to grow older and change.

He was sitting on stage now at Kisame's club. His fingers moved quickly over the keys, causing the people in the audience to dance. He smiled as he watched Konan sing and Sasori blow music from his saxophone. Kisame watched from the bar, smiling and waving at him once in a while. The fifteen-year-old Sasuke had cut his hair short in the back and left his bangs long. He got his ears pierced and was getting his second holes next week at the mall for his and Gaara's two-year anniversary.

That night, however, would change his life forever.

The boy is unaware that a talent scout is watching him from the bar, amazement coating every crevice of his face. When the club closes, and Sasuke gets ready to go home the man takes off his hat and approaches him. The man introduces himself as a talent seeker for a large music industry. He loves Sasuke's playing and wants the boy to perform for his boss at the studio. The next-day Sasuke visits the studio; the boss loves him, and Sasuke is well on his way to becoming one of the most recognized pianists in the world.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

* * *

Still no sign of his brother or his uncle.

Sasuke is standing in line at graduation next to his two best friends and his boyfriend of five years Gaara. He watched his mother cry as she embraces him, holding him tight. His father pats his back and tells him how proud he is. When the ceremony is over Gaara kissed him.

"Gaara," the eighteen-year-old says one day. His boyfriend sitting next to him on the park bench smiles at him.

"Yeah?" He asks. Sasuke smiles sadly back at him.

"I think I'm going blind," he whispers.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

Sasuke came home from his eye appointment with a worried Gaara hot on his tail. Sasuke sighs and drops his jacket onto the back against his chair.

"I knew it," he whispered, sitting down heavily on the bed. Gaara sits next to him in an instant to hold his hand.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked. Sasuke smiled at him regardless.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll need glasses though," he said. They sat a while and talked, going over how their days went. Sasuke was leaving to study in Europe in a month for his talent, and Gaara was coming with him.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Sasuke marveled at the attractive city below his apartment building. Rome was indeed a city that looked just as beautiful during the night as it did during the day. Gaara walks up to him with a wine glass and hands it to him. Sasuke accepts and takes a sip.

Living together was a large step for both. Sasuke's parents decided to retire early and vacation in France for a while. Naruto and Neji were still in California living together and deepening the more intimate side to their relationship. The day Naruto had told him, that was the day Sasuke began to think of his own intimate feelings for Gaara.

Though he and Gaara had been together for more than five years, Sasuke was still a virgin. It's not that Sasuke didn't want to . . . It just seemed like time was going fast forward on their lives.

When he put his wine glass down, he looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend. Gaara can see the smoldering emotion whirling within him. Sasuke slowly stands up and wraps his arms around Gaara's neck. The red head sets his hands on the raven's hips, holding him tightly.

They retired for the night into the bedroom.

They strip each other of their clothes as Gaara kissed every inch of his pale skin. Soft words and moans fill every breath of air around them. The city lights reflect off of their eyes, making them look heated and full of desire.

"Gaara," Sasuke moans out as the red head pushed him down.

"Sasuke," Gaara whispers back to him in the darkness.

Tongue and teeth clash as Gaara's hands roam his naked body. Sasuke tried not to squirm at the ticklish sensation. His breathing became faster the more Gaara's touch sunk lower and lower on his body. He tried to hide his trembling when Gaara gently pried his legs open to reveal what beauty lay beneath.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you," the red head said. Sasuke gulped and nodded his head, trying to relax his muscles.

"I-I know . . . I'm just nervous but . . . I'm also happy," he said. Gaara smiled and backed up for a moment.

"I have an idea," he said. Sasuke was pulled up by his wrist and brought into a hot kiss. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes. He reached up and caught Gaara's face in his hands as the red head moved him to sit in his lap. Gaara motioned his hips up and down, catching Sasuke in a grind. The raven whimpered and followed the action. Spikes of pleasure erupted along his stomach and tingled in his groin. The heat in combination with the friction caused him to see stars. Gaara growled and started thrusting a little harder. Sasuke cried out as his long bangs stuck on his face. He panted and leant back on his hands, moving his hips to the rhythm. He gasped when Gaara rolled them, and he was now straddling the others' waist.

"G-Gaara-What?" he rasped out. The other smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Lift your hips a little," he whispered. Sasuke blushed red at the words but nodded shyly. Gaara let his hands gently trace his back, moving down his spine until his backside curved and met his ass. Fingers glided between his globes as he trembled in either need or nervousness. Gaara was gentle and Sasuke couldn't help but flinch when that bold hand cupped his cock and gently began to massage him.

"Ngh," Sasuke gasped as he was stroked. He moved his hips in time to the motion of Gaara's hand.

"Sasuke, hold for a minute for me babe," he whispered. Sasuke watched as Gaara reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle. Sasuke blushed when he noticed the price sticker was still on it.

"W-when did you buy?" he started to ask. Gaara silenced him with a hungry look.

"When you took that shower this morning. I walked a block to this awesome sex shop near the grocery store," he purred. Sasuke gulped and brought his hands up to rest on Gaara's chest. He began to massage his collarbone, and it made Gaara's eyes hood.

"You brought scented lube?" he asked shyly. Gaara smirked.

"Scented and flavored . . . This one is strawberry. I also brought chocolate . . . And a pair of handcuffs when you start to feel brave," he breathed. Sasuke was really blushing now. He looked over to the bottle and back to Gaara.

"Chocolate," was all he said. Gaara purred and popped open the bottle. Sasuke took it from his hand and spread a little on his fingers. Gaara's eyes widened when Sasuke slipped those fingers into his mouth and licked them. The raven smiled and leaned down, spreading some of the flavor across his own lips. They kissed, and their tongues danced into one another's mouths. Sasuke pulled back as Gaara's coated finger came up and rubbed him in between his globes. Sasuke swallowed nervously as Gaara gently found his opening and slipped his middle finger inside to the knuckle. Sasuke's stomach jumped, and he closed his eyes to steady his breathing. Gaara kissed his collar bone softly as he leaned up too steadily move his finger in an out. Sasuke moaned a little as he felt the lubrication coat his insides, making Gaara's finger go deeper.

"Gaara," he breathed. Another finger joined the first as Gaara whispered comforting words to him. Sasuke's legs shook a little as his stomach muscles tensed. He tilted his head back and slid down to take the fingers deeper. He cried out when they prodded his most pleasurable place. He shot up, and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, watching him carefully. Sasuke put his hips down again and cried out louder as his prostate was struck. Never in his life had he ever felt something so amazing.

"More, please, I want more!" he begged. It was Gaara's turn to pant as he grabbed the side of Sasuke's hip and fully moved his fingers in and out, adding another. Sasuke had to rest on his hands on either side of Gaara's head as the sensations continued to fly through him. He moved his hips and moaned deep in his throat.

"Ah, please, inside, I want you inside!" he whined. Gaara stopped the movement and eagerly took the lube bottle. He coated his throbbing erection and groaned when the tip of it sought Sasuke's opening.

"Sasuke . . . Fuck . . . I fucking love you. I'll love you forever," he rasped. Sasuke started to tear up, and he smiled lovingly down at his soon to be lover.

"Gaara . . . I love you," he whispered. At those words' Gaara's hips went up as Sasuke's went down. The breaching made Sasuke gasp and bite his lip. He was stretched as his legs trembled and his chest heaved. Gaara's eyes rolled back into his head as he held an iron grip on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke was seated all the way, sweat dripping off his nose.

"So full . . . I'm so full," he rasped. The hands on his hips went around to his back and urged him forward. Sasuke rested his chest flat against Gaara's and cried out when the head of the red head's cock struck his bundle of nerves. They were face to face, Sasuke's hands on either side of the pillow.

"I'm letting you out of my sight tonight. So don't expect to be off this bed all night," Gaara growled. Sasuke smiled and rotated his hips.

"We have two bottles of lube. We might as well use them," his voice trembled. Gaara set his hands flat onto Sasuke's thighs, pushing him tight with his own hips. The action made Sasuke tremble and begin to move. Sasuke set the pace as he rocked his body back and forth. His cock was trapped between them, rubbing against both of their abs. Sasuke's breath hitched as Gaara started moving his own body, causing the rocking to pound Gaara's cock into Sasuke's entrance.

"Ngh! Gaara," Sasuke hiccupped. One hand came off of his thigh and buried deep into his hair, gripping the strands.

"Sasuke, fuck!" Gaara growled out. The rocking got harder as Gaara stabbed Sasuke's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke cried out against Gaara's collar bone upon each time the flesh of his rear met the tops of Gaara's thighs. They moved faster and thrust harder against each other. When it became too much, Sasuke bit his lip before his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Gaara growled like an animal, hands clenching Sasuke's hips as the thrusts became fast and short. Hot cum splattered their chests as Sasuke let out a high pitched orgasmic scream. Gaara cock was squeezed, and his fresh fluid rushed out of him to coat Sasuke's inner walls. They continued moving to ride it out until Sasuke had to stop when it became too much. He rested his raven head against Gaara's chest to regain his breathe. Gaara purred and swept his hand through the panting Raven's chest.

"Sasu-"

"Haaa . . . " Sasuke interrupted. Gaara's hand froze as wetness dripped onto his chest. He quickly rolled over and gently set Sasuke on his back. The raven looked up at him with red-rimmed and watering eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Gaara anxiously asked, cupping Sasuke's face. Sasuke shook his head and swallowed his tears. A few leaked out and traveled down his cheek.

"I never thought I . . . I would be able to see it Gaara," Sasuke whimpered. The red head instantly understood, and he cradled Sasuke in his arms, rolling them both on their side on the bed. He shushed the raven as the other continued to cry against his chest.

"It's okay Sasuke, just let it out," he soothed.

Sasuke cried at the conflict erupting inside his soul. At this point, in his life, he wasn't sure whether to hate or love his older brother now.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

* * *

Sasuke smiled as his fingers roamed across the piano keys. As he hit the final note, the audience erupted in cheer and applause. The twenty-six-year-old stood and bowed, smiling at them all. Each person in front of him stood, continuing to clap.

Sasuke bowed one last time before he waved and headed off stage. His manager and lover of thirteen years Gaara waited for him there. The red head smiled and kissed him on the lips when he approached.

"You were wonderful," he said, voice much deeper than when they were kids. Sasuke smiled and swept his bangs from his face.

"And it's all because of you," Sasuke said. They walked together past fans and reporters. Sasuke was back in Rome after a few years and was continuing his European tour. The years had been kind and Sasuke was known around the globe as a professional pianist. He had his lover Gaara manage his tours and arrange his performances. When they returned to their hotel, they received calls upon calls from friends and family.

"Oh Sasuke! You were wonderful!" his mother gushed from the other side of the speaker phone.

"It was amazing Sasuke. I'm very proud of you," Fugaku said in the background.

He received many more calls from Naruto and Neji, who were just putting their adopted little girl to bed. Kisame and his gang called to teasingly remind him where he had started out and was discovered. Kisame's club was famous now when fans found out where Sasuke had been discovered. Sasuke bid goodnight to them all and sat in bed that night with Gaara.

The red head was in the bathroom while Sasuke stared at his palm. He bit his lip when parts of his vision turned black but soon faded back to color again. He sighed as Gaara came out of the bathroom.

"What is it babe?" he asked, sliding into bed next to the raven. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head.

"Nothing," he smiled.

* * *

It was morning now as Sasuke sipped tea from his hotel balcony. Gaara had to run a quick errand so Sasuke decided to look upon the city he loved the most. The tea cup was almost to his lips when his cell phone rang, the number on the screen looking unfamiliar.

"Hello?" He answered. There was an intake of air on the other end.

_"Sasuke,"_ a deep voice trembled.

Sasuke dropped his tea cup, letting it shatter all over the balcony floor. The hand that held the phone to his head trembled.

"Itachi?" He rasped. There was silence on the other end.

_"Yeah, it's me,"_ he said. Sasuke calmed himself down.

"It's been thirteen years," the younger quivered. There was a hitch of breath on the other end.

_"I know,"_ the voice on the other end was full of sadness and longing. Sasuke shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Why after so long?" He asked. Itachi sniffed on the other end; he sounded like he was crying.

_"I tried every year to call, but I ended up putting the phone down,"_ he cried. There was more sniffling.

_"I didn't have the courage after all . . . After everything I've done . . . To you . . . To our relationship. I owed you some sort of peace after everything," _he spoke. Sasuke ground his teeth.

"But thirteen years!" He shouted, crying harder.

_"I know . . . But please little brother . . . I don't regret it,"_ he said.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded.

_"Because look how much you've grown,"_ Itachi finished.

"It was so hard! You made me so miserable, you and uncle! Why? Why did it have to be like this?" Sasuke asked in a small voice. Itachi chuckled sadly on the other end.

_"I ask myself that every day. I loved you so much Sasuke, I guess I was blinded by that . . . I'm sorry. I know now that it was wrong . . . Please . . . Please . . . " _Itachi begged on the other end, sobbing.

_"Forgive me!"_ He asked. Sasuke was sobbing himself now.

"I've forgotten the past. I started my future. I fell in love, and I got to see the world. I've seen so many wonderful things, and I was torn about how I felt about it! I was full of so much hate! But now . . . All I know is that I missed you and wished you were there beside me! Please Itachi, come home! I forgive you!" The younger begged him.

"I understand now; I do. I wanted to hate you, but I ended up forgiving and missing you! Come home! Come home to mom and dad and I!" Sasuke begged.

_"Sasuke . . . I want to come home,"_ Itachi whispered.

* * *

Sasuke used the time between his tours to return to his home in San Francisco. He exited the cab in front of his childhood home and grabbed Gaara's hand, eagerly running inside. He gasped and began to tear up at the sight before him. Itachi was embracing his mother as she sobbed into his shirt. Fugaku was beside them both, also letting a few tears run down his cheeks. Itachi nuzzled his face into his mother's hair and let his own tears fall. Madara was sitting on the couch behind them next to a woman Sasuke had never seen before. She was beautiful and holding a small bundle that Sasuke assumed to be a baby in her arms.

Everyone turned to look as Sasuke approached them all, arms wide and crying. He was accepted into the hug as he buried his face into his aged brother's neck. The older brought his head back and smiled at him.

"Sasuke, you've grown," he sniffled. His little brother gave a grin.

"Welcome home Itachi-nii," he whispered.

* * *

More years went by as the Uchiha's were finally reunited. Madara remarried and was the father of a newborn baby boy. Sasuke and Gaara lived right across the street with Itachi literally a stone's throw away next to their own home. Sasuke and Gaara eventually married leaving Itachi a little sad but happy for them. That changed however, when Itachi met Sasuke's friend, Konan and love blossomed for them both. They were now waiting for their first child to be born in May. Mikoto and Fugaku were overjoyed that they could once again sit at the dinner table with both of their children. Sasuke's blindness though was around the corner. He began to lose bits and pieces along the road but nothing surgery couldn't fix.

It was when Sasuke was in his late sixties that he had gone blind again.

He didn't mind one bit though . . .

He said . . . It was like reliving his childhood all over again.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**This blindness is not a curse**

**It is a curtain in front of the soul**

**Pull back the veil**

**And let the sunshine shine in**

* * *

**There you have it. I made it bittersweet. I'm sorry if the brother's never hooked up by I was constantly fighting with myself if they should have been together. Oh well, it all worked out in the end right? If you have any more questions about the story, feel free to ask, I'll respond I promise!**

**CHOW! Can't wait to see you all in the rest of my fics!**


	20. Author's note

**Taking some of the suggestions I went through my fics and re edited Blind Leading The Blind. I also re did several others. I'll be going through the rest to see if anymore need heavy editing. But if anyone sees something I missed, I'd be glad to know! Thank you!**

**Deathskeith**


End file.
